Diferentes, mas iguais
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Ela. Anda no limite: Entre o ser e o querer. Ele. Anda no limite: Entre viver e sobreviver. Juntos. Uma mistura de querer ser, e de descobrir o que realmente é! Duas vidas. Diferentes, mas iguais!
1. Tanto ódio, deve ser amor

**N/A:**_ Essa fic é escrita em parceria com minha amiga Anny..._

_Espero que curtam essa fic que parece bem clichê no começo, mas querem saber eu acho que depois do capítulo 5, vão notar que de clichê só há mesmo o começo..._

_A Lily surtada pertence a Anny, sim eu precisava dela numa fic... Se o Hugo toca violão a culpa é da minha amiga Rose que colocou essa imagem na minha cabeça... O resto foi a gente pensando em conjunto mesmo..._

_Mais uma vez os filhos da Luna: Lorcan e Lysander são bem mais novos que a nova geração, mas eu amo colocar eles em fic então... Liberdade poética... No mais acho que é só..._

_Boa leitura :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Tanto ódio, deve ser amor**

Rose andava a passos largos até a biblioteca da escola, ela estava nervosa, por isso seus pés batiam no chão em forma de alerta, por isso sua trança estava se desprendendo de seu cabelo aos poucos. Sua camiseta larga com a impressão do nome de uma banda de Rock Trouxa era normal em sua aparência, assim como o lápis preto e o All Star que a garota amava usar. Isso era Rose Weasley, não a garotinha perfeita de 11 anos de idade que entrou em Hogwarts. Não a garotinha perfeita que seu pai idealizava em sua mente, que ela fingia ser essa garotinha perfeita toda vez nas férias.

Aliás seu pai, tudo era culpa dele. Ele e a mania de dizer as coisas erradas em horas que não se deve dizer nada. Ele com a fala do _"Não fique muito amiga dele Rosinha, vovô Weasley odiaria se cassasse com um sangue puro"_

Era culpa de seu pai que seu maior inimigo naquela escola, havia acabado de lhe dar uma detenção.

- MALFOY! – ela gritou, fazendo todos da biblioteca a olharem.

- Você devia aprender a respeitar as regras, biblioteca significa silencio.

- E você devia saber que dando uma detenção a mim receberia gritos em sua orelha! – ela parou na sua frente de braços cruzados.

- Qual é seu problema Weasley?

- O meu problema? Por favor, como se não fosse obvio... Você é o meu problema! – Rose disse raivosa. – Por que me perseguir Malfoy?

- Eu te perseguir? Weasley você apronta, se fingi de santa para os professores e para seus pais heróis, mas não me engana... – Scorpius sorriu displicentemente. – E te dei uma detenção justa por ficar perturbando a paz dos corredores.

- Estava escutando música.

- Música trouxa e de péssima qualidade, mais pareciam gritos e rosnados. Tem certeza que não são Ogros que cantam isso que você insiste em escutar no meio do corredor?

- Só um aviso Malfoy... — Rose disse se abaixando e puxando o loiro pela gravata – Não se meta comigo.

- Uau estou totalmente perdido e com medo. – Scorpius disse revirando os olhos e voltando a ler seu livro.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei. – Rose saiu da biblioteca pisando duro e pensando em mil maneiras de fazer com que o loiro oxigenado pagasse por sua detenção sem sentido.

- Qual o problema dessa garota? – Scorpius perguntou mais para si, mas uma voz fez ele se assustar.

- Ela não sabe ainda quem é.

- Alvo um dia eu ainda comprovo a teoria de você ser um fantasma na pele de Potter, sempre aparece do nada.

- Scorpius sem dramas. – Alvo disse sentando-se em frente ao amigo. – E como anda o namoro com minha prima?

- Como se eu saísse com futuras psicopatas. — Scorpius deu de ombros. – Sua prima tem problemas, e porque se vestir daquela maneira?

- Porque usa essa gravata apertada, essa camisa por dentro da calça, esse sapatos brilhantes e esse cabelo arrumadinho? – Alvo perguntou rindo.

- Eu sigo a norma da escola. – Scorpius disse sério. – O certo é se vestir assim e não como um ator falido. – Ele apontou para o amigo.

- Óculos escuros estão na moda, e são melhores do que esse seus óculos de leitura. Já pensou em usar lentes?

- Alvo estou estudando, pode me dar licencia?

- Scorpius você não pode ser real, é uma daquelas coisas que chamam de tobô.

- Robô... E se fosse um robô não estaria perdendo meu tempo conversando com você. — Scorpius disse se voltando para os livros.

- Rose está certa, você é um porre dos piores. – Alvo disse pegando um livro e também começando a ler. Ele se fingia de moderno, mas também era um excelente aluno, um dos melhores da sala.

Scorpius Malfoy é a imagem perfeita do fracasso. Sem amigos, tirando Alvo, notas excelentes e professores que não suportam sua irritante mania de responder a perguntas que nem deveriam ser feitas, uma mente brilhante, um visual que deixa muito a desejar, porque cabelo marcado por gel, e camisa por dentro da calça saiu de moda há muito tempo, se é que um dia esteve na moda. Seu lugar preferido de Hogwarts sempre seria a biblioteca porque ali era seu mundo. Onde ninguém poderia o atingir ou afetá-lo. Aquele lugar era seu lar em muitos momentos da vida, principalmente quando fugia das regras que o sobrenome Malfoy queria lhe impor, mas jamais conseguiria.

E era culpa de seu pai que visse todos os defeitos dela. _"Não se envolva com nenhum Weasley, são criaturas de cabelos vermelhos e com expressões vazias no rosto. Seu avô morreria com uma amizade entre você e um deles"_

Como ele poderia se envolver como ela? Essa pergunta sempre rondaria sua mente, porque ela era tudo que ele queria manter longe.

Garota insuportável, de nariz empinado, e personalidade duvidosa.

Rose Weasley era confusão.

xx

- ...Então ele virou para mim, com aqueles cabelos encaracolados e loiros feito um anjo caído, e aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, deu um sorriso torto e eu sabia... Sabia que estava completamente perdida...

- O que é isso? Algum livro de romance mamão com açúcar que anda lendo Lily? – Rose perguntou a prima entediada deitada no gramado da escola, enquanto tentava se concentrar lendo um livro.

- Não, isso se chama Nicholas White, o cara que estou apaixonada.

- Mas não estava apaixonada por outro semana passada?

- Ah sim, mas isso foi antes de eu ver os cabelos encaracolados e loiros feito um anjo caído, os olhos castanhos brilhantes...

- Já ouvi isso – Rose se apressou a dizer sentando-se no chão – Já ouviu falar que isso de romance a primeira vista não existe, amor é na convivência.

- Ah ta, se eu fosse seguir isso a risca, então meu amor seria seu irmão Hugo, bem romântico isso... – Lily cruzou os braços.

- Ah, mas sempre achei vocês dois lindos juntos – Rose fez questão de apertar a bochecha da prima, a irritando ainda mais.

- Veja, ele não se cansa de dar seu showzinho particular – Lily apontou para perto do lago negro, onde Hugo dedilhava em seu violão, alguma canção Trouxa que ela gostava muito.

- Bom, cada um com sua loucura não é? Você com essa mania de falar e falar e falar, meu irmão sempre com esse violão, o Malfoy com aquele cabelo ensebado dele e sua irritante gravata perfeita...

- Você com essa revolta exterior que não combina com você...

Rose começou a rir sarcástica e deu um tapinha nas costas da prima.

- Por isso que somos melhores amigas.

Lily suspirou e ficou encarando o primo ao longe, ela não queria admitir, mas amava os cabelos ruivos dele que lhe lembravam o por do sol, e os olhos estupidamente azuis que ela queria mergulhar todos os dias, e a forma que sua cabeça se curvava para o lado enquanto tocava em seu violão com os olhos fechados era tão lindo que lhe tirava o ar. Ela não sabia o que era as batidas descontroladas de seu coração. Mas odiava a forma que as meninas o encaravam enquanto ele dava seu show particular.

- Eu preciso de uma vingança – anunciou Rose erguendo os braços no ar se espreguiçando.

- Contra quem? – Lily perguntou ainda encarando Hugo.

- Malfoy... Ele não devia ter me dado aquela detenção.

- Vocês dois vivem implicando um com o outro sem motivo aparente. Se não te conhecesse acharia que esta apaixonada por ele prima – Lily a encarou sorrindo torto.

- Hahahaha– riu sarcástica – Por isso somos melhores amigas.

- Mas é serio, porque essa implicância toda?

- Sei lá, eu sou sonserina, ele é grifinório, eu sou uma Weasley, ele um Malfoy. Tradição.

- Aliás até hoje eu não entendo como você foi parar na Sonserina e eu na Corvinal.

- Para mim essas seleções de casa são perda de tempo. Todos não querem mais distinções, todos sentam onde quiserem no salão principal, ninguém mais liga para ganhar pontos no Campeonato das Casas...

- Por favor, não comece a discursar – Lily implorou, mas era tarde demais.

- O que a segunda grande guerra, onde nossos pais lutaram, onde o seu pai foi nosso grande herói, o que essa grande guerra nos ensinou? A não fazer distinções, acabar com esse preconceito de Trouxas que não merecem ter magia, por terem nascido Trouxas, isso de Sonserinos serem maus, isso de...

- Mas você acabou de dizer que iria se vingar do Scorpius, porque ele era Grifinório e você Sonserina, seguindo a tradição...

- Isso não tem relação alguma com Sonserinos serem maus.

- Então tem haver com a relação de Grifinórios serem lindos? — Lily disse tentando pegar a prima desprevenida.

- Ok... Você têm problemas. — Rose disse se voltando para o livro depois de revirar os olhos.

- Você tem medo por isso está sempre assim...

- Como?

- Está sempre atrás de um livro, com essas roupas de rebelde, e com esse cabelo... Por Merlin, esses cabelos que parecem ter vida própria! Uma poção não seria nada mal sabia?

- Lily não ligo para essas coisas idiotas, sabe quantas coisas mais importantes são ignoradas por pessoas com roupas da moda e cabelos bonitinhos? Mesmo depois da guerra ainda existem bruxos que se acham superiores, que pensam que podem tratar os outro mal. Elfos traumatizados pelo abuso que sofriam, criaturas mágicas que não podem sair de seus ambientes por medo de serem chutados de volta a escuridão...

- Rose, você um dia já se apaixonou? – Lily perguntou acabando com o discurso moderno da prima.

- O que?

- Já se sentiu tão estranha a ponto de não ligar para todas essas coisas de politica, justiça, e rebelião?

- É claro que eu já me apaixonei.

- E já namorou? — Lily perguntou e antes da prima responder acrescentou. – Não vale o James.

- Por que sempre me lembra dessa brincadeira idiota com seu irmão? — Rose disse séria.

- Não consigo parar de rir sempre que lembro de vocês dois dizendo ao tio Rony que estavam namorando...

- Isso é desnecessário Lily, eu e seu irmão nem nos beijamos. – Rose retrucou zangada.

- Nunca se apaixonou, confessa.

- O que te faz parecer entendida disso?

- Sou uma garota que entende de se apaixonar... – Lily deu de ombros. – Está no sangue quente dos Weasley. Acho que você puxou esse lado da tia Hermione.

- Lily por que estamos tendo essa conversa sem sentido? – Rose questionou não se recordando de como chegaram ali.

- Você está completamente apaixonada pelo Malfoy. Simples assim.

- O que? — Rose gargalhou. — Não brinca. Sério. Você não é burra, foi para Corvinal. O que tomou no café da manhã?

- Você defende todos os alunos, mas sempre implica com o Scorpius. Você o ama. — Lily começou a rir. – O ama como nunca amou ninguém.

- Lily... Você precisa de tratamento. — Rose se levantou fechando o livro. – E vou te mostrar que tudo que sinto pelo Malfoy é: PENA! Entendeu?

- O pior cego é aquele que fingi não conseguir ver. — Lily disse enquanto viu a prima marchando de volta para o castelo. – Crianças...

Enquanto suspirava voltou a olhar para o ruivo no meio das garotas que tocava violão como ninguém mais. Novo suspiro e discussões intermináveis em seu interior. Lily sofria do que chamavam de "crise sentimental" misturada com "adolescência".

Finalmente no jantar Rose já tinha a ideia perfeita para mostrar para Lily que jamais se apaixonaria por Scorpius, e mostrar ao garoto que ninguém se mete com uma Weasley, ainda mais com uma Granger/Weasley. Mexer com Rose era como brincar com um enxame de abelhas perigosas e cheias de energia.

Ao passar pela mesa onde seu primo Alvo estava sentado juntamente com Scorpius ela sorriu inocentemente para ambos. O olhar confuso de Scorpius fez com que seu estomago revirasse de tanta ansiedade para ver ele perdido sem saber o que o atingiu. A ruiva seguiu em frente segurando o sorriso vitorioso e sentando-se ao lado da prima na mesa da Lufa - Lufa que era a casa do tal loiro com cabelos encaracolados. Rose tinha esquecido o nome do garoto e apenas o cumprimentou com a cabeça.

- O que você fez? – Lily perguntou vendo além da expressão serena da prima.

- Eu? – Rose sorriu. – Lily, eu não fiz nada.

- Conheço esse seu jeito. – Lily sussurrou. – Ficou assim quando colocou terra no almoço de James depois dele te chamar de pirralha e não te levar ao show daquela banda trouxa esquisita.

- O que está acontecendo ali? – Hugo perguntou ao se aproximar da mesa com o violão nas costas.

Rose nem se virou, ela sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Scorpius Malfoy estava aprendendo que de algumas pessoas ele deveria manter distancia, junto com seu crachá de monitor.

- Oh Meu Merlin! – Lily disse ao subir no banco para ver o que acontecia.

"_Rosas são vermelhas_

_Borboletas são azuis_

_Um Malfoy é estupido_

_E agora está cheio de fungos."_

A voz era esganiçada e tomou conta do salão inteiro. Pessoas começavam a rir e brincar com Scorpius enquanto ele sentia seu rosto inteiro esquentando. A carta era um berrador e se desmanchou exatamente depois de derrubar sobre ele um pó que fez com que sua pele adquirisse um tom verde e começasse a crescer fungos nojentos por sobre suas bochechas, pescoço e mãos. Logo depois do berrador se autodestruir uma coruja entrou trazendo um mini bilhete e o largando sobre as mãos verdes e mofadas do garoto.

Scorpius leu o bilhete em silencio e se levantou da mesa da Grifinória marchando diretamente para a da Lufa-Lufa. Quando parou em frente de Rose suspirou fundo encarando-a. Seus olhos acinzentados brilharam de uma maneira assustadora. E sem dizer uma palavra estava subscrito em seus olhos que aquilo não terminaria ali. Rose sorriu satisfeita e seus lábios acrescentaram ao sorriso que por ela aquilo estava apenas começando.

Todos os alunos observavam a cena quando Scorpius deu meia volta e saiu do salão sem olhar para trás ignorando as piadinhas e risadas que vinham de todos os lados. Ele poderia está se sentindo humilhado, mas uma coisa que deveriam saber é que um Malfoy jamais aceita ser humilhado sem uma vingança justa.

Nos pés de Rose um bilhete chamava atenção.

"_Não diga que eu não avisei..._

_Boa Sorte com os fungos Senhor Monitor."_

_**R.**_

- Eu ainda acho que você está completamente apaixonada por ele. — Lily sussurrou no ouvido da prima. – Você não me engana senhorita R.

- Então você tem uma versão distorcida do que é gostar de alguém Lily. Uma versão distorcida. – Rose disse – E não sei do que está falando, quem é senhorita R?

Os trouxas possuem um ditado que diz que a vingança é um prato que se come frio. Rose não esperou o doce aroma esfriar e isso pode ter consequências que mudam o percurso de várias vidas. Inclusive a dela.

- Me escute Alvo, a próxima armação de sua prima aqui nessa escola eu a levo pra diretora e a faço ser expulsa, ou não me chamo Scorpius! – o loiro dizia nervoso, enquanto caminhava ao lado do amigo em direção à enfermaria.

- Essa guerra de vocês nunca vai acabar? – o amigo perguntou extremamente entediado – Mas eu tenho que admitir que minha prima é ótima. Te humilhar na frente de Hogwarts inteira.

Ele começou a dar risadas, o que fez o loiro lhe lançar um olhar ameaçador.

- Olha o estado do meu rosto e minhas mãos e... – Scorpius fez uma careta de nojo a si mesmo.

- Uma jogada de mestre, fazer você, almofadinha do jeito que é, sentir nojo de si mesmo.

- Eu vou procurar a McGonagall agora!

Caminhou a passos largos em direção a sala da diretora. Assim que explicou o ocorrido e exigiu penas severas a garota Granger/Weasley a única resposta que obteve dela foi:

- Não tem provas concretas de que foi ela mesmo que fez isso senhor Malfoy.

- O "R" do bilhete! – ele exclamou indignado se martirizando por ter deixado o bilhete cair no chão.

- De nada afirma que foi a senhorita Weasley. Além disso, ela é monitora, excelente aluna, filha de Hermione e Ronald Weasley. Não é o tipo de coisa que ela faria.

- A única certeza que tenho diretora, é que todos vocês são cegos por ela! Mas eu vou provar para todos que estão errados.

Saindo do gabinete mais nervoso do que já estava, Scorpius jurou, jurou a si mesmo que faria Rose ser expulsa daquela escola, nem que ele mesmo tivesse que providenciar isso.

- Lily! – a jovem ruiva ouviu seu irmão mais velho lhe chamar.

- Oi Al – ela lhe sorriu virando os calcanhares o encarando – Eu estava indo pra minha sala comunal.

- A gente precisa conversar...

- Ah não! – exclamou exasperada – Não vem me encher de novo com esse seu ciúmes doentio de irmão, é serio ta pior que o James ano passado. Só porque agora estou interessada no Nicholas e estou sentando na mesa da Lufa-Lufa não significa que você pode...

- Está interessada em alguém? – perguntou nervoso.

- Oh Droga! Eu e minha boca grande... – ela lhe entregou um sorriso amarelo – Então irmãozinho, o que queria conversar comigo?

- Me diga mais sobre esse lufano nojento – Alvo cruzou os braços carrancudo.

- Não é ninguém que te interesse... Me diga logo o que queria em primeiro lugar! – exigiu.

- Eu não estou mais aguentando as brigas colossais da Rose e do Scorpius.

- Ah nem eu... na minha teoria a Rose deve ama-lo demais para implicar assim.

- Para ter noção, o Scorpius disse que vai fazer de tudo para expulsa-la da escola, imagina quando isso chegar na nossa família, com a rivalidade que existe ...

- Rose está perdida se o Tio Rony descobrir a sua verdadeira "face"... – Lily colocou a mão no queixo pensativa – Sabe Alvo, eu sou da teoria de que preconceito é só ignorância.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que esses dois se detestam porque odeiam o que cada um representa, o Scorpius é todo certinho e arrumadinho, ao contrario da Rose que usa sua revolta interna refletida nas suas roupas, e nos gostos musicais. Mas no fundo sei que são muito parecidos...

- Será? – perguntou Alvo descrente.

- Eles tinham que conviver e descobrir isso por si próprios, mas como? – voltou a colocar o dedo no queixo pensativa.

- Não é estranho que a única semelhança entre os dois é o all star? – Alvo perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.


	2. Amarrados

_**Amarrados**_

- Ei Lily vê se gosta dessa minha nova maneira de tocar sua musica preferida de filmes de desenho – Hugo chegou perto da prima.

Ambos estavam no pátio no meio de todos, era intervalo entre uma aula e outra. O primo chegou perto dela com o seu sorriso que iluminava tudo ao redor, e começou a cantar:

- Ele foi bom e delicado, mas era mal e era tão mal-educado. Foi tão gentil e tão cortez por que será que não notei nenhuma vez? Eu reparei no seu olhar e não tremeu quando chegou a me tocar. Não pode ser, que insensatez, jamais alguém me olhou assim alguma vez... – Lily não conseguia desprender os olhos dele. Será que ele não notava o que fazia com ela?

Aliás será que ele não notava que todas as garotas em volta dele suspiravam?

- Cante agora...

- Oh não Hugo, eu morro de vergonha!

- Vamos... – insistiu tocando o instrumento fazendo a prima continuar a musica.

- Como ele está mudado, claro que ele está longe de ser um príncipe encantado, mas algum encanto ele tem, eu posso ver...

- Ei Potter e Weasley, é melhor pararem com essa cantoria senão vai sobrar detenção para os dois – ameaçou Scorpius que passava ao lado.

- Tem gente não nasceu pra ser feliz... – Hugo comentou rindo. Abriu sua bolsa e colocou o violão lá dentro – Já disse que adoro esses truques que a minha mãe inventa para carregar mais fácil as coisas?

- Tem aula do que agora? – perguntou ainda hipnotizada.

- Ah Binns – ele fez uma careta – Deixa eu ir pra tortura, Tchau.

Se despediu com um beijo na bochecha da prima o que a deixou com falta de ar.

- Lily controle-se! – ordenou a si própria.

- Como conseguiu crescer ao lado dele e nunca se apaixonar? – a voz de sua amiga Sophia soou atrás de si a fazendo se assustar.

- Ele é meu primo – respondeu simplesmente dando risos completamente forçados – isso de crescer sendo praticamente irmãos, sabe?

- Que ótimo...

- Por quê? – perguntou apavorada.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando Lily, você está interessada no meu irmão Nicholas não está?

- Oh sim... – ela sorriu abertamente – Por que acha que estou sentando na mesa da Lufa-Lufa?

- Ainda bem que não é por causa do Hugo.

- Por quê?

- Somos amigas não é?

- PORQUE CRITURA! – ela gritou não aguentando de expectativa.

- Eu te arranjo um encontro com meu irmão, e você me arranjar um encontro com seu primo, o que acha?

A expressão de Lily poderia ser descrita como surpresa, alarmada, abismada e todos os outros sinônimos encontrados... a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar foi um sofrido:

- Combinado...

- Sabia que podia contar com você! – e quando Sophia a abraçou agradecida, Lily pode ver que o que estava sentindo na verdade era ciúmes de algo que nem havia se concretizado ainda.

Ciúmes.

Ciúmes do seu primo.

Ciúmes do seu melhor amigo.

Lily saiu andando pelo castelo sem ao menos se lembrar para qual aula deveria ir. Ela conseguia lhe dar com prima pirada, com irmãos possessivos, com amigos malucos, e até com primo popstar, mas com ciúmes? Isso fez com que ela tivesse uma longa crise existencial passando metade do dia conversando sozinha em frente ao espelho de um dos banheiros enquanto a Murta ria dela.

- Eu tenho cara de cupido? — Lily se virou para Murta. — Não responda. Eu não gosto dele. É só um tipo de ciúmes de irmãos. Como o que James e Alvo sentem por mim. Não... Não é. Eu vou matar o Hugo por fazer todas as meninas desse castelo se apaixonarem por ele.

- Até os fantasmas gostam da música do Weasley, e diferente do pai ele nunca foi grosseiro e mal educado.

- Hugo é tipo aqueles personagens de filmes trouxas... — Lily suspirou. — E ele toca violão... E é meu primo. MEU PRIMO. Lily Luna Potter controle-se!

- E depois eu sou a perturbada. — Murta disse saindo de perto da ruiva.

- Hugo é Primo, Nicholas é Lindo. — Lily suspirou. — Meio metido, um pouco mesquinho. Hei Foco Lily. Preciso sair desse banheiro, em publico não falo sozinha.

Depois de muitas horas, ela suspirou e finalmente saiu pelos corredores a tempo de ver quase a terceira guerra de bruxos.

xx

Em frente às escadas principais encontravam-se nada menos que metade da escola e eles observavam uma cena nem um pouco controlada. Dizem que a raiva faz com que as pessoas percam a razão. Eles tinham a perdido há muito tempo. Rose tinha as mãos na cintura e balançava os pés impacientemente enquanto Scorpius sorria displicentemente como se aquela fosse apenas uma conversa sobre patos.

- O que estão fazendo? — Lily se aproximou de seu irmão que acompanhava a cena com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Estão sendo Rose e Scorpius.

- Isso não pode ser algo bom né? — Lily disse mordendo os lábios. Ela só queria ter uma vida tranquila, mas definitivamente era impossível.

- O que você acha? — Alvo respondeu enquanto ambos escutavam pessoas apostando quem se livraria sem maiores danos. Rose estava ganhando nas apostas.

No centro da confusão as vozes se alteravam e ficavam cada vez mais altas. E por um relance era possível vislumbrar uma Rose com os cabelos cor de rosa assim como as roupas, ela tinha sido nitidamente transfigurada naquilo que ela mais detestava. Em frente à escola toda ela tinha se transformado na princesinha do papai, na garota perfeitinha da escola, e na preferida dos professores.

O que mais a irritava não era a cor e nem as roupas, era o sorrisinho de Malfoy. Um sorriso vitorioso que não combinava em nada com a postura de perdedor dele. E que não combinava com o fato de que ela e somente ela ganharia essa batalha. Nem no fim do mundo deixaria o loiro antipático e com um visual de almofadinha dos anos oitentas ficasse com a melhor.

- Isso é o melhor que pode fazer? — Rose balançou a cabeça rindo. — Que triste, e eu achando que você fosse ao menos inteligente.

- Cobrir uma pessoa de fungos não mostra a inteligência, mostra a incompetência de fazer algo superior. — Scorpius disse dando de ombros.

- E você se sente superior não é mesmo? — Rose disse com a voz alterada. — Se sente melhor que todos os outros, por um sobrenome, por um crachá?

- Não sou eu que finjo ser algo que não sou, não sou eu que quero sempre representar. Não me sinto superior, mas me sinto melhor. Sou melhor que uma garotinha que não assume seus atos.

- Você fala como se tivesse trezentos anos. Eu não preciso assumir meus atos, estou vivendo, estou sentindo, estou respirando, e você? Você está apenas sobrevivendo sem saber o que é sorrir, o que é se divertir. Você está praticamente enterrado nesse jeito engomadinho.

- Já ouviu falar do pequeno príncipe? — Scorpius perguntou.

- Me surpreende você ter ouvido falar. — Rose respondeu. — E o que isso têm haver com a conversa.

- Tudo... — Scorpius sorriu. — Na história a raposa ensina ao principezinho que "_tu se torna eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas..."_ deve ser tão triste não cativar ninguém nunca. Você é como todas as outras rosas, bela mais vazia.

Rose sentiu o rosto esquentar de raiva, e os olhos de dor. Ela não era vazia. Ela não passaria pela vida sem cativar as pessoas. Ela era verdadeira. Ela vivia. Ela tentava viver. Enquanto ele tentava apenas passar sem ser percebido, sem ser rotulado. Palavras doem, atitudes ferem, e eles estavam entrando em um tipo de jogo que sempre tem um novo ferido.

Ela estava pronta para revidar apesar das lágrimas presas em sua garganta, mas mãos foram mais rápidas.

- Já chega! — Lily pegou a prima pelos braços. — Não acham que isso está indo longe demais?

- Concordo com Lily... — Alvo estava próximo a Scorpius.

- Está apenas começando. — Rose disse entredentes.

- Parecem duas crianças! Chega! Vamos embora antes que os professores apareçam. — Lily disse puxando a prima.

- Quando quiser ficar sem palavras é só chamar. — Scorpius disse rindo de Rose.

- Já chega não é Scorpius? Vamos também... — Alvo o arrastou.

E as pessoas começaram a voltar às atividades normais, em meio a murmurinhos e pagamento de apostas. Mas uma coisa estava certa, duas pessoas tinham realmente cansado dessa mania de brincar de Guerra. E essas pessoas iriam fazer com que eles mudassem por bem ou por mal.

xx

- É serio, você precisa desenvolver um senso Rose... – comentou Lily mais tarde, quando as duas tentavam terminar as lições na biblioteca.

- Que senso Lily que senso! Aquele idiota! Incapaz de alguém me amar é? Sou uma Rosa que ninguém cativou e não sente necessidade... IDIOTA! Ele é o que ninguém gosta, ninguém se importa com ele, será que ele não enxerga que isso de ser certinho afasta as pessoas?

- A gente ta na biblioteca – Lily sussurrou.

- Nossa eu preciso fazer algo muito humilhante para ele agora... mas o que... – Rose olhou para frente se concentrando num ponto qualquer da parede tentando raciocinar.

- Sabe o que eu acho?

- Ah não vem falar que eu to apaixonada por ele Lily... isso não tem o menor sentido...

- Não é isso – ela chegou mais perto da prima, a fim de que somente ela escutasse – Acho que ficou mexida pelo que ele te falou.

- Sobre o negócio da Rosa? Não seja estúpida – Rose começou a mexer freneticamente em seus cabelos.

Lily sabia o que isso significava e prosseguiu.

- Acho que ficou sentida e estava prestes a chorar...

- Bateu a cabeça hoje Lily? – perguntou na defensiva.

- E o pior de tudo Rose – a mais nova continuou como se a outra não a tivesse interrompido – É que esse livro que o Malfoy citou, é seu preferido, e o que mais te fere é ele ter dito algo que te magoou.

- Não me magoou eu não me importo com aquilo, eu não me importo com as palavras vazias e sem sentido algum dele, eu não me importo com nada que venha daquele engomado oxigenado!

- Então porque tudo o que faz é pensar em formas de se vingar dele?

- Foi ele que começou primeiramente e...

- Ah Rose, serio, acho que devia parar com a rixa e tentar conhecê-lo, aposto que vocês tem muita coisa em comum.

- Eu ainda acho que bateu a cabeça hoje, aliás onde se meteu o dia inteiro? Faltou a algumas aulas que eu sei...

Lily começou a rir nervosamente e quando ia inventar uma desculpa qualquer, alguém relou em seu ombro e disse:

- Irmãzinha, eu ainda devia tirar uma foto sua com essa roupa e mandar pro papai de deserdar, ia ficar com a herança toda pra mim – Hugo deu um sorriso largo.

- Serio Lily, pega ele pra você! – Rose apontou para Hugo.

- EU PEGAR O QUE? – a ruiva colocou a mão na boca mandando a si própria por pensamento se calar.

- Aliás o que está fazendo aqui sem ser me encher Hugo?

- Vim conversar com a Lily – ele pegou na mão da prima, pedindo mudamente para que ela o seguisse pra uma das prateleiras afastadas da biblioteca.

- Cuidado para não se pegarem entre as prateleiras e um de nossos parentes descobrir e contar pro nosso pai, ai ele te deserda Hugo e eu fico com toda a herança! – Rose gritou uma ultima vez. Lily virou seu rosto pra prima com os olhos esbugalhados.

- O que foi? – Lily perguntou nervosa olhando para os pés, evitando encará-lo.

- Que história é essa de eu sair com a Sophia?

- Como sabe? – perguntou alarmada erguendo o rosto o encarando.

- O Nicholas me falou que a irmã dele é doida por mim, sei lá, desde sempre e que sempre pediu a ajuda dele, mas ele jamais ajudou porque ele sabe que eu jamais sairia com ela...

- Jamais sairia com ela? – Lily se pegou falando seus pensamentos em voz alta de novo, e se martirizou por ser tão estúpida em não controlar suas emoções.

- ...E agora descobri que você ia ajudá-la... – Hugo terminou seu pensamento.

- Ah a Sophia me pediu, o que poderia fazer?

- Dizer não – respondeu simplesmente – É serio Lily, ela é insuportável.

- Ela só se interessou por você, eu não tenho culpa se anda com esse seu violão pelo castelo inteiro cantando e não quer que as garotas se apaixonem por você...

- Cantar faz as garotas se apaixonarem por mim? – perguntou surpreso desviando do assunto que estavam discutindo.

- Já ouviu falar de vocalistas com cabelos esquisitos, roupas horríveis que são perfeitos?

- Aliás, que garotas exatamente? – o garoto perguntou com expectativa.

- Ah não vou inflar seu ego Hugo!

Na verdade ela não queria inflar seu ciúme.

- Só diga a Sophia que não quero sair com ela, faça esse favor a mim, por favor?

Olhando daquele jeito e com uma alegria interna pelas ultimas palavras do primo, que resposta ela teria sem ser um sonoro:

- Pode deixar que eu falo.

- Obrigado. – Hugo sorriu de volta e antes de se despedir a beijou no rosto. – Te vejo depois.

Depois de ter certeza de que o primo tinha se afastado o suficiente para não escutá-la ela suspirou aliviada.

- Ele deveria ser ao menos feio né? Vida injusta! Esse universo conspirando contra mim, tantos garotos nessa escola e justo Hugo tinha que tocar bem, ser tranquilo, e me aguentar desde os... desde que nascemos! Eu chamo isso de INJUSTIÇA!

- Está falando sozinha? Lily eu já conversei sobre isso com você maninha, é estranho. – Alvo disse se aproximando.

- Não vai me dizer que está com Scorpius? – Lily olhou alarmada para mesa onde Rose se escondia. Sempre que estava magoada a garota se enfiava nos livros.

- Scorpius está sendo um monitor brilhante não deixando as pessoas se divertirem. – Alvo disse dando de ombros. – Mas venho conversar com você porque tive uma ideia.

- Uma ideia? – Olhos de Lily brilharam, quando ela e seus irmãos se juntavam sempre aconteciam coisas impensáveis. Se não fosse a mãe eles tinham certeza que Harry Potter herói de guerra iria pedir socorro.

- Não aguento mais ouvir Scorpius falando o quanto Rose é péssima e que vai se vingar.

- Digo o mesmo sobre nossa priminha. Tanto ódio só pode ser amor, eu já disse isso mil vezes. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- E eu concordo, Scorpius nunca namorou com as garotas daqui.

- Nunca? – Lily perguntou sem acreditar. - Rose também não.

- Ele diz que as pessoas daqui são completamente iludidas. – Alvo disse.

- Com suas vidas, nesse mundo, sem nunca saber o que acontece fora daqui. – Lily completou.

- E isso prova?

- Que eles pensam iguais. – Lily disse.

- De uma maneira diferente. – Alvo acrescentou.

- Diferentes, mas iguais. – Lily suspirou cansada. – O que vamos fazer?

- Como Potter's nós temos que fazer os dois enxergarem que isso está perdendo a graça. – Alvo explicou. – Weasley e Malfoy não precisam entrar em guerra.

- Concordo. E os únicos que são capazes chamam-se Lily e Alvo. Qual a ideia?

- O que é a única semelhança entre os dois? – Alvo perguntou.

- O mau humor constante?

- Não. Lily pense bem.

- Hum, Rose Sonserina e Scorpius Grifinório... – Lily disse. – Ela parece uma esfarrapada e ele um mauricinho...

- Eu disse semelhança, só está dizendo diferenças.

- Estou chegando lá... — Lily disse séria.

- O tênis Lily... – Alvo disse. – Eles nunca tiram aqueles tênis deles, somente trocam por outros muito parecidos.

- All Star não é apenas um tênis segundo Rose.

- Eu sei, eles são um estilo de vida. – Alvo respirou fundo. – Ouvir Scorpius discursando sobre a história de um tênis e o quanto ele é excelente já virou parte do curriculum de melhor amigo.

- Ele também discursa sobre assuntos idiotas? Rose sempre tenta fazer com que eu acredite nela e em seus gostos duvidosos.

- Então entendeu o plano?

- Na verdade não, começamos a falar de outras coisas. – Lily disse.

- Lily presta atenção...

Alvo discursou sobre o plano perfeito enquanto o brilho de empolgação tomava conta dos olhos de sua irmã. Eles só precisavam do momento certo, e ele estava bem próximo de acontecer. Próximo até demais.

_- Deveria olhar por onde anda. – A voz de Rose era suave e continha uma risada. _

_- Não consegue me vencer nas palavras e obviamente precisa usar a força física. – Scorpius rebateu. – Só porque eu nunca bateria em uma menina, mesmo ela sendo assim. _

- E lá vamos nós. – Lily disse.

- Hora do plano, esperar pra que quando o castelo pode vir abaixo a qualquer momento? – Alvo acrescentou acompanhando sua irmã de volta para a mesa onde Rose deveria está sentada estudando.

- Oh Meu Merlin... – Lily disse visivelmente segurando a risada.

Scorpius estava estatelado no chão, depois de Rose fazê-lo tropeçar. E ambos estavam vermelhos e falavam a plenos pulmões o quanto detestavam um ao outro. No instante seguinte estavam em pé dando as costas e tentando se distanciar quando ambos caíram no chão.

- Não brinca. – Rose disse irritada. – Empurrando garotas agora Malfoy?

- Empurrando? Eu que fui puxado para trás, sua doida.

- Como se eu fosse puxar você para alguma coisa. – Rose disse tentando se levantar, mas caindo novamente.

- Oi crianças. – Lily disse sorridente. – Temos uma novidade pra vocês.

- O que? – Rose e Scorpius disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Olha, já estão até falando juntos. Fico satisfeito. – Alvo sorriu animado.

- Imagina o que 24h não poderia fazer por eles maninho? – Lily colocou os braços sobre o ombro do garoto.

- Imagina o que 24h não poderiam fazer pelo castelo? – Alvo sorriu para irmã.

- Paz!

- Paz!

- Do que estão falando? – Scorpius perguntou irritando-se.

- O que fizeram? Conheço esses sorrisos de "está tudo sobre controle". Não tem nada sobre controle aqui, não consigo levantar! – Rose disse quase aos berros.

- Você fala muito alto. – Scorpius disse. – Não somos surdos.

- E você é um...

- Certo. É simples. – Lily disse calmamente. – Estão amarrados.

- O que? – Disseram juntos novamente.

- A M A R R A D O S. Amarrados. – Alvo sorriu. – Ideia brilhante. Ficaram 24h assim, e não adianta tentar um feitiço para desfazer o que Lily e eu fizemos. É criação própria.

- Sabem que o segundo nome de Alvo é de um grande criador de feitiços? – Lily sorriu.

- Estão brincando né? Eu não posso ficar amarrada nisso. – Rose disse apontando para Scorpius.

- Não estamos não. – Lily falou como se fosse obvio.

- Sou monitor e exijo que me tirem dessa armadilha. Ou vou levar o caso até a diretora. – Scorpius disse convicto.

- Ela sabe. – Alvo disse.

- O que?

- Sério, só sabem falar isso? – Lily perguntou rindo.

- Como assim a diretora sabe dessa... – Rose começou, mas Scorpius a interrompeu para variar.

- Loucura?

- Digamos que existem muitas pessoas cansadas dessa ladainha de vocês. – Alvo simplificou. – Pessoas da Sonserina, pessoas da Grifinória, professores, até os elfos estão cansados de vocês dois.

- O que?

- Vocês são chatos, vivem gritando um com o outro, planejando vinganças. Humilhando e sendo humilhados. Não podem se olhar sem que alguma coisa aconteça. Estão cansados de ficar escutando um reclamando do outro. Deveriam falar sobre coisas diferentes, não sobre o quanto se odeiam. – Lily disse perdendo a paciência.

- McGonagall aceitou minha sugestão de castigo pelo ultimo acontecimento na frente da escola toda. – Alvo sorriu. – Às vezes o sobrenome Potter é extremamente útil.

- Então é simples, ficaram 24h juntos, presos pela única coisa que possuem em comum. – Lily explicou.

- Seus idolatrados tênis. – Alvo disse. – E tenho a assinatura da diretora para mostrar que não podem escapar disso.

- Sem contar que dois monitores levando detenção é tão feio. – Lily riu.

- Aproveitem o dia. – Alvo disse enquanto saia da biblioteca acompanhado da sua irmãzinha.

* * *

><p><em>Ficamos felizes pela receptividade de vocês... e preciso dizer que a história de fato começa agora...<em>  
><em>espero que tenham gostado...<em>

_beijos_


	3. Aprendendo a andar juntos

_**Aprendendo a andar juntos**_

- Isso é ridículo é tão difícil você saber o que é esquerda e direita? – perguntou Rose nervosa dez minutos depois que os primos deixaram a biblioteca com eles amarrados.

Ambos já haviam tentado todos os feitiços possíveis para desamarrar os cadarços de seus tênis, já tinham tentado tira-los dos pés em vão. Tudo que faziam parecia inútil. A única solução que pensaram era tentar andar até a sala da diretora e ver se história dela saber da armação, era real. E se fosse mesmo real, implorarem para desfazerem, que já haviam aprendido a lição.

O mais difícil porém era aprender a andar com os pés amarrados.

- Acontece que sua direita seria a minha esquerda! – respondeu no mesmo tom que ela, tentando dar outro passo em vão.

- Oh merda! – Rose exclamou sem pudor – Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... – respirando fundo ela prosseguiu – Acho que se nos abraçássemos andaríamos melhor, quer dizer, começaríamos a andar finalmente.

Muito relutantes, cada um abraçou o outro. Rose a cintura do loiro e Scorpius os ombros dela.

- Se passarmos na frente do traíra do seu primo e da sua melhor amiga tagarela, talvez o convencemos que já nos damos bem e eles revertem o feitiço – comentou Scorpius quando finalmente conseguiram andar alguns centímetros.

E quando a ruiva e o moreno visualizaram os dois amigos carrancudos tentando andar juntos, abraçados, caíram na gargalhada, fazendo as esperanças de Scorpius irem embora como água escorrendo em um ralo.

- Acho que eles vão querer curtir com a nossa cara durante as 24 horas... – foi tudo o que Rose conseguiu dizer.

Decidiram ir para o grande salão, era hora do jantar, provavelmente todos os professores, inclusive a diretora estariam presentes.

O que não esperavam eram todos os risos e apostas que ouviram durante o percurso de alunos, apostas como:

- Aposto que eles se matam antes do dia terminar.

- Aposto que eles se matam nesse instante tentando descer as escadas.

Por sorte, ambos não caíram das escadas e decidiram ficar calados o percurso inteiro, para evitar discussões.

- Lá está ela – Scorpius apontou a diretora que saboreava um banquete sentada na principal cadeira do grande salão.

Com certa dificuldade e atraindo a atenção de todo restante dos alunos de Hogwarts, conseguiram quebrar a distancia e se aproximaram dela.

- Diretora McGonagall – chamou Rose delicadamente, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Senhorita Weasley, Senhor Malfoy, o que querem desta vez? – perguntou apenas olhando ambos. Não havia reparado em seus pés. Já que a mesa que os separaram evitava essa visão.

- Queremos que inverta o feitiço que ambos Potter's fizeram em nós – continuou Scorpius.

- Qual feitiço? – perguntou confusa.

- Este! – Rose exclamou, erguendo seus pés sem avisar Scorpius o fazendo cair no chão – Oh, desculpe doninha oxigenada.

- O pés de vocês estão...

- Nossos tênis diretora... – Rose apressou-se a explicar – amarraram os cadarços deles juntos.

- Forçando-nos a ficarmos 24 horas grudados um no outro – completou Scorpius, levantando do chão.

- Interessante – foi o que ela exclamou colocando o dedo no queixo.

- Então a senhora não sabia? – a garota perguntou retoricamente.

- Isso pode funcionar, estamos adotando uma nova forma de educar nossas crianças, o jeito construtivista. Ou seja, se não pode ensina-los da forma tradicional, porque não na pratica? Bom, e como estou cansada da constantes reclamações de ambos, acho que se passarem um tempo juntos, as coisas podem começar a funcionar.

- O que? – Scorpius exclamou alarmado – Não pode estar concordando com isso diretora!

- É insanidade!

- É uma loucura completa...

- É pedir para explodirmos o castelo andando forçadamente juntos...

- É pedir para uma terceira guerra dos Bruxos se iniciar.

- Vejam! Já estão até concordando... – terminou a senhora com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios – São só 24 horas, aposto que sobrevivem. Agora me deixem jantar em paz?

- Mas precisamos dormir...

- Precisamos tomar banho...

- Cursamos aulas diferentes...

- Ele é um garoto e eu uma garota... PRECISO DA MINHA PRIVACIDADE! – Rose gritou tentando fazer seu argumento ser valido.

- Aposto que se alongarmos um pouco o fio do cadarço... – a diretora levantou da onde estava sentada e apontou a varinha para o tênis de ambos fazendo o fio se alongar alguns centímetros – Acho que é o suficiente para usarem o banheiro com privacidade e dormirem em camas separadas. É por um dia somente...

- Eu sou da Grifinória e ela da Sonserina – Scorpius cruzou o braço já derrotado, sabendo que precisaria ficar amarrado a Rose durante as 24 horas.

- Podem usar as instalações dos monitores e dormir lá por essa noite... e... bom as aulas de vocês, até onde sei, são as mesmas... Problema resolvido.

Então ela voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira e saborear seu banquete contente.

- Aposto que ela esta se divertindo com isso – sussurrou Rose conseguindo andar tranquilamente ao lado de Scorpius agora que os fios estavam mais alongados.

- Aposto que todos estão se divertindo com isso...

- Sorria irmãzinha – Hugo apareceu na frente de ambos e tirou uma foto com uma antiga maquina fotográfica bruxa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou nervosa.

- Oh, só juntando provas contra você para entregar futuramente ao papai. Isso vai ser divertido – sorrindo ele saiu de perto dos dois indo se sentar na mesa da Lufa-lufa ao lado da prima.

- Hugo Weasley isso não vai ficar assim! – Rose gritou.

- Não acha que não está em condições de ameaçar ninguém? – Scorpius disse com uma expressão cansada.

- Não é porque estamos amarrados que precisa conversar comigo. Estamos entendidos? – Rose disse se virando para ir para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa tirar satisfações com Lily e ameaçar Hugo mais um pouco, mas um impulso a puxou para o outro lado. – O que acha que está fazendo?

- Estou indo me sentar para jantar. – Scorpius respondeu tentando andar, mas sendo obrigado a voltar para junto de Rose. – Qual o seu problema?

- Sentamos na mesa da Lufa-Lufa quero gritar com Lily.

- Sentamos na mesa da Grifinória porque eu vou convencer seu primo a desfazer essa idiotice. – Scorpius respondeu.

- Não entendeu que agora que a diretora concordou com isso eles não vão mudar de ideia? – Rose bufou. – Seu lento.

- Não respondo quem é lento porque obviamente sou mais educado que você. – Scorpius disse entre dentes.

- Vamos para Lufa-Lufa.

- Vamos para Grifinória.

Ambos deram as costas e sairiam andando, mas depois de uns cinco passos foram puxados um contra o outro fazendo com que Scorpius acabasse caindo sobre rose em pleno salão principal. Por um momento seus olhos se encontraram e as palavras voaram para longe dali. Eram olhos tão diferentes, mas que por aquele instante se completaram. O gelo contido nas roupas certinhas, no cabelo com gel, e no vocabulário aguçado e o calor voando através dos cabelos bagunçados, da camiseta preta e larga e da irritabilidade a flor da pele. Por um instante. Apenas um instante.

- Scorpius saí! – Rose disse empurrando o loiro para o lado. – Vive caindo, parece uma fruta podre.

- Você que vive me derrubando. – Scorpius disse se arrumando. – Não vou sentar na mesa da Lufa-Lufa só porque a senhorita fingida quer.

- Fingida é a sua...

- Se não podemos entrar em um acordo, não deveríamos jantar. – Scorpius disse pronto para arrastá-la para fora do salão. Já estava se irritando com os olhares e as gracinhas. – Do que estão rindo? – Perguntou ao grupo de alunos do primeiro ano aos gritos, fazendo as crianças saírem correndo.

- Olha... Ele também sabe gritar... – Rose sorriu debochada. – E estou com fome, estresses me deixam morta de fome.

- Deve existir uma solução. – Scorpius disse sério.

- E tem. – Rose respondeu. – Me acompanhe.

- Como se eu tivesse escolha- Scorpius disse irritado.

Ambos saíram . Juntos. Como aconteceria pelas próximas 24h.

- Deixe-me ver como essa foto ficou – disse divertida Lily pegando a foto instantânea da mão do primo.

- Um em cima do outro, eu não perderia esse momento por nada – Hugo riu vendo o sorriso divertido nos lábios da prima – Foi sua ideia amarra-los não é?

- Minha e do Alvo... – Lily parou um momento de rir e encarou os olhos claros do primo – Você não desaprova não é? Não é como meus irmãos ciumentos em relação a Rose.

- Rose e Scorpius? – ele riu pelo nariz – Eu com ciúmes da Rose com o Scorpius. Oh não seja ridícula Lily, eles jamais ficariam juntos, não tenho ciúmes da Rose por um único motivo...

- E qual seria?

- Nenhum garoto olharia ela com aquelas roupas e seu temperamento explosivo.

- Ah, não teria tanta certeza disso – disse com sabedoria voltando a encarar seu prato de comida.

- Ela não é como você...

- Como assim? – perguntou desesperada voltando a encara-lo.

- Bem, eu vejo razão para o Alvo e o James terem ciúmes de irmão com você.

- Por quê?

- É óbvio Lily... – ele mordeu os lábios relutante em continuar seu discurso, mas mesmo assim o fez – Você é linda, não é burra como as outras garotas, não se arruma para se exibir, mas para se sentir bem, tem a constante mania de conversar consigo mesma que é engraçado. Sabe? Homens gostam de mulheres, bonitas, engradas e inteligentes. Você é tudo isso...

- Eu sou...? – sua pergunta saiu numa voz extremamente fina e perplexa.

- Mais que isso... é tão fácil se apaixonar por você...

Então ela ficou sem fala e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era respirar irregularmente e não desgrudar os olhos dele.

- Não acha isso engraçado? – ele perguntou rindo desviando o olhar do dela.

- Rose e Scorpius tentando comer? Totalmente – Lily se martirizava por recuar do assunto que estavam conversando nas entrelinhas.

- Não, isso de ser tão fácil de se apaixonarem pela gente, mas saber que quem queremos é...

- É impossível de ficar junto?

- Não sei, é? – devolveu a pergunta para ela.

Lily ficou repentinamente vermelha.

- Depende por quem se apaixonou...

- Ah sou apaixonado pela musica – ele riu voltando a comer – E pela comida...

Lily revirou os olhos, não sabia se se sentia aliviada ou triste.

- E você, por quem é apaixonada? – perguntou displicentemente.

- EU? – ela se martirizava com sua estupida mania de dizer as coisas tão alto – Nicholas White – disse sua mentira do momento.

- AH ENTENDI! – Hugo exclamou de repente batendo o garfo na mesa – Por isso ia ajudar a Sophia a sair comigo... troca de favores entre amigas.

- Ah não é isso não Hugo, ela que me implorou demais, eu não pude fazer nada... – começou a se desculpar, não sabia ao certo o porquê – Mas você já me disse que a detesta, então eu irei conversar com ela hoje mesmo cancelando nosso trato...não vou te meter nisso, não se preocupe.

- Mas se você quer tanto sair com o Nicholas, sinto-me culpado em não te ajudar.

- Não se sinta, serio, nem vale muito a pena, não disse que é fácil se apaixonarem por mim? Irei usar minhas artimanhas para conquista-lo eu mesma – ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Agora quer conquista-lo? –perguntou nervoso.

- Você mesmo queria me ajudar oras...

- Nicholas não faz seu tipo Lily.

- Como assim? – perguntou irritada pela maneira que ele conversava com ela.

- Ele não gosta de coisas dos Trouxas e acha que musica é perda de tempo.

- Então concluísse que ele não faz seu tipo, você que gosta dessas coisas.

- Você também, quer dizer, pelo menos achei que gostasse... – Hugo tentava entender quando haviam começado a discutir.

- Não se preocupe, acho que temos ideias bem distintas quanto aos gostos de cada um – ela colocou um pedaço enorme de galinha na boca, tentando fazer-se não falar besteiras.

- Acho que devia aceitar o convite da Sophia – Hugo comentou amargurado.

- Como assim! – exclamou engolido com enorme dificuldade o que antes mastigava.

- Oras se vai sair com o Nicholas que é tão diferente de você, posso dar uma chance a Sophia.

- Isso tem haver comigo agora?

- Porque insiste nesse negocio de você ser o centro de tudo o que eu faço Lily?

- Está se contradizendo!

- Sabe o que seria muito melhor? – ele riu sarcástico para ela – Se nós quatro saíssemos num encontro duplo.

- Seria incrivelmente maravilhoso – ela exclamou alarmada não escondendo sua frustação.

- Ótimo, vou avisar o Nicholas...

- Vou avisar a Sophia.

Então ela resolveu sair de perto do primo e ir para um lugar afastado, antes de fazer algo estupido como dizer seus dilemas em voz alta.

xx

- Pelo visto não somos os únicos que brigam. – Scorpius disse enquanto tentava ignorar os olhares da Corvinal inteira. – Por que mesmo estamos sentados aqui?

- Zona neutra. Não é a minha casa, não é a sua casa e não é onde eu queria sentar. – Rose disse com a boca cheia. – Cala a boca e come.

- Tenho certeza que sua mãe deve ter te dado educação. Ela é uma das mais brilhantes bruxas que existem. Engole antes de falar. – Scorpius disse colocando uma colher na boca.

- Você é muito florzinha Scorpius. – Rose rebateu.

- Retire o que disse.

- Ou o que? – Rose riu voltando a comer. – Não bate em garotas, você mesmo disse isso.

- Não preciso bater. – Scorpius sorriu. – Então retire o que disse. Ser educado e responsável não me faz ser "florzinha" me faz ser um ser humano e não um tipo bizarro de ser como você é.

- Bizarro é você, e não retiro o que eu disse. – Rose resmungou.

- Usando suas palavras: Não diga que eu não avisei. – Scorpius pegou seu copo de suco de abobora e o virou lentamente sobre a cabeça da garota. Vendo o liquido se espalhar pelos cabelos mal cuidados com duas cores, e caindo sobre os olhos pintados de preto formando borrões enormes. – Deveria usar menos maquiagem, pela primeira vez estou vendo seu rosto de verdade. – Scorpius sorriu.

- Malfoy eu vou te matar! Ou não me chamo Rose Weasley! – Rose disparou sobre o loiro tentando acertá-lo com todos os socos possíveis.

- Para! Você é uma doida! Eu disse para retirar o que disse, e você bate como uma garota. – Scorpius riu dela.

- Eu sou uma garota seu idiota! – Rose disse se afastando, todos os olhares eram na direção deles. – O que foi? Estava salvando a vida dele de um ataque de marimbondos invisíveis.

- Não parece uma garota. – Scorpius disse.

- É entre nós dois você parece mesmo mais com uma do que eu. – Rose retrucou.

- Eu te odeio sabia?

- Estamos quites, porque eu também preferia ser atirada da torre de astronomia a ter que ficar perto de você. – Rose respondeu.

- Eu preferiria me jogar no lago em pleno inverno.

- Se quiser quando as 24h terminarem eu te jogo lá com todo o prazer do mundo. – Rose sorriu. – E só para não ficar com inveja. – Rose pegou o copo e virou em cima da cabeça do garoto enquanto sorria satisfeita.

- Sua... – Scorpius disse quase se esquecendo que Rose era uma garota.

- Já chega! Os dois vão se limpar, e não pensem que essa gracinha vai fazer com que se livrem da detenção. – McGonagall disse sem emoção, mas suas narinas se mexendo mostrava que uma palavra e eles estariam realmente encrencados. – Ou param com isso ou posso fazer às 24h se transformarem em 48h, em 72h, depende dos senhores. Podem ir se limpar.

- Sim Senhora. – Os dois murmuraram se levantando e finalmente saindo do salão principal.

Rose pensou ter escutado palmas ao fundo.

- Viu eles te odeiam. – Ela resmungou.

- Não é bem de mim que as garotas ficam falando no meio do corredor, e nem do meu jeito patético de se vestir. – Scorpius disse.

- Quem liga para o que essas fúteis falam? – Rose deu de ombros. Mas no fundo se sentiu magoada, e naquele momento não queria ficar discutindo com o loiro. Na verdade se pudesse iria para seu quarto e ficaria deitada no escuro ignorando todo o resto do mundo.

Por incrível que pareça Scorpius reparou que algo estava estranho e permaneceu de boca fechada, algumas vezes ele conseguia ser cruel. E naquele momento a sensação não era nenhum pouco boa.

Andaram em silencio pelos corredores de Hogwarts, até chegarem ao local que iriam dividir.

- Eu preciso de um banho – Scorpius olhou para si mesmo com nojo.

- Depois que eu digo que é mais mulherzinha que eu fica nervoso... – Rose comentou displicentemente em voz alta.

- Aposto que vai querer usar o banheiro primeiro.

- Você não é um Lord? Então sabe que as damas são primeiro – Rose caminhou até a porta que sabia que era do banheiro e a abriu, indicando com a mão para Scorpius passar – As damas primeiro.

- Hahahahaha – riu sarcástico – Muito engraçada Weasley!

Rose segurava sua barriga e ria descontroladamente.

- Veja, já estamos dando risadas juntos, o plano deles está funcionando.

E sem dizer mais nada, ela entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta, fazendo Scorpius sentar-se do outro lado da porta e apenas esperar.

Ele sabia que provavelmente, esse era o único momento que teria de paz e tranquilidade sem ela falando em sua orelha, ou lhe provocando, então fechou os olhos e só esperou a dor de cabeça passar.

- LÁ LÁ LÁ WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE, WE GOT FUN AND GAMES WE GOT EVERYTHING YOU WANT HONEY, WE KNOW THE NAMES… 

- Ah cale essa boca! – gritou Scorpius tampando os ouvidos quando viu que ela só amentou o tom de voz.

E depois de mais de meia hora sentado no chão, aturando o cantar de Rose desafinado, nas mais diversas musicas antigas de roqueiros Trouxas, ela finalmente saiu do banheiro. E o loiro não estava preparado para a visão que apareceu em sua frente.

Rose estava linda, mais que linda na percepção dele. Ela usava um pijama de cor rosa listrado com branco, seus cabelos molhados estavam penteados e mais que isso, naturalmente presos num rabo de cavalo no alto de sua cabeça, deixando seu rosto a mostra e sem aquela maquiagem ele pode ver o quanto era linda. E como seus olhos azuis se destacavam mais que nunca.

- Limpa a baba Malfoy, estava dormindo é? – ela perguntou dando risada.

- Pijama rosa – ele começou a rir dela tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.

- Presente do meu pai – ela revirou os olhos, tinha que fingir que detestava a roupa, mesmo que gostasse bastante dela – Você não faz ideia o quanto é difícil tomar banho com os tênis – Rose apontou seus tênis encharcados.

Com um floreio de varinha, fez a agua se evaporar.

- Aposto que os molho bem menos que você...

Então ele entrou no banheiro e foi a vez de Rose esperar, usando um feitiço de Accio, ela resolveu se atualizar em sua leitura enquanto esperava ele sair do banho.

E quando sua leitura estava na melhor parte e ela foi obrigada a se levantar do chão porque Scorpius queria abrir a porta, ao erguer os olhos, não esperava ter a visão que teve.

- Droga esqueci minha camiseta – deixando metade do corpo para fora, Rose viu ele sem camisa por um flash, ele era extremamente branco, mas ela gostava da cor, se pegou ruborizando quando Scorpius disse:

- Limpa a baba Weasley, dormiu lendo seu livro? – ele riu pelo nariz saindo do banheiro, com um pijama azul royal.

- Você não penteando cabelo – ela apontou para os cabelos desarrumados dele – Isso é novidade.

Na verdade ela havia amado o estilo desarrumado e despreocupado dele, mas jamais admitiria isso a si mesma, jamais.

- Eu gosto de ser um pouco...

- Você mesmo?

- É, quando eu me escondo do mundo – terminou Scorpius.

- Veja, tivemos nosso primeiro dialogo sem discussões e sarcasmos. Estamos crescendo – Rose lhe entregou um sorriso amarelo.

- E você estragou tudo – Scorpius suspirou e resolveu caminhar até sua cama, estava cansado demais para discutir, o dia havia sido longo demais.

Mas se eles pensaram que seria fácil dormir estavam errados. Era desconfortável ficar com o tênis ali, e mais desconfortável ainda ver que os minutos do relógio pareciam parados. Por um momento Rose se perguntou se não tinham enfeitiçado o tempo para que passasse mais lentamente, a obrigando a ficar ali pela eternidade.

O perfume de Scorpius não era forte, mas estava a incomodando. Não era um incomodo comum, era uma sensação estranha no estomago que percorria para o resto do corpo. Uma coisa que ela desconhecia e que preferia viver sem ela. Mas era tarde a sensação toda estava nela, por toda parte dela.

- Está dormindo? – Ela falou com a voz fraca torcendo por uma resposta.

- Não consigo. – Ele disse. Sem sarcasmo e sem piadas. – Não está conseguindo também né?

- É estranho dormir de tênis, e ainda por cima com uma pessoa que me odeia. – Rose disse.

- Não vou te matar, pode ficar tranquila. – Scorpius brincou.

- Sei que não vai, eu te mataria antes...

- A poderosa Rose Weasley. – Scorpius disse ironicamente.

- Me acha poderosa? – Rose perguntou se levantando e abraçando os joelhos.

- Te acho estranha. – Scorpius disse também se levantando e ficando ao lado dela. – E isso não é uma ofensa.

- Tudo bem... Quase todo mundo aqui me acha estranha. – Rose sorriu.

- São as roupas... E o cabelo... – Scorpius disse sinceramente. – Mas também me acham estranho.

- É o padrão. – Rose suspirou.

- Eu chamaria de ideologia. – Scorpius disse sério.

- Por que me odeia? – Rose diz de repente.

- Não sei ao certo. – Scorpius dá de ombros. – Você me odeia mais, e nunca nem conversamos.

- Odeio o seu papel em tudo isso. – Rose disse.

- Meu papel?

- Filho perfeito, aluno exemplo, sua vida está completamente traçada e ninguém espera demais de você. – Rose disse.

- Esperam coisas de mim. – Scorpius disse. – Esperam que eu seja como você.

- Eis o problema. Esperam que eu seja como você também. – Rose deu de ombros.

- Nos odiamos porque odiamos o que o outro representa. – Scorpius sorriu. – Isso daria ótimas teorias.

- Daria uma excelente história, com uma trilha sonora das antigas. – Rose riu.

- Que tipo de história gosta? – Scorpius perguntou.

- De todo tipo, pessoas rebeldes também leem. – Rose disse séria.

- Jura? Nem desconfiei quando sai do banheiro e encontrei você com o livro, ou o tanto de vezes que fui obrigado a te ver na biblioteca. – Scorpius disse.

- Sarcasmo não combina com você, na verdade pessoas precisam ter estilo para isso. E sabemos que aqui só têm uma pessoa com estilo: Eu. – Rose sorriu.

- Se é para brigar vou dormir, ou fingir que durmo. – Scorpius disse voltando a se deitar.

- Romance Policiais. – Rose falou. - Agatha Cristhie. Não acho que conheça.

- É uma autora trouxa que seria considera como clássica por muitas escolas espalhadas pelo mundo. Existem pessoas que estudam o jeito dela escrever além de inúmeros fãs clubes ligados a literaturas do estilo dela. – Scorpius falou virando para cima e olhando para o teto.

- Como?

- Gosto de ler, acha que estou sempre na biblioteca para manter o papel? – Scorpius disse sério.

- Na verdade eu achava sim. – Rose disse com a voz fraca.

- Surpresa! – Scorpius falou visivelmente magoado.

- E qual o seu tipo de história preferida?

- Ficção. – Ele suspirou. – Trouxas não acreditam em muitas coisas, mas inventam histórias ótimas de futuros e planetas desconhecidos.

- Estamos tendo uma conversa, nenhum trouxa poderia inventar algo assim. – Rose riu. – mais ficção que isso não sei se existe.

- Então está faltando uma trilha sonora para se tornar uma ficção real. – Scorpius disse e sorria. Tinha um sorriso bonito quando não era forçado. Rose se pegou decorando o que aquele gesto simples fazia com a expressão do loiro. O sorriso o deixava imensamente bonito. – Qual banda sugeria?

- Com toda certeza Guns and Roses. – Rose disse completamente diferente. Falar de música sempre a deixava feliz, era a única coisa que a libertava.

- Esse é o nome do grupo que grita aquelas coisas no corredor? – Scorpius disse. – Deveria aprender usar fones de ouvidos Rose, eles já são permitidos em Hogwarts.

- Funciona melhor quando é no ultimo. – Rose disse séria. – Deveria tentar qualquer dia desses. Hei você sabe o que é música?

- Engraçadinha.

- Sua banda preferida deve ser de velhos. – Rose disse rindo.

- É de velhos sim. – Scorpius disse. – Velhos Gênios.

- Quem seriam esses?

- The Beatles, e a sabedoria deles. – Scorpius disse sério. – Hora de dormir Rose, estamos quase voltando ao inicio de tudo isso. Brigas e mais brigas. Estou realmente cansado.

Scorpius virou de lado deixando Rose perplexa. Não deveria ser possível eles terem tanta coisa em comum. Algo estava errado e o pior é que ainda teriam muitas horas juntos. Isso iria enlouquecê-la.


	4. Uma lembrança

_**Uma lembrança**_

Ela corria no sonho, se sentia livre pela primeira vez, parecia uma coisa utópica, usava um vestido da cor azul que destacava seus olhos, e não havia nenhuma maquiagem em seu rosto, o que a deixava naturalmente linda. Rose de vestido num sonho e sem maquiagem, não podia ser realidade mesmo. Ela erguia seus braços e corria num campo plaino onde só se via grama em sua extensão. Parado, há alguns metros de distancia estava ele, usava calça jeans e uma blusa, seus cabelos haviam sido penteados por seus dedos, e mostrava o sorriso mais lindo de todos.

Talvez, naquela realidade alternativa, eles haviam encontrados seus verdadeiros "eu", talvez, mas somente talvez, o fato dela ter corrido até ele e o abraçado alegremente fosse algo natural. Talvez e somente talvez, Rose tivesse visto o beijo que ia se seguir se não tivesse caído da cama e acordado.

– O QUE É ISSO? – urrou levantando-se do chão, com a cara de sono e seus olhos lutando para não abrir.

– Já são sete da manhã, eu já estou acordado há uma hora, já me arrumei, li um pouco as matérias da aula de hoje e cansei de esperar você acordar. Estou com fome.

Rose se aproximou dele, seus olhos expressavam tanto ódio que Scorpius se surpreendeu com o fato de ela não lhe matar somente com o olhar.

– Você tem problema, é serio!

– Qual é seu problema com o cedo? – Scorpius perguntou tentando puxar um dialogo quando viu a garota andar nervosamente até o banheiro para se arrumar.

– Só acho que ele deve morrer! – gritou do banheiro.

– Assim como eu? – ele não sabia ao certo porque havia feito essa pergunta, se estava somente tentando puxar assunto com ela, ou se queria saber se o ódio dela, depois da conversa de ontem, havia diminuído.

– Você devia sofrer uma morte também – respondeu automaticamente – Mas devia ser bem lenta e dolorosa.

– Tão feliz por termos começado o dia com um dialogo saudável – ele soou sarcástico.

– Foi você que quis conversar...

Ele sorriu, não sabia bem ao certo o porquê, mas já não odiava tanto Rose assim, na verdade estava até pensando se havia conseguido a odiar um dia.

– Qual é o seu problema Scorpius? – repreendeu a si mesmo dando um tapa em sua própria testa.

– Agora deu pra falar sozinho? – Rose saiu do banheiro dando risada.

– Já está pronta? – ele perguntou reparando na roupa torta da garota da Sonserina.

– Está brincando né? – ela pegou seu estojo de maquiagem em cima de uma escrivaninha e se tranco no banheiro novamente.

Scorpius resolveu sentar e esperar, sabia que ia demorar.

Quando Rose terminou finalmente de se arrumar e pegou sua mochila, caminharam até o grande Salão para o café da manhã. Para a surpresa da garota estava vazio.

– Está tão cedo que não há ninguém aqui ainda! – gritou Rose frustrada – Eu poderia estar dormindo!

– Eu poderia ficar sem seus gritos em minha orelha, se não fosse tão chata esse tempo todo e seus primos não tivessem a estupida ideia de nos amarrar.

Rose cruzou os braços e lhe lançou um olhar cortante. Em um acordo mudo, resolveram ir comer na mesa da Corvinal.

Como movimento automático, cada um pegou seu café da manhã, um ovo, um bacon, e pedaços de salsinha, sem contar o suco de abobora. Só notaram os mesmos gostos quando já estavam acabando de comer.

A garota não ia comentar nada a coincidência, afinal, já era estranho demais ter tido uma conversa pré-civilizada com ele noite passada. Mas Scorpius parecia querer começar uma espécie de estranha amizade com ela.

– Sempre fui da teoria que um café da manhã sem bacon e suco de abobora não é um digno café da manhã – ele deu um sorriso torto que não era falso, mas sim muito modesto.

– Eu aprendi a apreciar a comida dos elfos com minha mãe e devora-la inteira sem pudor com meu pai – e pela primeira vez no dia, sua resposta a ele não foi um sarcasmo.

– Serio Rose, nem tinha notado que seu apetite era voraz – ele a zoou.

– É os genes Weasley.

– Olhe Alvo, estão se tratando pelo primeiro nome – exclamou Lily empolgada atrás de ambos, sem disfarçar.

– O que será que aconteceu a noite? – o irmão levantou a sobrancelha cumplice.

– Nossa noite foi uma guerra – começou Rose.

– Gritamos um com o outro.

– Ele quase me bateu.

– No fim Rose acabou rolando no chão...

Lily arregalou os olhos.

– Imaginem o que quiserem – terminou a garota mais velha rindo da cara da prima – Sabe que eu acho que o plano de vocês está dando certo.

– Está? – Scorpius perguntou completamente serio.

Rose pisou fortemente em seu pé, fazendo o loiro quase gritar de dor. Ele havia entendido perfeitamente o recado: "Finja que estamos bem, para livrar-nos disso o mais rápido possível"

– Sinto que já não posso viver sem ela – Scorpius acrescentou falsamente.

– Coitados, pensam que nos engana – disse Alvo para a irmã.

– Alvo eu estou morrendo de dó deles. – Lily disse rindo. – Pense positivo já se foram mais que metade das horas.

– Mas lembrem-se que podemos fazer tudo novamente. – Alvo disse se afastando com Lily para outra mesa a fim de deixar Rose e Scorpius sozinhos.

– Corta essa! – Rose exclamou.

– Eles são seus parentes, me explica como podem ter ideias como essas? – Scorpius disse cansado.

– Junte o sangue Potter herdado de um dos mais baderneiros que Hogwarts já conheceu, James Potter, com o sangue da melhor dupla de arruaceiros da história, Jorge e Fred Weasley. Eis que surgem James, Alvo e Lily Potter.

– Certo, tá explicado. – Scorpius disse voltando a comer.

– Como é? – Rose questionou curiosa.

– Como é o que sua doida? – Scorpius perguntou.

– Como é não ter sobrenome de herói de guerra? – Rose suspirou.

– Bem pior do que ter. – Scorpius deu de ombros.

– Duvido. – Rose disse séria.

– Você e seu irmão, e seus primos, e os Lovegood, todos vocês possuem sobrenomes de heróis, daqueles que escolheram o lado do bem, que lutaram e que venceram. – Scorpius respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Mas eu sou um Malfoy, e isso significa apenas uma coisa nessa escola: Traidor.

– Scorpius... – Rose disse tentando fazer com que ele parasse de falar.

– Um traidor de Hogwarts, um covarde que não ficou de lado nenhum. – Scorpius deu de ombros. – Eu acho que ter um sobrenome de herói de guerra é bem mais fácil.

Naquele momento um choque passou por Rose, ele estava certo. Ela odiava o fato de todos quererem ser seus amigos no primeiro ano por ela ser Rose Weasley, ela detestava que os professores acreditassem em tudo que ela dizia, só porque ela era filha de Hermione Granger e qualquer um que tivesse o sangue dela seria incapaz de fazer algo errado. Rose detestava ser quem era por culpa dos outros, mas não tinha motivo para isso quando comparada a ele. Scorpius que sofria os pesares que seu sobrenome causava, ele que não conseguia amigo nenhum, ele que era insultado. Ela se lembrava do primeiro ano dos dois. E não tinha sido nada fácil.

_Flashback_

_Eles estavam na aula de instrução á voo. Rose estava ao lado do garoto loiro que andava de cabeça baixa por todos os lados. Seu pai havia pedido para ela não virar amiga dele, mas definitivamente ele não era ameaça nenhuma para qualquer um que fosse. E as outras pessoas o tratavam tão mal. Ela levantou os olhos a tempo de ver seu primo James e alguns amigos resolvendo implicar um pouco com o tal Malfoy._

– _Você deveria ser impedido de estudar em Hogwarts. – Chris, uma garoto alto e corpulento, dizia em tom de maldade._

– _Por quê? Se deixam você. – Scorpius respondeu dando alguns passos para se afastar dos garotos. Rose sentiu vontade de aplaudir a atitude dele, mas só observou._

– _Dizer isso ao Chris não faz de você alguém melhor. – James disse zombeteiro. – Como um Malfoy tem coragem de voltar aqui depois de tudo que sua família fez?_

– _Foram eles e não eu. – Scorpius respondeu._

– _Mas o sangue deles corre em suas veias. – Phil, baixinho e de rosto amassado, disse rindo._

– _Podem me deixar em paz? – Scorpius perguntou tentando trocar de lugar, nesse momento já estava bem longe de Rose, mas ela tinha acompanhado os garotos atenta ao que diziam._

– _Depois de uma brincadeirinha. – James disse puxando a varinha. – Essa eu aprendi com meu pai nas férias, ele estava apenas brincando com Alvo, mas eu aprendi direitinho._

_Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e Scorpius subiu no ar pelo pé esquerdo. O garoto ficou pendurado enquanto quase todos riam. Rose achou que era a brincadeira mais idiota do mundo e não entendia como seu tio pode ensiná-la aos seus primos. Não era justo tratar o garoto daquela maneira só porque ele tinha o sobrenome daqueles que apoiaram Lord Voldemort._

– _Deixem ele em paz! – Rose gritou se aproximando a passos firmes._

– _Rosinha não se meta em assuntos que não são seus. – James disse rindo._

– _Deixe ele em paz James, ou..._

– _Ou o que priminha? – James riu apertando a bochecha dela._

– _Ou conto para tia Gina que você tem a capa de invisibilidade escondida! E usa ela para escapar nas férias e ir jogar videogame. – Rose disse séria._

– _Não faria isso._

– _James sua prima é muito intrometida. – Chris disse rindo._

–_E você é muito burro, mas não vejo ninguém lhe dizendo isso. – Rose disse séria. – E sim James eu faria. Tio Harry não ia gostar de saber o que você anda fazendo na escola._

– _Não precisa fazer drama, eu solto o Malfoy. – James disse fazendo Scorpius cair no chão._

_Os garotos se afastaram da turma que ainda esperava pela professora e quando Scorpius estava voltando para seu lugar Rose suspirou satisfeita consigo mesma._

– _Não vai agradecer? – Ela perguntou sorridente._

– _Obrigado, por nada. – Scorpius disse. – Isso não acabou aqui mesmo._

– _Como assim? – Rose perguntou não entendendo._

– _Eu sempre vou ser um Malfoy, você sempre vai ser uma Weasley, e James sempre vai ser um Potter. – Scorpius sorriu fraco. – E desses três sobrenomes é fácil saber quem sofrerá maiores consequências._

_Ele se afastou, ficando de lado de um aluno magrelo de quem ela não se lembrava do nome. E foi nesse momento que aconteceu. Nesse momento ela começou a odiar o jeito que as pessoas a viam, o jeito que as pessoas se comportavam. O jeito que todos queriam que a Weasley fosse perfeitinha._

_Fim do Flashback_

– Rose? – Scorpius perguntou vendo que ela não lhe respondia.

– Vamos para a aula. – Ela disse se levantando.

O caminho até a sala foi completamente silencioso entre eles, mas dentro dela existiam gritos e dúvidas.

xx

– Eu preciso afirmar que você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo – Lily ouviu o grito de sua amiga Sophia atrás de si antes de sentir ela a abraçando fortemente – Eu acho que te devo minha vida Lily.

– Por quê? – a ruiva quase ria do jeito exagerado que ela falava.

– É serio, você conseguindo um encontro com o Hugo para mim – seus olhos brilhavam feliz e ela não fazia questão de desfazer o abraço.

– Ah isso – Lily exclamou sem perceber sua voz dolorida – É um encontro a quatro não é?

Ela fez uma careta terrível se lembrando do plano com o primo, crente que a amiga não podia vê-la frustrada.

– Não, não é... você não ficou sabendo? – perguntou saindo finalmente do abraço – O pessoal do quarto ano, nós, vamos fazer o "Sete minutos no céu" hoje à noite na sala precisa. Sabe o que isso significa?

Lily sabia o que significava. O jogo "Sete minutos no céu" era aquele em que vários casais de Hogwarts, ou supostos casais, se juntavam numa roda, com uma garrafa no centro que girava, escolhendo algum rapaz, enquanto uma garota esperava dentro de um armário o escolhido. Ela sabia tanto o que isso significava que começou a suar em pânico.

– E nós quatro, eu, você, meu irmão e seu primo, vamos participar.

– Nós vamos? – a pergunta saiu no tom de terror na voz da garota.

– Sim, ambos concordaram. Só vim te agradecer e te avisar.

– O Hugo concordou com isso? – ela só sabia fazer perguntas, na verdade não estava ligando para muita coisa mais.

– Na verdade foi dele a ideia, e sabe como ele me contou a novidade?

– Tenho até medo de te perguntar como – Lily estava até dizendo seus pensamentos em voz alta.

– Ele pegou seu violão, começou a tocar olhando para mim, me chamando para sair com ele – ela olhava sonhadoramente para ela – Ai ai – suspirou romanticamente.

– Ele tocou pra você? – sua voz estava fina demais, quase chorosa.

– Sim – ela pegou na mão da amiga e pulou de alegria – Da pra acreditar? O Hugo é o cara mais difícil dessa escola, eu nunca vi ele ficar com ninguém, mesmo com todas as garotas em cima dele, e agora...

– Você tem a chance de beija-lo no "Sete minutos no céu" – Lily concluiu tentando fazer seus olhos pararem de se encher de água.

– Ah estou tão feliz – e voltou a abraçar Lily – E isso foi você quem fez. Obrigada.

– Foi eu! – disse zangada consigo mesma.

– Eu preciso ir agora arrumar muitas coisas, pedir desesperadamente para minha mãe comprar um vestido para eu usar hoje à noite, nos encontramos mais tarde, certo?

– É... – gemeu tristemente.

Enquanto via a amiga se distanciar saltitante para sua primeira aula do dia, Lily só sentia uma coisa. Ódio.

E foi por conta do ódio que ela virou seu olhar furioso para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e viu seu primo popstar, galã idiota que ficava se exibindo para todas, comer sem pudor seu café da manhã.

– Sua ideia! – gritou perguntando perto dele.

Ela já não se importava com o olhar de todos voltado para si, na verdade ela não se importava com nada, nem com seus pensamentos gritando em voz alta.

– O que deu em você Lily? – ele perguntou baixo olhando assustado pra ela.

Lily segurou sua respiração e evitou de falar novamente alguma besteira e deixar todos os alunos descobrirem seu grande segredo que nem ela ainda havia se permitido admitir a si mesma. Estava apaixonada por seu primo. Terrivelmente apaixonada por seu primo.

– Está ficando vermelha – ele disse preocupado

Ela soltou a respiração de uma vez e a coloração de seu rosto voltou ao normal. Virando as costas começou a dar passos fortes para longe dos olhares que a encaravam.

– Espere Lily... – pediu Hugo correndo atrás dela.

A garota suspirou derrotada e deixou que lágrimas marcassem seu rosto. "Não chore na frente dele sua idiota estupida" ordenou a si mesma por pensamento, mesmo que o ato de não chorar não fosse mais possível.

– Ei, o que deu em você? – Hugo a alcançou relando em seu ombro tentando faze-la se acalmar.

Lily estava com o rosto virado tentando fazer o primo não enxergar a prova de seu ciúme doentio.

– Não vou falar com você – respondeu baixo, tentando fazer com que Hugo não escutasse sua voz chorosa.

– Esta chorando? – perguntou preocupado relando no queixo dela a fazendo mostrar seu rosto a ele – Não diga que é por minha causa.

– Sua causa! – ela se livrou da mão dele nervosa – Acha que tudo o que me afeta é por causa de você?

– O que foi que eu fiz? – ele cruzou seus braços esperando ela confessar.

– SETE MINUTOS NO CÉU? Você sugeriu isso? Por quê? – explodiu finalmente, sabendo que não conseguiria disfarçar mais nada.

– Bem, na verdade eu... – ele começou a coçar a cabeça constrangido tentando pensar em alguma desculpa para ela.

– O que esperava com aquilo? Reunir seu "clubinho" de fanáticas por Hugo Weasley num jogo de garrafa para beijar o máximo que conseguir? – voltou a urrar pouco se importando com tudo.

– Na verdade eu sugeri esse jogo porque queria beijar somente...

– HOGWARTS INTEIRA! – gritou com a voz esganiçada.

– Está com ciúme? – perguntou com o coração aos pulos de expectativa.

Lily riu sarcástica.

– Só nos seus sonhos teria ciúmes de você...

– Deixe eu te explicar... eu sugeri esse jogo porque, pra mim Lily... pra mim... – ele suspirou mexendo em seus cabelos tentando criar coragem – ainda não acredito que está com ciúmes de mim.

E ele tinha consigo o sorriso mais largo do mundo.

– Sabe o que eu acho? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços ainda furiosa – Que esse "Sete minutos no céu" vão ser perfeitos, vou tentar beijar todos lá...

– O que? – e foi a vez dele sentir ciúmes – Você não me deixou explicar...

– Tchau Hugo, até a noite...

Virando as costas para ele, ela marchou até sua primeira aula do dia, consciente que talvez Hugo tivesse descoberto varias coisas.

– Sua maluca... – ele gritou para que ela ouvisse – Minha maluca.

Sussurrou para si mesmo sorridente e caminhou assobiando feliz para sua aula.

– Aquele... aquele... aquele... argh...

– Lily?

– Como eu odeio ele... E essa ideia idiota! Só um tarado daria uma ideia dessas. Eu não vou aguentar... Não vou aguentar ver ele... ahhhh... – Lily disse jogando a cabeça sobre os braços e começando a chorar.

– Lily? Está tudo bem? Alguém te machucou? – Uma garota disse olhando confusa para a ruiva que tinha erguido os olhos vermelhos.

– Jenny? – Lily disse olhando a garota de olhos grandes e negros com cabelos loiros curtos e cheios. – Jenny! Minha vida é uma tragédia! – Lily disse voltando a se jogar sobre os braços e chorar. – Uma tragédia! Eu estava... estava... esperando... Mas essa festa! Como eu vou poder participar dessa festa? Ahhhhhhh!

– Lily... – Jenny sorriu. – Está falando da festa que organizaram para o nosso ano né? Parece que foi seu primo que teve a idéia.

– Sim... – Lily estava fungando as lágrimas.

– Bem... Será que... – Jenny pareceu constrangida.

O rosto vermelho, mexendo nos cabelos freneticamente, os olhos se dilatando. Lily suspirou cansada. Não era possível mais uma querendo sua ajuda com Hugo, era impossível tantas garotas querendo um relacionamento com a mesma pessoa. Deveriam avisar que existem outros garotos em Hogwarts.

– O que Jenny? – Lily perguntou segurando sua raiva.

– É que eu... eu... Queria pedir sua ajuda com...

– Hugo... — Lily respondeu cansada, sentindo que começaria a gritar e a falar sozinha em breve.

– Não! – Jenny gritou. – Não... Não é com o Hugo!

– Não? – Lily perguntou abrindo um sorriso gigantesco.

– Não... – A garota riu.

– Tem certeza? É que...

– Todas as garotas gostam dele... – Jenny sorriu. – Ele é um cara legal, mas eu... eu... eu gosto de outra pessoa. – A garota tinha adquirido um tom escarlate vivo.

– Oh Jenny! – Lily disse se levantando e abraçando a garota. – Já disse que te adoro? Eu te adoro...

– Lily... Você é engraçada. – Jenny disse rindo.

– Então? Quem é?

– É... – Jenny começou a gaguejar. – Não vá rir de mim, por favor...

– Claro que não... – Lily suspirou. – Eu sei como é difícil gostar de alguém...

– Por isso pedi sua ajuda. – Jenny disse olhando da ruiva para o garoto que acabava de entrar na sala. – Eu vejo como olha para ele... é do mesmo jeito que eu olho para...

– Olho pra quem? – Lily gritou fazendo as pessoas olharem.

– Para seu primo... – Jenny disse com a voz baixa.

– Eu... eu...

– Não conto para ninguém. – Jenny sorriu.

– Obrigada... – Lily disse confusa.

– Deveria arriscar.

– Ele não sente o mesmo por mim... – Lily falou triste sentindo as novas lágrimas. – Ou não teria tido essa idéia de "sete minutos no paraíso", ou seja, lá o nome dessa festa idiota.

– Lily...

– Que seja, agora me diz... Você quer minha ajuda?

– Oh... Quero sim... É que eu queria... queria... – Jenny voltou a gaguejar.

– Jenny não vou rir, e vou te ajudar.

– Queria saber se o... o... o... Oh meu Merlin. – Jenny suspirou.

– O?

– Lysander... – Jenny disse em um sussurro voltando a parecer com um tomate maduro.

– Quem? – Lily quase gritou.

– Lysander... – Jenny suspirou.

Lysander era o que qualquer um chamaria de excêntrico, ou de maluco. Lily tinha medo dele, qualquer aluno tinha medo dele. Até os alunos do sexto ano tinham medo dele. O garoto não era mau, era apenas diferente. E o diferente assustava quase todos os alunos e professores. Mas afinal ninguém escolhe o amor, ou Lily não se apaixonaria pelo primo, também conhecido por melhor amigo, companheiro de infância, e mais um milhão de características.

– Jenny... Tem certeza que não é o Lorcan? Sabe? Eles são gêmeos. – Lily sorriu.

– O Lorcan é ótimo, ele tem aulas de adivinhação comigo. – Jenny deu de ombros. – Mas o Lysander é diferente.

– Jenny... Ele é...

– Diferente... Eu sei... – Jenny sorriu. – Queria saber se ele vai para a festa, é que não vejo ele em festas assim, mas seria a minha chance... Minha chance de arriscar...

– Jenny... – Lily suspirou ao ver a expectativa da garota. - Eu dou um jeito de levar o Lysander na festa. Somos amigos porque a tia Luna é amiga dos meus pais. Pode deixar, eu prometo que ele vai a essa festa. – Lily sorriu.

– Lily... Você é a melhor! – Jenny se jogou abraçando a garota. – Tão legal! É a melhor! Obrigada. – E a garota saiu correndo da sala assim que o professor entrou.

– Tenho escutado muito esse elogio. – Lily se sentou. – Só não sou a melhor pra mim mesma. – Lily voltou a jogar a cabeça sobre os braços e se pôs a chorar. – Minha vida é horrível.

xx

Rose fazia círculos e mais círculos com sua pena no tampão da mesa da sala de História da Magia. O professor explicava algo sobre a guerra dos duendes com os gigantes pela milésima vez desde que ela entrou em Hogwarts, e ela não tinha a menor disposição para escutar toda ladainha novamente.

Scorpius, disfarçadamente olhava de esguelha para ela. Não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas estava gostando de dividir a mesma mesa com a Sonserina e o pior de tudo é que estava preocupado com ela.

Quando saíram para o almoço horas depois, esperando pacientemente ela do outro lado do banheiro feminino pensou escutar um soluço de choro saído da voz dela. E o que mais cortou seu coração foi os olhos terrivelmente vermelhos dela.

– Estava tentando morrer afogada na privada para ter demorado tanto? – ele resolveu implicar com ela para as coisas voltarem ao normal entre eles.

Rose não respondeu, mas lançou um olhar triste para ele.

O que estava acontecendo afinal?

* * *

><p><em>Era para eu ter postado bem antes aqui, desculpem...<em>

_Só pra agradecer as reviews daqui, sempre é difícil receber aqui no FF ainda mais em fics em português, mas elas sempre são lindas e sinceras..._

_Devo dizer que o capítulo 5 é meu preferido ^^_


	5. Nunca quebre uma promessa

_**Nunca quebre uma promessa**_

Se ficar amarrado com Rose era para ser um castigo e para que eles finalmente deixassem de brigar o plano estava dando certo. O único problema era que naquele momento nem mesmo conversavam. Rose parecia inquieta consigo mesma, balançando a cabeça negativamente muitas vezes, mas não dizia nenhuma palavra. E Scorpius percebeu que preferia muito mais as brigas do que aquele silencio perturbado.

– Finalmente vão nos livrar né?

– O que?

– Vamos nos livrar desse feitiço sem sentindo. – Scorpius disse sério, tinha realmente algo muito errado acontecendo com a garota. – Você está bem?

– Eu... – Rose suspirou. – É estou.

– Não parece.

– Scorpius não estou a fim de ficar me justificando para você, posso ficar quieta?

– Esse é o problema. – Scorpius coçou a cabeça confusamente.

– Ficar quieta é um problema?

– Você nunca fica quieta, nem quando o professor manda.

– Só me deixa Malfoy.

Rose não conseguia observar o loiro sem se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu quando eram crianças e tinham acabado de entrar em Hogwarts. Parecia que ela era a culpada pelo jeito dele, do mesmo jeito que ele era culpado pelo jeito dela e isso nunca poderia ser o certo. Ela se sentia mal, com raiva, e pior, com nojo. E não era dele, ela tinha raiva e nojo dela e do comportamento que tinha adquirido nos últimos anos.

As horas do dia se alastraram até o momento que feitiço foi desfeito, um diretora sorridente dava parabéns a ambos e parecia muito feliz com o fato de não terem causado nenhum problema nas ultimas 24h, e normalmente os problemas que ela enfrentava sempre tinha haver com os sobrenomes Weasley, Malfoy e Potter. Ela tinha rejuvenescido uns dois séculos só pela tranquilidade do ultimo dia.

Era hora de se despedir e esquecer aquelas ultimas horas.

– Bom... A gente se vê. – Scorpius disse encolhendo os ombros pronto para se distanciar.

– Scorpius. – Rose disse olhando para baixo e torcendo as mãos constrangida.

– O que?

– Me desculpa... – Ela disse erguendo os olhos e o encarando por um milésimo de segundo antes de se virar e sair pelo corredor sem olhar para trás.

Mas algumas vezes dizer adeus é difícil demais.

xx

Lily nunca foi boa em quebrar promessas, e mesmo naquele momento aterrorizante ela estava ai firme e forte tentando sorrir ao invés de sair correndo desesperada e gritando nunca mais voltar ali. Mas tinha prometido para Jenny que levaria o Lysander aquela festa idiota e então realmente o levaria nem que isso custasse sua alma, e naquele momento ela tinha certeza que esse seria o preço.

Todos acham que Hogwarts foge do estereótipo que os trouxas dão aos bruxos e feiticeiras, mas naquele momento era nítido que nem todos de lá achavam que mostrar que ter poderes mágicos não é nada demais fosse necessário. Lysander tinha transformado uma das salas esquecidas do castelo no pior e mais estranho ambiente em que Lily já entrou na vida. Bater na porta já tinha sido aterrorizador ainda mais que ela não precisou bater. Uma voz horrivelmente distorcida a mandou entrar e sofrer as terríveis consequências.

– Lysander. – Lily sussurrou com as mãos junto ao coração e as pernas tremendo. – Lysander.

– Lily! – O garoto saiu de trás de uma cortina preta com desenhos brancos de aranhas e o grito dele fez com que a ruiva corresse para junto da parede e agachasse no chão balançando pra frente e pra trás.

– Não me mate, eu sou muito jovem nem casei ainda. E quero ter lindos filhos todos ruivinhos e de olhos azuis como os do...

– Lily porque te mataria? – Lysander questionou olhando para a garota como se ela fosse uma alucinada.

– Lysander... Quer me matar? – Lily disse se levantando tremula. – Que voz era aquela? E essa cortina? Espera que roupa é essa?

– Estou só desenvolvendo minhas habilidades bruxas. – Lysander deu de ombros. – O que quer comigo?

– Um favor... – Lily suspirou.

– Você sabe que favores possuem consequências né? O que tem a me oferecer?

– Não leve minha alma. – Lily disse implorando. – Eu gosto muito dela.

– O que eu iria fazer com sua alma? – Lysander perguntou. – O que andou tomando Lily? Não tome aqueles comprimidos trouxas, aqueles com as caixas com faixas pretas, eles te fazem mal.

– Eu não tomo nada. – Lily disse indignada, ela achava que o garoto tinha muito mais indícios de tomar aquilo do que ela. – O que quer então?

– Depende do favor... Meus poderes são muito valiosos.

– Você tem que ir na festa que meu primo esta realizando "sete minutos no céu". – Lily disse aborrecida, Jenny deveria ser doida para se interessar por Lysander.

– Hahahahahaha... Muito boa Lily, mas agora pode falar sério. Quer alguma planta importada de maneira discreta? Quer alguma poção para enfraquecer os narguilés? – Lysander disse. – Essas coisas eu forneço, mas festa desse tipo? Nem pensar.

– Te dou vale de "compre o quanto quiser" para a loja dos meus tios. – Lily disse.

– Gemialidades Weasley? – Lysander sorriu.

– Isso... Só os sobrinhos possuem esses vales. – Lily disse sorridente.

– Certo. Sou o juiz. – Lysander disse.

– Mas...

– Ou sou o juiz ou não vou. – Lysander disse sério se sentando em uma cadeira decorada com teias de aranhas. – E claro o vale.

– Tudo bem. – Lily disse, ela prometeu que convencia ele ir a festa. Ainda bem que não prometeu que ele beijaria Jenny porque para isso possivelmente teria que vender a alma e conseguir cem vales. – Hoje, na sala precisa. E fale com o Hugo ele que está armando essa festa idiota.

– Se é idiota porque me convenceu a ir?

– Eu nunca quebro uma promessa. – Lily disse sorrindo. – Não vá com essa roupa.

– Um prazer fazer negocio com você.

– Que seja. – Lily deu de ombros. – Manda beijos para tia Luna tá?

– Pode deixar ela sempre me manda cartas com instruções para me livrar dos zonzóbulos.

– O que?

– Nada, até na festa Lily.

Quando finalmente saiu da sala Lily percebeu que o ar estava fresco e prometeu a si mesma nunca mais voltar a entrar ali. E ela nunca quebrava uma promessa.

xx

O jantar chegou e parecia que alguém tinha jogado um feitiço sobre o castelo. Nada estava realmente normal. Primeiro Rose estava sentada sozinha na mesa de Sonserina e a garota não tinha os olhos marcados de preto e aparentemente tinha esquecido de passar a poção que deixava seus cabelos castanho com tonalidades verde e roxo. Lily não conversava com ninguém e estava comendo desesperadamente como nunca fazia. Lysander tinha aparecido para comer pela primeira vez ao ano e por incrível que parecesse usava o uniforme corretamente. Hugo não tinha aparecido, o que fez falta, pois todos já tinham se acostumado com sua cantoria antes dos elfos servirem a todos, e Scorpius tinha os cabelos desalinhados de tanto que coçava a cabeça tentando entender as desculpas de Rose.

Alvo olhava toda aquela cena sem entender absolutamente nada.

– O que aconteceu aqui hoje? – Alvo questionou olhando em volta. – Nem me lembrava mais que Lysander era tão igual ao Lorcan, nem sabia que Lily comia tanto, e nunca viu o Hugo perder a oportunidade de cantar e comer.

– Pois é. – Scorpius disse olhando para Rose que brincava com a comida, mas não levava nada a boca.

E ele reparou em como a boca dela era delicada, como tinha um brilho leve e um rosado desejável. Como a boca combinava com o resto do rosto, principalmente com os olhos azuis intensos. Ela tinha um rosto delicado e pela primeira vez ele pensou em como o nome combinava com ela.

– Tá me ouvindo?

– Aham. – Scorpius não ouvia nada.

– Nem me contou como foi com Rose, nada de gritos e nem xingamentos. – Alvo pensou. – Por falar nisso você não disse o quanto ela é insuportável hoje ainda.

– Aham. – Scorpius concordou sem saber o que Alvo estava dizendo.

Rose não sentia fome, na verdade ela tinha passado as ultimas horas chorando e se sentindo péssima, parecia que todos estavam olhando para ela e mesmo assim não tinha forças para berrar e mandar que cuidassem de suas próprias vidas. Ela observou que Lily estava estranha, mas naquele momento não conseguiria animar a prima, ela mesma estava um caco moído. Queria só ficar sozinha, longe dos olhares, e mais do que isso, longe daquelas lembranças que não paravam de rondar sua mente e que faziam ela se sentir cada vez pior.

Por fim resolveu esquecer o jantar e se levantou sabendo exatamente o lugar que precisava ir. Quem sabe lá onde tinham começado a conversar normalmente fosse o único lugar onde as lembranças não a incomodasse, onde ser ela não fosse tão ruim. Afinal foi o único lugar onde ela foi ela mesma e onde tem certeza que ele foi o mesmo também. Nada de mascaras.

– Scorpius? – Alvo chamou o amigo que estava mais estranho do que o normal.

– Aham. – Scorpius concordou, mas se levantou em seguida. – Preciso fazer uma coisa, até mais Alvo.

Ele saiu atrás de Rose precisava saber por que a garota tinha se desculpado. Ela não era disso, e ele não sabia o que fazer.

– As coisas estão mudando. – Alvo suspirou filosoficamente e voltou a comer seu jantar.

xx

Lily engolia em seco, no meio da sala precisa magicamente modificada estavam dois círculos de almofadas. Um nas cores azul e outro na cor rosa, indicando que um era de menina e outro de menino. No centro, uma garrafa. Todos sabiam o que aquilo significava.

– Sentem-se adolescentes desesperados para terem seu primeiro beijo, outros apenas aqui por diversão, mesmo que eu não entenda esse tipo de diversão de vocês – disse Lysander Scamander dramaticamente, no ambiente escuro de velas, e sua varinha apontada em seu rosto de forma macabra.

– Ele é o juiz? – Jenny perguntou decepcionada para Lily aos sussurros.

– Desculpa, mas foi a única maneira que encontrei de arrasta-lo até aqui – respondeu caridosa.

– Ei Lily, vamos sentar? – perguntou Nicholas ao lado dela com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

Lily riu nervosa e o sussurrou perto do ouvido dele.

– Sabe, ainda da tempo da gente sumir daqui, quer me agarrar? Eu deixo, a gente pode ir pra um canto escuro qualquer do castelo, heim, que tal?

– Mas isso parece ser legal... e a gente pode se agarrar de qualquer forma depois – ele respondeu ainda admirando a sala a luz de velas.

– Eu até deixo você colocar a mão na minha bunda durante o beijo – pediu desesperada olhando de solaio pro seu primo Hugo que sorria para todos ao redor.

Nicholas virou seu rosto para ela interessado e começou a considerar a ideia quando Hugo se manifestou:

– Ei pessoal como eu dei a ideia, eu não irei participar, podem se sentar que irei ajudar o Lysander.

– Não vai participar? – Lily sussurrou para si mesma perplexa.

– COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI PARTICIPAR? – soaram quase todas as garotas da sala.

– Ei Lily, quero topar isso do se agarrar no escuro com você – respondeu Nicholas segurando delicadamente a mão da garota.

– Esquece, agora que quero participar disso – respondeu tirando a mão dele de cima da sua.

Então todos começaram a se sentar em almofadas especificas, enquanto Lily se encaminhava até a sua, Hugo a parou e perguntou baixinho.

– Provei para você que esse jogo não era para eu beijar todas?

– Provou para mim que é um covarde dos grandes, por isso não foi para a Grifinória – respondeu brava sentando-se numa almofada rosa.

– As regras são simples – continuou Lysander dramaticamente andando pela sala ainda com a varinha apontada para seu rosto – A primeira garrafa a ser girada é a rosa, uma das garotas é escolhida para entrar naquele closet com os olhos vendados, depois, a garrafa azul é girada, um dos garotos é escolhido e entra junto do closet e fazer o que quiser com ela.

– Mas o que quiser o que quiser? Tipo tudo o que quiser? Tudo? – perguntou Lily receosa.

– Até relar a mão na sua bunda Lily – disse Nicholas zombeteiro rindo da cara dela.

– Ok – ela concordou suspirando amedrontada, não ia ser covarde agora. Não ia dar esse gostinho a Hugo.

– Qual é a graça desse jogo se seu primo não irá participar? – perguntou Sophia tristemente aos sussurros para Lily enquanto via a garrafa girar escolhendo uma garota da Lufa-Lufa para iniciar o jogo indo ao Closet de olhos fechados.

Lily aliviada por não ser a primeira a ser escolhida, olhava seu primo tristemente, ele tocava o violão dando musicalidade ao ambiente. Estava estupidamente lindo e isso a matava.

– Ele é um exibido e idiota e... – suspirando tentando organizar seus pensamentos admitiu a si mesma – Perfeito.

Não que ela não esperasse aquilo, é lógico que sabia que seria escolhida, afinal mais da metade das garotas já tinham ido pro closet, mais da metade... O que ela não esperava que logo depois de a garrafa apontar para ela seu primo levantar do banco que tocava violão e se pronunciar.

– Acho que vou querer participar.

– Você não pode! – ela o acusou apontando o dedo nervosa para ele.

– É lógico que ele pode! – exclamaram todas as garotas que não haviam ido para o closet ainda.

– Isso não é justo Lysander! – Lily pediu desesperada ao amigo.

– As garotas que já foram escolhidas podem ir novamente? – perguntou Sophia tristemente já que já havia participado do jogo.

– Bom estamos em um número impar com os garotos, precisaríamos mesmo de mais um para ficarmos no numero par. Concordo que o Hugo deva entrar. E Sophia, sinto muito, mas não pode mais participar do jogo.

Lily suspirou mais chateada ainda, afinal ela ia ser torturada agora, não queria mais tortura depois quando Hugo fosse escolhido e ela soubesse que estava agarrando alguém no escuro.

– Como ainda não notou meu proposito nesse jogo? – o primo disse a ela sussurrando quando passou ao lado de Lily a deixando completamente paranoica.

– Lily a faixa... – Lysander a entregou e a garota tampou seus olhos antes de entrar no closet com ajuda do loiro.

O que ele quis dizer com isso? A cabeça dela martelava, será que ele queria participar por um único propósito? Ela se lembrava das palavras dele naquele mesmo dia: "Na verdade eu sugeri esse jogo porque queria beijar somente...", mas Lily era tão estupida que não deixou ele terminar a frase. Seria beijar somente uma garota, disso ela sabia, a garota seria quem?

Ela?

Por isso ele teria entrado na brincadeira somente quando ela foi escolhida?

Por isso eles haviam brigado quando ela tinha afirmado que queria beijar todos sim nessa estupida brincadeira. Teriam brigado por ciúmes.

– Isso é sua cabeça Lily pare de ser estupida! – ela gritou consigo mesma batendo em sua própria testa, ouvindo a porta se abrir e seu suposto pretendente entrar.

Ela queria que fosse Hugo, com todas forças de seu ser queria que fosse Hugo. Ia tirar a faixa e acalmar seu coração ou piorar tudo quando sentiu uma mão a impedir.

– Vamos conversar? – ela pediu desesperadamente – Eu não sei quem é você, e supostamente esse "Sete minutos no céu" era para nós nos beijarmos, mas sabe o que é? Eu simplesmente não posso beijar você e vou te explicar porque, não me chame de doida e nem diga que eu falo demais, eu sei que eu falo demais normalmente, eu já falo demais em dias normais, eu já disse isso não é? Mas é que eu estou totalmente nervosa e quando fico nervosa eu falo mais que o habitual e isso mais do que o habitual é falar muito, muito mesmo.

Ela ouviu um riso rouco, tentou identificar a quem pertenceria, mas era quase impossível.

– Agora está me achando maluca, mas posso te confessar sendo você quem for... que por favor eu não posso te beijar, pra mim beijos são sagrados, eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, mas eu nunca beijei e como me apaixono por qualquer um que me mostra o sorriso nessa escola, e vivo dizendo isso a minha prima Rose, todos pensam que eu sou super experiente nesse lance de beijar todos sem sentimento. Mas eu não sou e nem conseguiria ser assim. Por favor, sendo você quem for, não me beije forçadamente, isso só irá me causar um trauma enorme e sairei daqui transtornada – ela resolveu respirar, antes de voltar a falar – Na verdade, já que está aqui me escutando tão atencioso, posso dizer que amo uma pessoa apenas e queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse com ela e isso é tão idiota porque, na verdade... na verdade... ele é meu primo...

Ela queria que o ser parado a sua frente que não sabia quem era se pronunciasse, como queria que ele dissesse agora _"Sou eu Lily, o Hugo, entrei nessa brincadeira estupida só pra te beijar, sugeri essa brincadeira estupida só pra te beijar, como não notou isso?"_

– Não acha que está na hora de dizer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou rindo nervosamente e sentiu as mãos dele segurando as dela fortemente – O bom é que se você for um estranho jamais vai saber qual primo meu é, afinal tenho muitos primos não é... mas se você for... bom, você sabe, vai saber que é você quando eu disser uma coisa que só nós sabemos.

Suspirando nervosamente ela disse:

– "Minha estrela que ri tem seu nome"

Ela fechou os olhos, nem precisaria, já que estava com a venda, mas quando sentiu uma mão afagar seus cabelos, ela se permitiu sonhar um minuto, afinal podia sim ser Hugo ali e ela sabia que depois que dissesse essa frase ele a beijaria se sentisse o mesmo por ela. Sim ela se permitiu sonhar quando viu que ele havia entrado no jogo quando ela havia sido sorteada.

Só estava esperando os lábios... os lábios que vieram.

Toda revista adolescente seja ela trouxa ou bruxa descrevem o jeito certo de se dar o primeiro beijo. Olhos fechados. Boca entreaberta. E o momento certo. Lily não sabia se aquele momento seria o certo, não sabia nem quem era o dono das mãos que a tinha mexido em seus cabelos, mas ela sabia de uma coisa. O perfume.

Com toda certeza ela nunca se enganaria com aquele perfume. Uma mistura de alcaçuz e madeira de violão. Só uma pessoa na terra poderia ter aquele perfume, aquela mistura tão distinta e que juntas ficavam tão gostosa. O perfume de Hugo inundou ela inteira fazendo com que as penas tremessem e com que ela ficasse com medo de realmente estar sonhando.

Ela sentiu os lábios tocarem nos seus tão delicadamente que parecia ter medo de machuca-la, mas no fundo ela sabia que seria impossível que ele a machucasse. Ele a protegia, desde sempre e para sempre.

Foi um impulso. Foi um momento. Os lábios se afastaram antes de se aprofundarem.

Ele estava quase se afastando quando ela o segurou pelas mãos. E ambos estavam ofegantes.

Ela suspirou fundo tentando saber o que fazer. Levou as mãos até a faixa que cobria seus olhos, mas foi impedida. Mas nenhuma voz chegou a ela, enquanto suas mãos se entrelaçavam lentamente ela tentou uma ultima vez e com a voz fraca repetiu a frase.

– "Minha estrela que ri tem seu nome"

Nenhum som invadiu o lugar e ela já tinha desistido e começava a perder as esperanças quando sentiu a respiração novamente contra seus lábios.

– "Minha estrela que ri tem seu nome"

O beijo dessa vez foi intenso. Como se o mundo fosse acabar ali, e talvez acabasse. Porque só mesmo o fim poderia realizar algo parecido com aquilo. O felizes para sempre estava chegando antes da hora. Lily conhecia essas regras, o beijo só acontece no fim. Mas ela estava ali sentindo seu coração como bomba pronto para explodir para fora do peito, suas mãos tinham levantando e seguravam os ombros dele, e sua mente pela primeira vez não pensava em nada. O beijo não foi como ela sonhará, porque na realidade Hugo tinha gosto de bala de hortelã e ela amava.

Quando o ar faltou ambos escutaram a voz de Lysander dizendo que o tempo tinha se esgotado. Lily tentou tirar a venda e se afogar nos olhos de Hugo, mas quando tirou a faixa dos olhos estava sozinha, ainda conseguia sentir o perfume e as palavras no ar.

E quando ela saiu do armário fechado e todos a encaravam com os olhos arregalados ela só conseguia sorrir, e para confirmar a si mesma que sim, havia sido Hugo que a tinha beijado, estava o procurando em algum canto, com os lábios vermelhos ainda pelo beijo recente, talvez lhe mandasse um sorriso cumplice. O segredo deles, o segredo mais perfeito deles.

– Cadê o Hugo? – perguntou desesperada para Lysander quando não o encontrou em canto algum da sala.

– Ele foi ao banheiro, estava lá esse tempo todo no jogo – o amigo apontou para uma porta num canto onde Hugo saiu tranquilamente com as mãos no bolso, assobiando uma canção de olhos fechados.

A boca dele não estava vermelha.

– Oh meu Merlin! – ela gritou saindo correndo da sala precisa antes que alguém fosse atrás dela.

– Não era o Hugo sua idiota – dizia a si mesma enquanto andava no corredor atordoada – Idiota e idiota, isso foi ilusão da sua mente...

Chegou ao banheiro da Murta-que-geme, lá ela sabia que podia conversar consigo mesma sem que ninguém a perturbasse.

– Uma ilusão da minha mente. Eu imaginei que o perfume era aquele porque eu queria que fosse aquele. Eu ouvi aquela frase saindo daquela voz, porque eu JÁ HAVIA ENTREGADO A FRASE, SUA IDIOTA. Se ao menos eu tivesse pedido para ele dizer a frase... ESTUPIDA!

– Ei me acordou, sabia que fantasmas também dormem? – Murta saiu de um box nervosa com a ruiva.

– Ah Murta, me de um abraço? – e ela se aproximou da fantasma relando seus braços nela, mesmo que sentisse um chuveiro a molhando. Ela queria ter um conforto de alguém que não a julgaria por nada. Mesmo que encontrasse isso numa fantasma

E a fantasma ficou tão encantada com alguém lhe pedindo um abraço que disse:

– Podemos ser amigas, o que o ruivo te fez?

– A culpa é minha... – e Lily se pôs a chorar contando todos seus dilemas a Murta.

xx

Não que ela não o esperasse aparecer ali, na sua frente, na verdade até queria que aparecesse na sua frente. O que não esperava era ele sentar no corredor com ela, de frente a porta do quarto dos monitores que tinham divido noite passada.

– Lembra de ontem? – ela perguntou, achava que se mantivesse uma conversa com ele, pelo menos assim não choraria mais.

– Estávamos uma hora dessas nos matando lá dentro.

– O ontem era tão melhor, o mundo estava em sua orbita. O ontem parece que foi há um milhão de anos.

– Seu mundo não está em sua órbita agora? – Scorpius perguntou receoso.

Nunca a havia visto desse jeito, ela estava mesmo se abrindo para ele? Sabia que a brincadeira sem graça dos primos de Rose teria resultado, mas não esperava que surgisse uma amizade estranha entre os dois.

– Minha consciência esta me matando – ela confessou colocando a cabeça entre suas pernas e tentando não chorar.

– Se quiser se sentir melhor eu brigo com você Rose, mas precisa gritar comigo também, um sozinho não briga.

Ela levantou sua cabeça e lágrimas cortavam suas bochechas, sorrindo ela disse:

– Tão bonitinho... sempre foi... eu nunca enxerguei. Na verdade, enxerguei um dia, me permiti ser cega o resto dos outros dias...

– Cega?

– É... a vida assim não é?

– Depende... o que está acontecendo com você? Sei que não somos amigos, não somos nem colegas, não sei se é permitido que inimigos conversem amigavelmente. Mas... – ele coçou seus cabelos deixando-os mais desarrumados ainda – A gente passou o dia inteiro juntos Rose, e eu não vi nada de estranho acontecer para você ficar assim. Foi eu que te deixei assim?

– De certa forma foi você, seu "eu" de antes, o meu "eu" de antes... A culpa é totalmente minha – ela fungou limpando seu nariz com a manga de sua blusa – A culpa é dos meus pais na verdade – e ela se pôs a chorar mais forte.

– Seus pais? – ele queria relar em sua mão a confortando, mas não sabia se era permitido.

– Me educaram tão corretamente, que quando minha consciência dói, eu não consigo nem respirar direito.

– Sei que não posso te ajudar, mas...

– Eu posso te prometer uma coisa, que para mim vai me deixar aliviada? Só não me pergunte, porque eu vou te prometer isso, só não me pergunte, se estou fazendo isso por causa dos meus primos, e a ideia de nos amarrar.

– Ok... – ele concordou ansioso.

– Eu nunca mais vou implicar com você – ele automaticamente negou com a cabeça – Nunca mais vou te chamar por todos aqueles nomes pejorativos que sempre te chamei, nunca mais vou usar seu sobrenome como forma negativa.

– Por quê?

Ele precisava dessa resposta, desesperadamente.

– Porque cansei de ser moldada pela cabeça dos outros... agora eu te conheço certo? Pelo menos, conheço um pouco do que você é...

– Me conhece muito mais, do que muita gente... Mas tem uma coisa ainda ai, que não entendo Rose...

– E nunca vai poder entender... – ela não o deixou terminar a frase e se levantou do chão – promete uma coisa para mim...

– Oh... – ele levantou-se do chão receoso – Esse negócio de promessa está me deixando assustado no dia de hoje.

– A gente não vai ser amigos nem nada, colegas no máximo, mas se me ver um dia, voltando a gritar com você, voltando a te dizer aqueles nomes por qual já te chamei... me jogue na cara esse dia? Vai ser como um choque que vai me fazer voltar para a realidade.

– Como nos amarrar teve mais "resultados" em você do que em mim?

– Prometa Scorpius... – pediu desesperadamente.

– Ok eu prometo.

– Promete de verdade?

– Prometo, mesmo que isso te fira depois e acabe doendo em mim...

– Assim é melhor – ela fungou e esticou sua mão para ele a apertar – Adeus Scorpius.

Ele não segurou a mão dela e respondeu:

– Isso não é um adeus Rose... É um começo...

– Se é um começo bizarro – ela riu – Podemos começar bizarramente?

– Como?

– Me de um abraço?

E então ele quebrou a distância entre eles e a envolveu em seus braços. Como era um pouco maior que ela, logo os pés de Rose não estavam mais no chão, estavam voando no ar, como se estivessem livres, com os problemas se dissipando rapidamente. Seu coração já se acalmava, as lágrimas haviam parado de cair. Talvez aquilo seria um recomeço.

– Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim – ela confessou ainda sentindo os braços fortes dele em volta de si.

Scorpius riu consigo mesmo e respondeu:

– Prefiro seu rosto assim, sem maquiagem.

– Também prefiro eu sem máscaras.

E as mascaras caíram. Um não é completamente certinho, uma não é completamente revoltada. Ambos são muitas coisas, mas todas elas podem caber dentro de um abraço, dentro de algumas promessas, as vezes dentro de um beijo em uma brincadeira idiota. Sentimentos são assim, eles simplesmente acontecem e mudam tudo em volta.

Nunca quebre uma promessa.

* * *

><p><em>Eu gosto bastante desse capítulo, nem é por causa de Hugo e Lily ^^<em>_  
><em>_Esperamos que tenham gostado da conversa final...__  
><em>_Parece que a ideia da fic se acabaria agora né?__  
><em>_Mas tomaremos novos rumos__  
><em>_Comentem o que acharam da nova Rose..._

_Só pra agradecer o carinho de vocês como sempre__  
><em>_beijoss_


	6. Recomeçar

**Recomeçar**

O outro dia amanheceu do jeito que devia amanhecer, mas as coisas no Castelo pareciam bastante mudadas. Lily tinha cansado de chorar a noite toda por causa da sua mente ilusória que julgou beijar um certo alguém. Na verdade ela estava convencida de que a melhor coisa a se fazer era ignora-lo, tentar esquecer algo que sua mente criou. Mas bastou vê-lo no corredor indo em direção ao café da manhã com o seu habitual violão nas costas e aquele sorriso de triunfo na cara que sua mente borbulhou de raiva.

_"Talvez Lily, ele queria exatamente isso, que você pensasse que beijou outro, quando na verdade foi ele, e armou tudo com Lysander." _Sua mente podia estar delirando, mas ela tinha que tirar a prova e sabia como.

- Hugo! – gritou fazendo ele virar seu corpo a encarando – Pensa rápido!

Correndo o mais rápido que conseguiu ela se lançou nos braços do primo o desequilibrando pela surpresa do ato dela, mas mesmo assim a segurando fortemente em seus braços, a ergueu no ar.

- Você me assustou Lily – ele admitiu sentindo suas orelhas ficarem quentes.

- Era essa a intenção.

Lily, ainda nos braços dele, enfiou seu rosto no pescoço de Hugo e sentiu o cheiro de seu perfume.

- SEU CRETINO! - ela lhe deu um forte tapa nos ombros, descendo de seus braços nervosa – Esse não era seu perfume

- Oh Lily está maluca? – perguntou com o rosto completamente vermelho pela atitude dela – Meu perfume sempre foi esse...

- Eu sei qual é seu perfume ok? EU TE DEI DE PRESENTE, todos esses anos você só usa um perfume especifico que se modifica o cheiro quando toca sua pele e se mistura com esse seu violão idiota tornando o cheiro único no mundo. E eu reconheço esse cheiro. E agora, me diz que esse sempre foi seu perfume...? Não é Hugo, não é – ela negava com a cabeça perigosamente, o que fez o ruivo afastar um pouco para longe dela.

- Cara você não está bem. – Hugo disse calmamente.

- Não me chame de Cara, não sou um Cara! – Lily disse emburrada, ela se afastou e analisou o primo. Seus braços cruzados e uma visível vontade de voltar ao banheiro da Murta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Lily? Eu troquei de perfume alguns meses, achei que tinha notado. Minha mãe me deu um novo de natal e achei que ela ficaria magoada se eu não usasse. – Hugo sorriu. – Mas se você ficou assim por causa disso...

- Eu nunca disse isso...

- Sua reação foi suficiente. Me chamar de cretino? – Hugo balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Posso voltar a usar o perfume que você me dá todos os anos, na verdade gosto mais dele mesmo...

- Hugo... Por quê? – Lily disse completamente aborrecida.

- Ora, porque você quer que eu use o perfume? – Hugo sorriu. – Não está bem né Lily?

- Eu... eu... – Lily bufou irritada. – Eu te odeio seu... Idiota! – Ela bateu nele novamente e depois jogou os longos cabelos para trás e saiu andando sem olhar novamente para o ruivo.

- Não é a hora certa ainda Lily. – Hugo sorriu tranquilamente, nada parecia capaz de abalar seu humor naquele dia. Começou a cantarolar alguma canção trouxa que fazia muitas garotas suspirar inclusive a garota mais maluca de todas.

xx

A cabeça dela latejava de dor, apertava seus dois dedos indicadores nas têmporas tentando fazer a dor desaparecer, Rose não sabia se a dor era pelo fato dela não comer há horas, não ter dormido direito, ou se era uma mensagem do seu subconsciente dizendo que sua dor, jamais ia passar.

- Você está péssima, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily sentando-se ao lado da prima na mesa de café da manhã da Sonserina.

Rose há encarou alguns segundos, queria confessar tudo o que sentia a alguém, diziam que se contarmos aquilo que sentimos e não guardarmos para nós, talvez não enlouqueceríamos, e era isso que estava acontecendo, ela estava enlouquecendo não estava?

- MEU MERLIN! – Lily gritou sem se controlar quando reparou na prima pela primeira vez.

- Nossa Lily, quanta energia para gritar de manhã – ela reclamou vendo a ruiva se levantar do banco e ir até uma janela, e depois olhar para o teto tentando ver alguma coisa – O que está fazendo maluca?

- Vendo se está chovendo – ela apontou para o teto que representava o céu lá fora.

- Porque exatamente? – ela questionou não entendendo nada dos atos de Lily.

- Você está sem maquiagem – ela voltou a se sentar do lado da prima – e com cabelo na coloração normal.

- Ah isso – Rose revirou seus olhos.

- O que 24 horas com o Malfoy te fez?

- Nada, estou como sempre estive – ela desviou o olhar do da prima amedrontada.

- Não está normal não – a outra riu – Rose, ele te fez ter sentimentos, escondidos no seu interior que vieram à tona com convivência? Me diz que sim – ela implorou com um brilho incomum nos olhos.

- Cada dia que passa acho que tem mais problemas mentais – respondeu seriamente.

- Ah por favor, transformei vocês em um casal desde que vi a primeira briga... aquela coisa de: _"oh engomadinho, vê se me erra", "esquisita tentando se encontrar, porque não me esquece?"_ - Lily relou a mão nos braços dela e voltou a falar – Isso é tão shippante.

- Serio, não estou para seus surtos hoje – ela suspirou cansada e olhou seu prato de comida, que não parecia nada convidativo.

- Nem eu estou para meus surtos hoje – ela respondeu chateada.

- O que aconteceu com você? – foi à vez de Rose perguntar.

- Ah – ela suspirou cansada – Minha mente ilusória traiçoeira.

- Se falasse a minha língua eu te entenderia...

- Não pode entender – respondeu simplesmente.

- Desde quando nós duas temos segredos uma com a outra?

- Sei lá, mundo esquisito esse, depois que mudamos a órbita dele quando resolvemos colocar você e o Malfoy juntos. Acho que é isso Rose, colocar os dois juntos, mudou o mundo que vivemos – Lily disse tão seriamente, que só o que a prima conseguiu fazer foi rir.

- Por isso que gosto de você Lily.

- Só você – ela suspirou tristemente.

- Meu irmão te deixou assim – Rose constatou vendo os olhos esbugalhados de Lily a encarando – Não se finja de surpresa, sempre soube de vocês, ta escrito na sua testa isso.

Lily começou a passar o dedo freneticamente na sua testa, tentando tirar algo de lá que não existia.

- Ai Lily – Rose disse rindo – Não fique desesperada, sabe que muitos casais de primos já se casaram no mundo bruxo, não sabe?

- Se fosse só pelo fato da gente ser primos – ela confessou chorosa – Mas e você e o Malfoy?

- Eu e ele não formamos um casal Lily, pela última vez, por favor...

- Não é isso – a ruiva apressou-se a dizer – Quero saber se amarrar vocês surtiu resultados.

- Bom, digamos que você nunca mais nos verá brigando novamente...

- Serio isso? – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas descrente – Vou ver vocês aos beijos pelos corredores? Me deixa ver vai! Diz que sim!

- Lily Luna Potter, acho melhor você se afastar porque mesmo sem me alimentar só a possível imagem de Scorpius e eu nos beijando me dá náuseas. Se não quer ver seu cabelinho coberto de bile e outras coisas. – Rose sorriu.

- Éca! – Lily disse se afastando. – Deveria ser mais receptiva a brincadeiras.

- Lily...

- Fui! E obrigada por confirmar minha teoria.

- Qual teoria? – Rose questionou.

- Que negar sempre é a melhor escolha. – Lily mandou um beijo para a prima e saiu correndo antes de escutar os gritos de raiva.

- Negação, dizem ser o primeiro estágio. – Rose suspirou. Balançou a cabeça negando. – Lily um dia vai conseguir me deixar maluca.

Ela olhou para seu prato era tão raro não sentir vontade de comer, mas quando disse para Lily que não estava bem era verdade. Suas lembranças, e suas decisões estavam fazendo com que nada nela parecesse bem. E por aquele momento um único pensamento rondava sua mente: Quem é Rose Weasley?

xx

Quando estava pronta para sair do salão principal uma coruja um tanto estranha, e desengonçada que lembrava um pouco a coruja de estimação de seus primos, deixou cair sobre suas mãos um pequeno bilhete em papel verde. Lily achou estranho a cor do papel e também o jeito como estava dobrado. Alguém possivelmente tinha demorado para dobrá-lo daquela maneira, ela pensou que seria muito mais fácil ter dobrado ao meio.

- O que será isso? – Lily continuou andando enquanto tentava abrir o papel em suas mãos. – Quem dobra um papel assim? Por Merlin! – Ela finalmente conseguiu abrir e começou a ler em voz alta.

"_Para um primeiro beijo, sabia muito bem como agir... Deveríamos repetir os sete minutos não acha?" _

- Que... Palhaçada... é... essa? – Lily gritou assustando alguns alunos em volta. – Se ele acha que eu vou aceitar essa gracinha, quem mais poderia saber sobre meu primeiro beijo? – Lily saiu correndo.

Hugo estava encostado em uma das paredes enquanto conversava com Lorcan e Lysander. De perto os gêmeos eram tão diferentes como o céu e o mar. Um com suas roupas estranhas que possivelmente tentavam representar os primórdios dos bruxos, enquanto o outro tentava dar um ar moderno ao uniforme obrigatório. Nenhuma das tentativas deu muito certo, no ponto de vista de Lily.

- Você! – Ela disse abrindo espaço entre os gêmeos e apertando o ruivo ainda mais contra a parede.

- Bom dia para você também Lily. – Hugo sorriu. – Por que está violenta desse jeito? TPM?

- Hugo Weasley! Não me venha com gracinhas! Você sabe muito bem porque estou assim. Sabe muito bem o que aconteceu, não tente me enganar. Eu não sou burra.

- Pode não ser burra, mas têm um folego né? – Lysander disse.

- Do que está falando? – Lily disse confusa e começando a entrar em pânico.

- Dos gritos, acho que estamos surdos. – Lorcan disse.

- Ótimo. Mas podem me dar licença? É uma conversa de família. – Lily se voltou contra o ruivo que ainda estava preso contra a parede.

- Nos vemos depois Hugo. Cuidado sua prima parece ser uma ótima candidata a louca assassina. – Lysander disse olhando assustado para a garota.

- Lysander não provoque, ela pode mesmo nos matar. – Hugo respondeu vendo os amigos se afastarem. – Então por que mesmo estamos tendo um conversa de família?

- Por isso Hugo. – Lily balançou o papel verde no rosto do primo. – Por isso.

- E o que é isso?

- Não se faça de bobo? – Lily disse quase a beira das lágrimas.

- Lily... – Hugo tentou levantar a mão e enxugar a lágrima que escorria na bochecha dela.

- Não toque em mim! – Lily gritou. – E vou dizer o que é isso. Isso é um bilhete sobre aquela festinha que foi ideia sua. E ele diz: _Para um primeiro beijo, sabia muito bem como agir... Deveríamos repetir os sete minutos não acha?_ – Ela suspirou. – O que me diz sobre isso?

- Primeiro beijo? Sete minutos? Não entendi, pode ler de novo sem gritar tanto? – Hugo falou calmamente.

- Ora... Eu sei... Hugo... – Lily deu um gritinho histérico. – Não faça isso.

- Fazer o que? Estou tentando te ajudar. – Hugo sorriu e finalmente conseguiu passar a mão pelo rosto dela. – Que tal uma música? Você sempre fica bem quando cantamos, lembra?

- Hugo... Por quê? – Lily suspirou cansada. – Não sabe do que estou falando mesmo?

- Não.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... – Lily suspirou. Encostou seu rosto no peito do garoto e sentiu o perfume dele. – Eu te odeio! – Ela o afastou pisando forte e com a expressão emburrada. A mesma expressão que Hugo conhecia desde os cinco anos de idade. Uma expressão que deixava ela linda.

- Lysander é um excelente executor de planos. – Hugo sorriu enquanto finalmente conseguia sair da parede.

xx

Suas mãos passavam compulsivamente pelos cabelos, deixando de lado o gel e penteado bem comportado. Ele não tinha conseguido dormir, seus olhos ficaram a maior parte do tempo pregados no teto do quarto. Foi o jeito como tudo aconteceu, uma surpresa que ele não esperava e que não fazia sentido algum.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada? Por quê? Acha que aconteceu algo?

- Scorpius está mais estranho do que normalmente. Isso é sério cara, deveria pedir ajuda de especialistas.

- Alvo não estou com bom humor hoje.

- E quando está? – Alvo disse rindo. – Vamos cara, o que houve?

- Nada.

- Está sem gel, sem o cabelo estranhamente dividido, está quase parecendo normal. – Alvo disse. – Hei espera um pouco, o que houve entre você e minha prima?

- Nada. – Scorpius olhou para o amigo. – Ciúmes? Idéia sua essa de prender a gente.

- Não é isso. Só quero saber se precisarei me proteger do tio Rony quando ele descobrir sobre essa brincadeirinha inocente de obrigar a "rosinha" dele a passar 24h ao lado de um "escorpião sem escrúpulos".

- Quem é sem escrúpulos?

- Fugimos do assunto. O que houve, não estou vendo você falar mal da minha priminha, e nem gritos ou fungos se espalhando por seu corpo. – Alvo começou a rir. – Minha brilhante ideia deu certo?

- De certa forma. – Scorpius suspirou. – Combinamos não brigar ou implicar um com o outro.

- Isso é ótimo, não é? – Alvo sorriu, mas alguma coisa na expressão de Scorpius parecia dizer que não era ótimo.

- É. – Scorpius respondeu enquanto olhava para frente. Rose desviou o olhar fazendo com que ele percebesse que talvez não foi assim tão legal simplesmente pararem de brigar, porque também significaria parar de se falar.

xxx

Ela estava tentando decifrar toda aquela confusão de pensamentos enquanto observava seu primo falando com ele. Não sabia se era pena, se era remorso ou se era simplesmente o fato de ambos serem os perfeitos estereótipos da escola. Mas alguma coisa os ligava. Quando seus olhos se encontraram a lembrança veio como carga elétrica.

_Flashback _

_ - Bom dia Weasley – ele sorria com os olhos, assim que a viu na manhã após Rose tê-lo defendido de seu primo James – Escute, eu quero te pedir desculpas._

_ - Hã? – ela questionou franzindo a testa – Não estou entendendo._

_ - Fui grosso com você – ele olhava seus pés envergonhado – E você me defendeu e te tratei mal porque..._

_ - Sou uma Weasley – ela concluiu cruzando os braços – Já entendi Malfoy, como meu pai disse, não devo me tornar muito sua amiga._

_ - Seu pai disse isso? – ele perguntou curioso levantando o rosto e a encarando – Por quê?_

_ - Talvez ele tenha razão, talvez os Malfoys não sejam de confiança._

_ Palavras ferem, muito mais que atos, pré-julgamentos podem acabar com alguém que ainda nem havia se encontrado._

_ - Acho que esqueceu nossa última conversa – ele disse tristemente – Pensei que era diferente._

_ - Acho que finalmente, vou começar a ser eu – então ela abriu sua mochila em sua frente, tirou varias coisas de lá de dentro, trocou suas sapatilhas por um tênis All Star, com floreios de varinha mudou as cores de seu cabelo, tirou a gravata de sua vestimenta impecável – Está bom para um primeiro dia de liberdade – ela o olhou sorrindo sarcástica – Até mais almofadinha._

_ Scorpius enrugou sua testa abalado, o que havia acontecido com ela? Era o que queria entender. Nem se importava mais com seus sobrenomes, ou se eram proibidos de se tornarem amigos, ele havia gostado dela de uma maneira estranha no dia anterior, achava que teria uma amiga ali, no lugar em que todos o desprezava. Mas, as atitudes dela? O que seria aquilo?_

_ - Ei conheceu minha prima Rose é? – perguntou Alvo Potter ao Grifinório parado a sua frente._

_ - Nossa – exclamou Scorpius assustado olhando o moreno a sua frente pela primeira vez – Você é igualzinho ao..._

_ - Meu pai? – Alvo entortou sua boca cansado – Sempre me dizem isso._

_ - Mas é serio, é idêntico as fotos que estão Harry Potter..._

_ - ...O grande herói, menino que sobreviveu... – Alvo mostrou a língua chateado – Cansei disso sabe?_

_ - Disso o que?_

_ - Todos esperarem que eu seja igual a ele, não importa o que eu faça, não esperam isso do James, muito menos da Lily, só esperam de mim, que sou extremamente parecido fisicamente com ele – Alvo revirou os olhos – Pra mim, ele é só meu pai, entende?_

_ Se ele entendia? Ele sofria o mesmo mal, só que de forma diferente se fosse possível. Era extremamente parecido com Draco Malfoy, loiro de olhos cinzas, cabelo lotado de gel. Mas o que não sabiam, que ao contrario do pai na mesma idade que ele, Scorpius não desprezava ninguém, ao contrario, foi ensinado a respeitar os outros, mais que isso, a descobrir o valor delas sem ser pelo sobrenome e muito menos pelo dinheiro._

_ - Completamente – Scorpius sorriu esticando sua mão – Alvo Potter? Acho que somos muito parecidos, daríamos ótimos amigos._

_ - Estava mesmo precisando de alguém que andasse ao meu lado e que chamasse mais atenção que eu – ele apertou a mão do loiro sorridente._

_ Rose estava atrás de um pilar e havia escutado tudo. Odiava aquilo, seu primo era maluco? Fazer amizade com ele? Um Malfoy? O que estava pensando? O tio Harry com certeza iria impedir aquilo. Iria fazer algum escanda-lo, talvez aparecesse na escola e exigisse a diretora que tirasse aquele traidor do castelo. Eles deviam ser impedidos de frequentarem as aulas. Ela sabia o que fazer. Iria mandar uma carta ao tio contando tudo. E foi com esse pensamento que saiu correndo em direção ao corujal._

_Fim do Flashback_

E ela estava lá, a resposta de seu tio em sua mão:

_"Estereótipos devem ser quebrados, preconceito é só ignorância Rosinha, deviam formar um trio, vocês três. Assegure-se que eles não botarão fogo no castelo"._

Havia guardado como lembrança de que como os adultos eram cegos. Agora ela entendia o que seu tio queria dizer com aquilo.

As palavras de Scorpius penetravam sua mente e faziam sua dor de cabeça piorar "Pensei que era diferente". A conversa seguinte dos dois quase a fazia suar frio: "Não sou como meu pai" "Eu também não sou como meu pai".

- Droga! Tudo o que queria era provar que não era igual a minha mãe – então ela deixou que lágrimas descessem sobre seu rosto. Queria enterrar o passado, mas ele a assombrava de uma tal maneira que era difícil até respirar.

As palavras de seu tio na carta era como uma faca entrando repetitivamente em seu coração: "Estereótipos devem ser quebrados"...

- Mas eu quebrei o estereotipo que tinham de minha mãe em mim – conversava com seus pensamentos.

- Não da forma certa Rose. Quem é você afinal?

Tentava pensar em uma resposta. Sua cabeça latejava, suava frio, estava chorando tanto que chamava a atenção de todos os alunos do castelo. Fazia aquilo inconscientemente. Não inconsciente, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Virando seu rosto pra cima, o viu. Ele tinha um papel em sua mão e entregou a ela. Todos os rostos do salão observavam atentos.

"Recomeçar?"

Era só o que havia escrito.

- Por favor – ela implorou com a voz chorosa, respondendo a pergunta do papel.

- Então faça seu coração parar de sangrar primeiro.

* * *

><p><em>Peço um milhão de desculpas gente, mas é que meu notebook estava internado e não havia como postar.<em>

_Espero que tenham gostado de como Scorpius e Alvo se tornaram amigos e estão começando a compreender mais ou menos como a Rose é...__  
><em>_No mais, acho que é só__  
><em>_Preciso dizer que a fic chegou na metade...__  
><em>_beijosss e obrigada pelo carinho imenso de vocês por essa fic, vale demais_


	7. Não me faça gostar de você

**Não me faça gostar de você**

Olhares e mais olhares, eram tantos que faziam suas bochechas corarem, suas mãos suarem e suas pernas tremerem.

– Está nervosa Rose? – perguntou Alvo Potter ao seu lado divertido.

– Só não gosto de pessoas me encarando e...

Enquanto passava ao lado da mesa da Lufa-Lufa escutou _"Soube que a Weasley sem paciência está bem mais calma agora, parece que ela e o certinho estão juntos"_ isso fez seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem.

– E? – perguntou Scorpius assim que viu que ela não ia terminar a frase.

– Me julgando.

– A rainha do "não ligo para o que pensam" está preocupada? – Alvo começou a rir.

– E não me importo. – Rose retomou seu ar de superior e de rebelde.

– Então isso tudo é? – Foi Scorpius quem perguntou.

– Vocês Grifinórios são tão inocentes, e burrinhos. Eu tenho pena sabia? – Rose disse utilizando seu tom mais despojado.

– Rose está fugindo de uma pergunta? – Alvo começou a rir. – Isso é raro.

– Ela ficar quieta que é raro. – Scorpius alfinetou com o amigo.

– É simples, mas acho que terei que explicar né? Só não me peçam para desenhar, porque já seria demais. – Rose suspirou profundamente e apontou para aqueles que olhavam para eles, ou seja, todos. – O fato de não me importa com que essas mentes visivelmente menos evoluídas não dá o direito a eles de ficarem observando e cochichando sobre meus atos. Ninguém têm a capacidade ou o direito de julgar os outros.

– Do jeito que você faz? – Scorpius deixou escapar sem intenção.

– É... – Rose olhou para o loiro de um jeito diferente, não era raiva, era confusão. – É diferente.

– E agora que começa o debate. – Alvo suspirou. – Do lado direito Rose Weasley, rebelde sem causa, pertencente à casa Sonserina, até certo ponto bonita. Do lado esquerdo Scorpius Malfoy, engomadinho, sem estilo algum, até certo ponto justo.

– Alvo deveria ser comediante. – Rose disse forçando um sorriso.

– Não vai se livrar do Scorpius. – Alvo deu de ombro. – Só estou deixando as coisas menos monótonas.

– Vamos, pode falar. – Rose se virou para Scorpius de braços cruzados.

– Você julga os outros da mesma maneira que te julgam. Os seres humanos julgam uns aos outros, porque se não julgarem não podem se sentir melhor. Julgam os erros, e os acertos. Julgam as escolhas, os amores, os ódios. Julgam tudo. É isso que faz com que as pessoas mudem, o julgamento errado sobre elas.

– E ponto para Scorpius. – Alvo disse rindo.

– Alvo não estamos em um jogo, e nem em uma batalha. – Scorpius disse ao amigo. – Não estamos brigando.

– O que é estranho.

– Não é estranho. Era o que todos queriam não era? – Rose deu de ombros. – Não deveriam nos julgar agora.

– Rose você é mais teimosa que uma mula. – Scorpius disse bagunçando o cabelo.

– Não, eu não sou. – Ela sorriu e aumentou o tom da sua voz. – E sabe o que também eu não sou? Não sou nada além de colega de escola. Suas pessoas desocupadas e enxeridas. – Ela sorriu e saiu andando na frente dos meninos.

– Essa é nossa amada e doce Rose Weasley.

– Sua prima não muda nunca? – Scorpius disse analisando a garota enquanto ela saia de sua vista.

– É o charme dela. – Alvo disse rindo.

xx

Lily estava sentada esperando que alguma luz caísse sobre ela. O bilhete em suas mãos já estava amassado e as letras começavam a sumir de tanto que ela amassava e desamassava. Um simples pedaço de papel não deveria perturbar alguém daquela maneira. Uma pessoa normal não se abalaria, mas uma pessoa normal não se chama Lily e uma pessoa normal sabe com quem foi seu primeiro beijo.

– Nós deveríamos conversar.

– Por quê? – Lily perguntou esquecendo-se do bilhete em suas mãos pela primeira vez desde que tinha ido falar com ele.

– Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas quero te ajudar. – Seu sorriso fez com que ela quase sorrisse de volta, teria sorrido se não fosse as palavras seguintes. – Uma das criaturinhas do primeiro ano iam te entregar isso. – Ele estendeu o papel que agora era laranja quase da cor dos seus cabelos. – Mas não disse quem mandou. O que está acontecendo? E qual é a dos bilhetes?

– Como sabe que é um bilhete? – Lily perguntou esperançosa, aquela história de garotinho do primeiro ano era apenas uma mentira. – Hugo, como sabe que é um bilhete?

– Parece meio obvio não é? – Ele disse. – E você esfregou o outro na minha cara, se lembra?

– Me desculpa por aquilo é que...

– Não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu, você estava gritando e sabe que sua voz não é muito boa. – Hugo disse batendo no nariz dela com a ponta do dedo.

– Me dizia que eu seria uma estrela quando éramos crianças, não se lembra disso priminho? – Lily disse mostrando a língua.

– Vai ser uma estrela... – Hugo sorriu. – Mas não uma estrela da música.

– Uma estrela do que então?

– Um dia eu te conto. – Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com o dela. – Então, quer ajuda?

– Ajuda? – Lily perguntou atordoada, sempre que ficavam de mãos juntas parecia que seus sonhos estavam se tornando realidade.

– Com os bilhetes misteriosos. – Hugo disse apontando para o resto do bilhete verde, e para o recém chegado bilhete laranja. – Estranho, suas cores favoritas.

– Não tinha reparado nisso. – Lily pegou os dois bilhetes e os analisou. – Hugo, não foi você mesmo?

– Achei que conhecia minha letra. – Hugo sorriu. – E sabe que eu mandaria desenhos e não palavras.

– Sei... Por que quer me ajudar?

– Porque eu odeio brigar com você. – Hugo disse. – Prometemos ficar juntos para sempre, como vamos fazer isso brigando?

– É. – Lily sorriu e suspirou profundamente. – Deixe-me ler esse novo bilhetinho, só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

A ruiva abriu o bilhete cuidadosamente esperando por uma nova provocação, mas as palavras que estavam ali não tinham nada de provocação, eram palavras bonitas e carinhosas de um jeito que fez ela olhar para frente rezando para que fosse do primo. Mas tendo certeza de que não era. Não era a letra dele. E ele não iria mentir para ela. Pelo menos era nisso que acreditava.

"_E sinto ainda o doce gosto de um beijo dado entre palavras confusas. Um beijo que agora virou sonho. Que tal termos novamente sete minutos? Ou talvez uma vida inteira?"_

– Que ótimo. Isso é definitivamente uma piada. – Lily disse amassando o papel laranja.

– Piada? – Hugo questionou enrugando a testa.

– Uma piada de péssima qualidade. – Lily suspirou. – Sou uma idiota.

– O que?

– Pode dizer Hugo. Diga: Lily você é uma idiota. – Lily segurou as lágrimas. – Uma burra com a imaginação de uma garota de três anos de idade. Diz pra mim.

– Por que está assim?

– Hugo... Príncipes não existem, e nem princesas, e nossos sonhos não viram realidade. Simples assim. – Lily finalmente chorou.

– Como diz isso? Tudo bem que acho esses príncipes sem graça e que você merece alguém melhor que eles. Alguém melhor que Nicholas.

– Nicholas é passado. – Lily disse exasperada.

– É? Hum. Bom. – Hugo sorriu. – E sonhos se realizam Lily somos provas disso.

– Somos? Como?

– Você se livrou do estigma de ser como sua mãe, e eu do estigma de ser como meu pai. Um sonho realizado. – Hugo riu fazendo com que as lágrimas de Lily se transformassem em uma gargalhada.

– Hugo, apesar de tudo obrigada. É o melhor primo do mundo.

– Vou te ajudar a desvendar os bilhetes, e no final vai ver que sonhos se realizam, mesmo que príncipes não existam. – O ruivo piscou se levantando do lugar em frente a prima e saindo da sala segundos antes do professor entrar.

Lily ficou amassando e desamassando agora não apenas um, mas dois bilhetes.

xx

– ...Eu estava pensando nisso Lysander, talvez eu finalmente descubra – dizia Hugo sorridente para o amigo num corredor esperando o horário para sua primeira aula.

– Jamais vou entender isso...

– Isso o que? – perguntou Hugo transtornado.

– Isso de amor, e coração batendo acelerado e joguinhos e beijo com saliva – ele fez uma careta por causa da ultima palavra de sua frase.

Hugo começou a rir descontrolado e disse:

– Talvez um dia esse bichinho te pique.

– Sou imune, mamãe disse que sou livre disso... – respondeu o loiro seriamente – tomei uma poção que não me permitirá ser assim.

– Mas isso é totalmente provável, digamos que com esse seu jeito, quem se atreveria a ter...é...bom...

– Oi meninos – Jenny, que até então estava escondida ouvindo a conversa resolveu se pronunciar, pensava que não teria hora mais oportuna.

– Jenny – disse Hugo apavorado – Estava ouvindo a conversa?

Ele sabia que ela era amiga de Lily, se tinha ouvido os últimos diálogos dos dois, poderia supor coisas que arruinariam todos seus planos.

– Oh não Hugo, quem pensa que sou? – se fez de desentendida – Lysander, eu posso conversar com você? – sua mão relou no ombro do garoto.

O loiro arregalou seus olhos claros e sonhadores e encolheu seus braços, postou-se atrás de Hugo e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele.

– Ele pediu para te perguntar se tem hora marcada.

– Hora marcada? – questionou a garota sem entender.

– É naquele negócio que ele chama de escritório, todo preto e que espanta as garotas... – respondeu Hugo calmamente.

– Ah... não – ela respondeu calmamente.

Lysander suspirou aliviado e saiu de trás de Hugo.

– Como faço para marcar hora? – ela perguntou decepcionada – Você não precisa de hora Hugo, porque eu preciso?

– É uma garota – o ruivo respondeu e Lysander concordou com a cabeça rapidamente - Ai está o cartão que irá responder suas perguntas.

Hugo entregou um papel na cor preto e roxo, com desenhos de aranhas, aboboras e algumas vassouras surradas. Leu as palavras escritas a mão:

"_Para serviços espetaculares: problemas com zonzobulos em sua mente? Um ótimo divã. Quer se livrar dos narguilés? Tenho uma ótima poção aprovada pelo ministério. Só não venha me pedir conselhos amorosos. Tenho repugnância a isso"_

– Entende porque ele não gosta de garotas? – disse Hugo solidário como se o amigo não estivesse do lado. Jenny tinha os olhos vidrados, tentando entender diversas coisas – A gente vai para a aula.

– Até mais... – foi tudo o que conseguiu respondeu amassando o papelzinho em sua mão.

xx

Aula de poções era torturante, Scorpius sabia disso, jamais admitiria em voz alta, afinal ele tinha uma imagem a zelar. Essas aulas normalmente lhe traziam brigas com Rose, mais se fosse possível e mais calorosas ainda. Ambos queriam se gabar o tempo inteiro que iam muito bem nessa matéria obrigado.

Assim que o professor pediu para que formassem duplas para fazerem a poção do morto vivo, Scorpius logo virou seu rosto a Alvo, num acordo mudo que ambos fizessem. Mas para sua surpresa Rose o cutucou:

– Ei doninha albina, quer fazer comigo?

– Sabia que esse dia estava estranho – disse Alvo saindo de perto dos dois procurando alguém para formar dupla.

– Não ache isso estranho mais do que as outras pessoas estão achando... – pediu Rose.

– É meio difícil – confessou Scorpius.

– É só que cansei de fazer dupla com pessoas mais burras que eu, onde acabo fazendo-o todo sozinho, carrego pessoas nas costas Hogwarts inteira – ela confessou encarando o caldeirão a sua frente evitando encara-lo.

– Eu ouvi bem isso? Você me chamou de inteligente? – ele sorria de orelha a orelha fazendo Rose bufar nervosa.

– Cala a boca e corta os ingredientes da forma certa!

– Me chamou de doninha albina, me fez prometer que eu sempre te lembraria que havia me prometido que jamais ia voltar a me chamar assim – Scorpius disse displicentemente enquanto cortava as vagens suporíferas.

– Eu te jurei nunca mais te chamar assim, no tom ofensivo, não te ofendi.

– Arranjamos apelidos carinhosos então? – ele riu pelo nariz e a encarou, notando as orelhas da garota vermelhas.

Antes de Rose respondesse ironicamente ou criasse um discurso que fizesse Scorpius pedir desculpas pela piadinha sem graça, o professor se postou na frente de ambos.

– Achei que jamais viveria para ver esse dia – ele exclamou sarcástico.

O senhor Dempsey era conhecido na escola por ser o mais certinho, engomadinho, que levava o nome e a reputação da escola muito a serio. Ele não formava grupinhos com alunos "famosos" como o antigo professor de poções, ao contrario, parecia que cobrava mais desses alunos. E Rose, Alvo e Scorpius eram os mais cobrados devido o sobrenome. Então, o ouvir dizer uma frase sarcástica aos dois, não era normal.

– Sabe professor, o problema dessa escola, é que as pessoas gostam de taxar, julgam porque é mais fácil acreditar naquilo que queremos. Mas esquecem que não deveriam julgar ninguém e nenhuma atitude. Porque julgar sem conhecer é a forma mais pura e simples da tão famosa ignorância. – Rose sorriu docemente. – Scorpius corte isso melhor. – Se virou ignorando o professor que tinha ficado completamente sem palavras perante aquilo.

– Sabe, quando você começa a discursar me lembra de uma coisa – Scorpius começou a rir.

– Te lembra do que? – ela perguntou mal humorada – É serio, corta isso direito, a poção vai estragar se...

– Disso Rose, nosso primeiro ano aqui, aula de poções, eu e você...

Foi tudo o que ele disse e mais uma lembrança veio a tona na cabeça da garota. Como um balde de água fria.

– _Talvez você uma Weasley, devia fazer dupla com ele, um Malfoy, uma mistura explosiva, essa eu quero ver – dizia o professor que havia pedido que formassem duplas e preparassem a poção "Cura para furúnculos"._

– _Se esse país me permite ser livre, teria bem o direito de formar dupla com quem bem entendesse – disse ela em tom mandão, toda emburrada, enquanto tirava uma mexa de seu cabelo pintado dos olhos cheio de lápis preto._

– _Não até que um professor apareça._

– _Não é porque estamos fazendo a poção juntos que temos que conversar..._

– _Eu queria entender qual é o problema de vocês? - Scorpius disse começando a separar os materiais._

– _Primeiro vocês quem? E segundo problema?_

– _Vocês "filhos dos heróis de guerra", e o problema é achar que porque seus pais venceram vocês podem tratar as pessoas como bem entendem. - Scorpius suspirou. - Não são melhores que ninguém._

– _E você é?_

– _Não. - Ele respondeu. - E esquece, você não tem nada haver com isso. Quem sabe o problema seja eu._

– _Com toda certeza deve ser. - A garota disse puxando os materiais para mais perto dela._

– Eu sei, não precisa jogar na minha cara passado ta legal? – ela pediu sentindo um nó na garganta pela lembrança.

– O que, Rose? Não – Scorpius apressou-se a dizer – Não disse isso para jogar coisas na sua cara. Não me orgulho do meu "eu" do passado, não me orgulho do meu "eu" de dois dias atrás.

– Você não é como eu Scorpius não vê? E jamais vai ser, eu me perdi, tentando me encontrar – ela estava tão abalada que deixou de se preocupar com a poção que faziam.

– Está tentando se encontrar agora, nunca é tarde...

Ele relou seus dedos em seus cabelos, agora penteados e na cor natural, de forma carinhosa, tentando consola-la.

– Não faz isso – ela pediu gentilmente tirando as mãos dele de seus cabelos – Não me faz gostar de você.

Terminou, deixando Scorpius completamente confuso. Ele queria, como deseja entendê-la. Agora mais que nunca.

– Só corta essa vagem direito – ordenou em seu velho tom mandão.

xx

– Quem é? – perguntou Lily desesperada a amiga Jenny a prensando na parede depois que todos suas aulas do dia haviam terminado e as duvidas gritavam em sua mente, encontrar Jenny no corredor havia sido sorte. Lily nem tinha reparado nos olhos lotados de água da amiga.

– O que? – Jenny perguntou tristemente.

– O cara que eu beijei naquele estupido armário dos sete minutos no céu – respondeu também tristemente.

– Como assim? Você não sabe? – perguntou Jenny abalada.

– Eu não sei – sua voz estava esganiçada – Ele não deixou que eu tirasse a faixa, ele só disse uma frase e eu estupida pensei que tinha escutado a voz de certo alguém, mas foi ilusão de minha mente, então eu, eu, eu não sei, não sei quem... com quem foi meu primeiro beijo. Sabe o quanto a minha vida é trágica? Tem noção disso? Pois eu tenho e to sofrendo. Minha conselheira amorosa é uma fantasma para ter noção do meu drama tá? – ela dizia muito rápido, Jenny apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, só conseguiu rir – E, agora existe isso!

Ela esfregou na cara da amiga os bilhetes que havia recebido de seu admirador secreto.

– E eu achei que fosse piadinha no começo, mas ate que ele foi gentil, nas palavras que escreveu – explicou Lily enquanto via a amiga ler as palavras de seu bilhete.

– Meu Merlin! Essa letra! – a amiga gritou sem se conter.

– O que tem ela? Você sabe de quem é essa letra? Me diga criatura! Me diga! Eu faço tudo para você dizer de quem é essa letra! Eu dou meu sangue para me dizer de quem é essa letra, eu até vendo minha alma numa encruzilhada! – dizia desesperada enquanto sacudia a amiga.

– É a mesma que essa – disse Jenny sussurrando, como se fosse um segredo de vida ou morte.

– É o cartão do escritório esquisito do Lysander – disse Lily com a testa franzida enquanto lia as informações do cartão – E a letra...

– O Lysander está apaixonado por você – concluiu Jenny abraçando Lily chorosa.

– Oh Meu Deus! Eu beijei o Lysander – Lily a abraçou fortemente e começou a chorar.

– O que? – perguntou Jenny saindo do abraço transtornada – Você não o beijou, sei bem quem te beijou, eu vi quem entrou no armário com você.

– QUEM! – Lily gritava como se a amiga a sua frente fosse surda.

– Não posso dizer, sabe bem disso, assinamos aquele contrato macabro na entrada, que se dedurássemos o que aconteceria ali, nasceria furúnculos em nosso rosto. Eu gosto bastante do meu rosto para te contar quem foi.

– Mas não foi o Lysander? – perguntou seriamente mais calma.

– Não, ele odeia contato com meninas pelo que descobri.

– Mas a letra no cartão é dele... – prosseguiu Lily seu raciocínio – Isso tudo é uma armação.

– De quem?

– É isso que nós, as detetives que sofrem por amores idiotas, vamos descobrir. Venha! – a puxou Lily pelos corredores – Precisamos de um plano.

– Ei! Eu não concordei com nada disso... – disse a amiga sabendo que era em vão.

xx

_Papai, me desculpe, fui uma má menina, papai eu só queria ser sua garotinha inocente desse mundo para sempre, mas as pessoas são más papai. Me desculpe? Papai, você se lembra como nós éramos? Se lembra papai? Você me contava histórias antes de dormir, suas histórias eram muito mais legais do que as da mamãe, nunca conte isso para ela. Me segredava coisas que sabia, que mesmo com minha idade, compreenderia. Eu te amo tanto papai, não queria ter mudado. Mas as pessoas são más papai, elas nos julgam, por um sobrenome. Por uma casa de Hogwarts:_

– _Sonserina!_

_Me desculpe papai._

Ela acordou se debatendo e suando frio, tinha chorado em seu pesadelo sabia disso por conta da fronha de seu travesseiro molhada. Resolveu andar, e esquecer, talvez ir até a cozinha conversar com os Elfos, lhe faria bem. Esquecer momentaneamente lhe faria bem.

Mas na metade do caminho, apertando seu robe de dormir, quase conseguia ver os olhos decepcionados dele em sua direção, apertando seu coração, fazendo lágrimas rolarem.

As palavras ecoavam em sua mente, como se fossem cacos de vidro lhe cortando e machucando fisicamente:

– _Hermione, eu não entendo o que Rose está fazendo._

– _Rony ela é apenas uma garotinha - Hermione disse tentando abraçar o marido._

– _Ela era uma garotinha, minha garotinha. Minha princesinha, mas agora eu não sei quem ela é. - Rony aceitou o abraço que Hermione tentava lhe dar, mas nem conseguiu aproveitá-lo. A voz de Rose estava muito alta e as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da menina._

– _QUER SABER QUEM EU SOU? EU POSSO DIZER QUE NÃO SOU A MAMÃE! EU NUNCA VOU SER COMO ELA. PARE DE VE-LA EM MIM._

– _Rose... - Ele tentou chamá-la, mas a garota disparou de volta para o quarto batendo a porta com força e se jogando de volta ao colchão. Ele não a julgaria. Ele não faria com que ela se sentisse péssima. Seu pai é que deveria ser como ele._

– _Rony, deixe que converso com ela amanhã. - Hermione disse calmamente._

– _Está vendo? Ela não é nossa Rose, não a garotinha que era. Nunca quis que ela fosse como você Hermione, por isso ensinei a ela coisas diferentes. Para que ela escolhesse quem ser. – Rose ainda podia ouvi-los do quarto, mesmo tampando as orelhas fortemente com o travesseiro._

– _Talvez ela esteja sendo. - Hermione suspirou._

– _Ela não é. Aqui uma coisa, e na escola outra? Nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa. Eu sinto orgulho dela, por, por, ter mudado a saga Weasley. Mas não sinto orgulho das mentiras e farsas._

Então as vozes somem, as ultimas palavras brilham em sua frente "mentiras e farsas". Isso era tudo o que ela era. Chorar parece fácil, ela já não tem mais força de ficar em pé e se entrega as lágrimas sentando no corredor e se encolhendo feito criança. Esperando seu pai a pegar no colo e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem.

– Papai me desculpe? – sussurrou para si mesma – Sinto falta da gente, papai me desculpe?

Scorpius não era de andar nos corredores de noite, ainda mais sabendo que era proibido, ainda mais sabendo que era monitor e devia dar exemplos. Mas estava com insônia por conta das intensas mudanças em sua vida nos últimos dias e sua barriga estava roncando. Cozinha era uma opção razoável. Sua surpresa, no entanto, foi encontra-la, lá, sentada no chão, chorando copiosamente, como se estivesse num pesadelo sem volta.

Queria toca-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, queria secar suas lágrimas e embala-la até dormir. Será que era permitido?

Ela parecia nem tê-lo notado ainda, parecia presa em um pesadelo que a atormentava acordada. Deixando seus receios de lado, cedeu a seus impulsos e a abraçou, como resposta imediata ela passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e permitiu ser embalada por aquele estranho.

"Ei, menina mal criada, quais são seus pesadelos? Me conte o que faz seu coração sangrar". Dizia por pensamento, sentindo a garota parando de chorar aos poucos.

E quando os minutos passaram e Rose parou de chorar, permitiu-se abrir os olhos e o encarar pela primeira vez. Os olhos cinzas a observavam preocupados, sentiu seus dedos em seu rosto secando suas lágrimas.

Ela queria dizer obrigada, mas a única frase que formou de sua boca foi:

– Eu disse para não me fazer gostar de você.

* * *

><p><em>Eu gosto bastante desse capítulo... principalmente por conta dos dilemas da Rose...<em>_  
><em>_Acho que está dando para conhecer bastante a personagem principal agora não?__  
><em>_Será que ela irá deixar que Scorpius cuide dela? Hum...__  
><em>_Comentários aqui nos fazem tão feliz, sabiam disso?__  
><em>_Obrigada pelo carinho de todos..._


	8. Não desistirei

**Não desistirei**

Ele sorria, e andava com as costas eretas, não sabia bem o porquê, na verdade sabia, quer dizer, era proibido ele começar a ter, hum, digamos, sentimentos por Rose? Ela era complicada, vivia discursando, sempre querendo ter razão em tudo onde aparentemente ela não tinha razão, tinha uma dor que a atormentava sempre que ele queria descobrir, na verdade o que desejava era cuidar dela. Sim cuidar dela.

As palavras dela da última noite eram como musica em sua cabeça _"Eu disse para não me fazer gostar de você"_. Logo depois disso ela saiu correndo o deixando com cara de bobo no corredor. Ele estava amolecendo aquele coração de pedra.

Na verdade ela não tinha um coração de pedra, ele sabia perfeitamente disso, ela tinha uma dor muito grande dentro de si que a assombrava, ele imaginava que tinha alguma relação com o fato de sua personalidade maluca do primeiro ano, só não sabia bem o que era.  
>Mas ia descobrir, faria todo possível para descobrir.<p>

– Pegou quem ontem à noite? – perguntou Alvo dando risada do jeito empinado feito pavão que o amigo andava.

– Pegou? – questionou confuso o encarando.

– Você sabe – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – Alguma garota?

– Alvo Potter, pegar é um verbo usado para manusear, coisas ou objetos, não sei onde tem alguma relação com beijar garotas – respondeu cruzando os braços assumindo uma feição seria.

– Vou reformular a frase: "Beijou quem ontem à noite?" – perguntou ainda rindo do jeito encabulado dele.- Você sabe muito bem que não fico com nenhuma garota daqui, elas são vazias e fúteis e... – ele parou de falar assim que a viu.

Estava parada no corredor e dava risadas conversando com Lily sua prima, seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, suas bochechas coradas naturalmente, usava brincos, por incrível que parecesse, na cor rosa. Não parecia a mesma garota da noite anterior. Ele tinha que conversar com ela. Precisava disso mais que tudo.

– Pode ir para o café da manhã – anunciou Scorpius caminhando até Rose.

– Foi a Rose não é? Sempre soube de vocês dois... – gritou Alvo vendo o amigo se distanciar.

– Bom dia – ele a cumprimentou sorridente fazendo Lily o olhar assustada.

– Meu Merlin! Vocês estão juntos agora! – não era uma pergunta saindo da boca da ruiva, mas sim uma afirmação – Me deixem ser madrinha dos filhos de vocês? Por favor!

– Lily cala essa boca! – disse Rose nervosa – O que quer? – virou-se para Scorpius friamente.

– Só, saber como está – ele respondeu, ignorando Lily completamente.

– Oh, estou segurando vela né? Irei sair daqui, me conte os detalhes depois prima... Tchau! – e saiu saltitante pelo corredor.

– To bem, ta? – respondeu constrangida, fingindo que não havia escutado as ultimas palavras da prima – Pode ir tomar seu café agora.

– Vamos juntos – ele dizia meio hipnotizado, e tentava relar nas mãos dela – Todos dizem que estamos juntos mesmo e não há nada que faça...

– Não! – ela afirmou tão forte que o assustou – É melhor ir sozinho, é melhor – desviou seu olhar do dele – Esquecer...

– Esquecer o que exatamente? – Scorpius questionou parecendo confuso.

– Tudo. – Rose respirou afobada enquanto algumas pessoas passavam por eles. - Quero dizer esqueça às 24horas, as conversas no corredor, e principalmente esqueça de ontem.

– Devo esquecer o seu pedido também? E sua promessa? – Scorpius perguntou tentando desvendar a expressão da garota a sua frente.

– Não. – Rose disse depressa demais. – Isso só não está dando certo. Não somos amigos.

– E não poderíamos mudar isso?

– Não. Scorpius você não entende. – Rose parecia prestes a chorar novamente, mas aguentou firme, ela era especialista nisso. Fingir.

– Me explique. – Scorpius cruzou os braços e permaneceu em frente a ela.

– Não tem o que explicar, só nunca daríamos certo como amigos, nem em nada além de colegas de escola. – Rose disse séria. – Eu sou um veneno, e você não precisa ser minha cura. Entenda isso. E esqueça o que aconteceu até aqui. Ponto.

– Me responda uma ultima coisa?

– O que quer saber?

– Qual é a Rose de verdade? A de ontem, a de hoje, ou a de sempre? – Scorpius disse e esperou uns segundos em silencio.

– Não importa quem eu sou.

– Bom para mim importa, eu não quero fazer a garota errada gostar de mim.  
>xx<p>

– Eu não entendo, simplesmente não entendo - dizia Lily inconformada nos jardins do castelo. Era sábado, elas não tinham aula, conversava com a prima, que afirmava que a história dela namorando o Scorpius era ridícula e sem fundamento algum – Mas vocês estão andando tão juntos ultimamente.

– Isso é ilusão de ótica prima – disse Rose tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento quando tocava nesse assunto, lia mais uma vez "O pequeno príncipe". Tentava desfocar seus pensamentos.

– Agora estou chateada – Lily disse tristemente cruzando seus braços – Ei, não havia perdido esse livro?

– Pedi para minha mãe comprar um novo – respondeu simplesmente.

– Irmãzinha, escute sua musica_"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well. With a dreamy far-off look. __And her nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rose"_– Hugo com seu violão apareceu na frente das garotas, ele grifou bem a ultima parte da música, na qual tinha mudado Belle para Rose.

– Hahaha – ela riu sarcástica, ainda mergulhada em seu livro.

– Oras, sempre está com o nariz enterrado num livro – ele deu de ombros – Agora a sua parte na música Lily – e ele começou a tocar mais empolgado e Lily não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos brilhantes dele: _"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question. __Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Never part of any crowd. 'Cause her head's up on some cloud. No denying she's a funny girl that Lily"._

– Garota estranha e distraída? Definitivamente é a Lily – riu Rose levantando de súbito do chão que estava sentada – Ops, agora é eu que estou segurando vela, até mais para vocês.

– Rose é engraçada – disse Hugo sentando-se ao lado de Lily que tinha as bochechas coradas e os olhos arregalados.

– É – ela suspirou e saiu do seu estado sonhador – Eu estou muito nervosa com você – ela o encarou com sua melhor cara carrancuda, mesmo que parecesse mais uma careta para Hugo.

– Por quê? – perguntou quase rindo.

– Descobri de quem é a letra nos bilhetinhos... – ela levantou uma sobrancelha vitoriosa.

– Como? – Hugo engoliu em seco.

– Não te interessa.

Ele precisava que ela confessasse, droga! Seu plano estava indo por água abaixo, não devia ser assim, tudo devia caminhar do jeito que ele pretendia, as coisas não podiam começar a ir pelo controle dela. Simplesmente não podiam.

– Ei, sabe do que sinto falta? – ele lhe entregou seu mais belo sorriso – De quando dançávamos juntos.

Então puxou a mão da prima e ambos levantaram do chão. Ele passou as mãos na cintura dela, o que fez o rosto dela ficar completamente vermelho.

– Eu não sei dançar, você sabe disso... – começou a contestar.

– Eu também não, mas você pode fazer como sempre fazíamos, sim? – ele pediu sorrindo com os olhos, o que era uma jogada bem certeira em Lily.

– O que as outras pessoas vão dizer? – era seu ultimo argumento, não muito bom, ela admitia a si mesma.

– Que somos primos, com grandes histórias de nossa infância para reviver.

E então ela colocou seus dois pés nos dele, mesmo assim, ficou baixa em relação a ele. Hugo começou a dar passos a esmo numa dança, bastante ridícula, vista de longe com olhos invejosos de diversas garotas da escola, mas cheia de significado para Lily.

– Sem música? – ela perguntou, esperando a música que sabia qual seria.

Então ele começou a cantar em seu ouvido, outra de suas músicas preferidas de filmes que falavam sobre príncipes e princesas, na qual era obcecada, sempre seria, não importava o quanto ela sabia que aquilo não existisse na vida real.

– To reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend… - e ela queria, como queria chegar logo nesse famoso final feliz. Onde é que ele estava afinal? Fechando seus olhos, ela cravou suas unhas no pescoço dele, tentando desenfrear seu desejo doentio de virar seu rosto e lhe beijar, ali na frente de todos - Let's go on dreaming for we know we are...So close...So close – tão perto ela estava dos lábios dele, tão perto de seu final de feliz. Abrindo os olhos ela começou a virar seu rosto, lentamente, bem lentamente para ele - And still so far.

Hugo terminou a música a encarando, Lily respirava irregularmente e tentava acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Foi tão estupida a ponto de quase o beijar ali mesmo?

– Eu nunca vou entender... – ela disse ainda sem folego, continuava abraçada a ele com os seus pés em cima dos do dele.

– O que? – ele perguntou sorrindo acariciando as bochechas dela.

– Essa sua obsessão por músicas, aparentemente para garotas – e ela se permitiu fechar os olhos, apenas esperando a resposta dele.

– É você... – ele respondeu, sussurrando em seu ouvido. E quando viu que ela estava totalmente entregue a ele, perguntou: - De quem é a letra nos bilhetinhos?

– Lysander... – respondeu sem ao menos pensar antes, ainda sonhando pelas ultimas palavras dele em seu ouvido. Ele gostava por causa dela, por culpa inteiramente dela.

– Como descobriu? – Hugo voltou a perguntar com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– A letra dele, naqueles cartões do escritório esquisito dele... – respondeu ainda sem folego.

– Eu preciso ir... – ele disse sorrindo tirando gentilmente ela de seus braços – A gente se fala priminha – E lhe depositou um beijo na bochecha.

Lily ainda com o corpo molhe e os olhos brilhantes, deitou na grama e só se lamentava:

– Minha vida é uma tragédia, uma tragédia grega ainda!

xx

Rose estava como a música dizia, com o rosto enfiado em um livro. Sempre que alguma coisa a perturbava ela se fechava em um mundo em que ninguém a machucaria, um mundo onde poderia se aprender lições incríveis, um mundo onde era possível ser ela mesma. O mundo do "pequeno príncipe". Não importava o tanto de vezes que lesse, sempre parecia que era a primeira vez. Ela dizia as palavras lentamente em sua mente e sentia-se imensamente mais calma e feliz. Quando sentiu um corpo de encontro ao seu.

– Não olha por onde anda? – Ela perguntou enquanto começava a concertar seus olhos.

– Desculpe. – A voz dele foi fria e fez com que olhasse para cima mais rapidamente do que pretendia. – Estava distraído. – Ele estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar.

– Eu não estava olhando para o caminho também. – Rose disse ignorando a mão do garoto e se levantando por conta própria. Ela olhou em volta procurando seu livro, não poderia perdê-lo não naquele momento em que aquele era seu mais seguro refugio.

– Seu livro? – Scorpius disse ao ler o título. E naquele instante ele voltou ao passado se lembrando perfeitamente bem de como e quando aquele mesmo titulo começou a fazer parte da sua vida.

_Flashback_

_Scorpius estava muito aborrecido com a aula de poções, nunca mais faria dupla com Rose Weasley. Primeiro porque ela simplesmente se achava a mais inteligente da escola e segundo porque ela o odiava e isso é visível. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas estava cansado de tentar descobrir. Foi simpático com ela muitas vezes, e isso só tinha resultado em patadas._

_A garota de cabelos pintados estava a sua frente parecendo atrapalhada com os milhares de cadernos e livros que tentava carregar, ele se ofereceria para ajudar se não fosse ela. Mas oferecer ajuda para alguém tão antipático estava completamente fora de questão. O loiro continuou observando ela e por percebeu que um dos livros caiu e ficou despercebido no chão._

_– Hei Weasley... – Ele tentou chama-la, mas a garota continuou andando sem olhar para trás._

_Ele se abaixou e apanhou o livro. Folheou-o antes qualquer coisa. Viu que tinha poucas páginas, e alguns desenhos. No fundo algo ali lhe chamou atenção e ele finalmente se colocou a ler o titulo._

_– O Pequeno Príncipe. – Scorpius ficou alguns minutos absorvendo aquele titulo. – Interessante, posso devolvê-lo depois._  
><em>Saiu andando para a próxima aula com o livro bem guardado no meio de suas coisas. Seria uma leitura que mudaria sua vida.<em>

_Fim do Flashback_

– Pensei que conhecesse. – Rose tomou o livro das mãos do garoto. – Afinal, você o citou perfeitamente bem não é mesmo?

– Citei? – Scorpius perguntou ainda tentando absorver a lembrança.

– Sim, não se lembra? – Rose perguntou sarcasticamente. – Eu não sou capaz de cativar ninguém.

– Rose eu sinto...

– Não importa. – Rose voltou a andar antes que mais coisas fossem ditas.

– Estamos ligados de uma maneira irritante. – Scorpius resmungou retomando também seu caminho. – E eu ainda não devolvi o livro dela.

xx

– Elas estão lá – anunciou um garoto ruivo, dentro de uma sala bem escura, ao lado do amigo, enquanto visualizavam sombras do outro lado da porta, e escutavam cochichos – Vamos executar o plano Lysander – ele disse levantando a sobrancelha e comendo uma espécie de bala na cor azul vivo.

– O que são isso? – perguntou Jenny a Lily intrigada enquanto via a amiga lhe passar um fio discreto com cor de carne.

– Orelhas extensíveis – respondeu a ruiva simplesmente – Você nunca foi à loja de meus tios não?

– Meus pais não me levam lá, dizem que irão me levar para o mau caminho.

– E te deixam andar comigo e se apaixonar pelo Lysander? – Lily riu pelo nariz dando um tapinha nas costas da amiga – O fato é que poderemos ouvir tudo que acontece lá dentro.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas apontando para a porta do suposto escritório de Lysander.

Ambas verificaram se não havia ninguém passando no corredor e colocaram uma parte do fio cor de carne por debaixo da porta e ouviram perfeitamente.

– Então Lysander escreva isso – pedia uma voz ampliada, parecia diferente de todas as outras vozes que já haviam ouvido - _Entre a aula de poção e de história eu daria qualquer coisa para me transfigurar nessa balinha que insiste em chupar..._

Lily olhou com os olhos esbugalhados para Jenny que tentava segurar uma risada.

– A balinha seria de que sabor? – perguntava seriamente Lysander.

– Não sei isso é necessário? – perguntou o rapaz dono da voz.

– Depende, se for bala de canela, ela irá pensar que tem um lado feminino em você, se for bala de menta, irá pensar que é muito normal...

– E se for bala de caramelo?

– Ai ela vai pensar que faz muito doce, sabe? – Lily olhava pra Jenny e tentava dar risada sem pronunciar som e identificar que estavam lá– Então qual bala vai ser?

– É... Hum... Pode ficar sem sabor?

– Sempre soube que era indeciso... – disse Lysander – Pronto já escrevi, qual é a garota mesmo que quer endereçar?

– Ah isso é comigo. Obrigado pelos serviços do... como é mesmo?

– _"Serviços Scamander para corações jovens iludidos pelo sentimento de euforia, que os reles mortais intitulam de amor, que na verdade é passageiro, mas eles insistem em afirmar que é para sempre"._

– Isso, devia ter um nome menor...

– Ah existe uma sigla: A.M.O.R – Alucinados, malucos, obsessivamente retardados.

– É claro, de qualquer forma obrigado.

Elas ouviram passos e rapidamente saíram de perto da porta e viraram o corredor, afim de o estranho não as vissem espionando.

Quando estavam bem longe, Lily falou:

– Então concluísse que...

– Que qualquer um pode ter chego no Lysander e pedido para escrever o bilhete para você...

– Não... – disse Lily maldosa – Concluísse que você não tem chance nenhuma com o Lysander.

– Nossa, também te adoro Lily...

Enquanto as duas jovens andavam pelo corredor, outros dois rapazes dentro do escritório fechado e abafado, davam risadas enquanto Hugo provava outra bala na coloração roxa.

– Já disse o quanto adoro as invenções do meu tio Jorge? – perguntou ainda rindo com sua voz normal.

xx

Sua pena batia repetitivamente no tampão da mesa da biblioteca, era finalzinho da tarde. Ela tentava escrever uma simples carta, que de simples não tinha nada, porque, apesar de ser para seu pai, ela era quase uma fênix ressurgindo das cinzas em sua concepção. Ela precisava pedir desculpas. Ela precisa pedir um colo, histórias antes de dormir, aulas sobre xadrez, obsessão por certo time laranja do Quadribol. Ela precisa de Rony Weasley. Mesmo que já fosse quase adulta, ela queria seu pai como quando ela era uma garotinha.

Crescer era uma loucura, uma confusão, sempre a machucava, e foi com isso que ela iniciou sua carta:

_"Olá papai..._

_Crescer, qual a necessidade disso?_

_Posso me lembrar como se fosse ontem, das nossas brincadeiras no quintal de casa, a forma como corríamos na chuva e nos sujamos com barro deixando a mamãe maluca. Lembra disso papai? Lembra quando eu lia um de meus livros preferidos no sofá da sala e adormecia, esperando você chegar do trabalho, sentia quando chegava e me levava em seus braços até minha cama, fingia que estava dormindo enquanto sentia seu beijo em minha testa dizendo 'Boa noite minha pequena Rosa'. Lembra quando te venci pela primeira vez no Xadrez? Seus olhos brilhavam tanto de orgulho papai, sabia que daquela vez, não tinha me deixado ganhar. Lembra quando me ensinou a mostrar o dedo do meio numa partida dos Chudley Cannons? O estádio estava lotado, e quando estávamos perdendo, me disse para mostrar o dedo a um senhor que estava sentado bem na nossa frente, com a desculpa que ele jamais machucaria uma garotinha de seis anos de idade. Me fez jurar que não contaria isso nunca a mamãe._

_Eu lembro de cada detalhe nosso papai, mas sabe o que é pior?_

_Isso é passado, isso é lembrança agora, eu cresci e junto de mim cresceram ideias novas..._

_Ideias essas que nos separaram._

_Me lembro das brigas. Das brigas que começaram quando entrei em Hogwarts._

_Dos nossos gritos._

_De eu brigando com a mamãe e esfregando na cara de vocês dois, que eu não era ela, e jamais seria._

_Você implorando para eu pedir desculpas, não a você papai, mas sempre a mamãe._

_Eu odeio essas brigas que me assombram._

_Odeio o que me tornei._

_Tentei me encontrar e acabei perdendo tudo._

_Não queria me sentir assim. Uma pessoa estranha dentro do meu corpo. Eu não sei definir quem sou. Na verdade eu sei quem sou, uma pessoa horrível, que machuca as pessoas, que o que mais ama fazer é discursos para se mostrar superior, quando perde a razão grita. Isso sou eu? Não quero ser assim._

_Eu quero ser aquela sua Rose, a menininha inocente que mostrava o dedo do meio sem saber o significado._

_A menininha inocente que não machucava as pessoas quando queria._

_Eu quero ser importante para alguém, eu quero cativar alguém._

_Quero cativar você papai, de volta para mim._

_Então:_

_Me desculpe papai? Sinto falta da gente. Me desculpe?_

_Sua pequena Rosa._

_Ps: esse meu jeito foi bom em um aspecto, nenhum garoto chega perto de mim, a não ser para sofrer dolorosas torturas psicológicas"_

Ela leu e releu, e leu novamente sua pequena carta, suas mãos tremiam, parecia que seu corpo sentia que, a partir do momento que enviasse aquela carta sua vida mudaria. Estava pronta pra isso?

– A quem estou tentando enganar?

Amassou o pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão e jogou atrás de si, sem se importar se sujaria o chão e com o fato de estar quebrando uma das regras, mesmo sendo monitora.

O papel relou na cabeça de um jovem, que estava sentado na penumbra entre duas prateleiras, lendo seu livro preferido "O pequeno príncipe".

Scorpius fez um impulso para se levantar do chão e dar uma enorme bronca no aluno que havia feito aquilo quando notou que era ela.

Segurando fortemente o papel em sua mão e se afundando ainda mais na penumbra ele a observou.

Rose coçava a cabeça e tentava pensar numa carta casual:

_"Pai...Aqui está tudo muito bem, obrigada._

_Ainda estou tirando as maiores notas da turma, mesmo que o Malfoy tente me superar em algumas delas. Os professores adoram o fato de eu sempre fazer discursos em suas aulas._

_Por favor, não acredite em qualquer coisa que Hugo disser a você, e as fotos que ele provavelmente mandará são uma montagem que ele fez com algum programa de Trouxas que edita fotos._

_Com amor, Rose"_

– Agora sim sou eu – disse com a voz chorosa sentindo lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto – Alguém insuportável, que não cativa ninguém. Está tudo muito bem por aqui papai, estou usando minha máscara como sempre.

Então ele ouviu ela soluçar chorando absorta em seu próprio mundo.

Olhou o pergaminho amassado em sua mão e o abriu.

Conforme lia a carta Scorpius começou a compreender várias aspectos naquela menina mal criada que ele tentava entender durante o dia todo. Mais que isso, ele compreendia que mais que tudo agora, ela precisa de alguém.

Alguém que tomasse as decisões por ela.

– Olá Pichi II – Rose acariciou a cabeça da pequena ave, parada a sua frente, esperando uma resposta da garota para enviar a seus pais – Leve a eles? Diga que estou como sempre estive? Fingindo.

Dizia como se a ave a compreende-se enquanto amarrava o pedaço de pergaminho em sua perna.

A viu levantar voo e ouviu os murmúrios da bibliotecária dizendo que era proibido correio de corujas na biblioteca.

Levantando, sem se dar conta que um jovem loiro ainda a observava, Rose começou a andar para seu dormitório com a cara enfiado em seu livro de poções, torcendo para que ninguém olhasse seu rosto e percebesse que ela havia chorado.

"Finja mais um pouco Rose, tudo ficará bem". Repetia a si mesma.

Já à noite, Scorpius burlou suas próprias regras, e andou a noite fora do castelo, foi até o corujal e enviou uma carta, ao pai de Rose:

_"Olá senhor Weasley,_

_Eu queria te contar uma história, a de uma garota que chama Rose, mais conhecida como sua filha. Ela usa uma máscara durante o dia inteiro por Hogwarts, fingi ser algo que ela não é. Ela tentou confessar numa carta jogada fora o quanto sentia falta de várias coisas._

_Eu sei que é feio isso, observar as pessoas, ler coisas pessoais._

_Mas estou preocupado com ela. E tenho certeza que o senhor gostaria de ler isso. Em anexo, estou mandando uma carta que Rose não teve coragem de enviar ao senhor horas mais cedo._

_Eu deveria revelar quem sou agora, aposto que o senhor não tem preconceito com meu sobrenome. Pelo menos espero que nã torço para que as coisas acima de tudo se resolvam. Mais que isso, que Rose enxergue, que sim, que ela cativou muitas pessoas._

_Inclusive a mim._

_Afetuosamente._

_Scorpius Malfoy"_

– Não desistirei de você, menina mal criada – ele disse enquanto via a coruja voar pelo céu.

* * *

><p><em>Ei fiquei feliz pelas poucas, mas lindas reviews do último capítulo, isso no FF vale bastante para mim, parece que as coisas vão se resolver logo se lemos esse capítulo não é?<em>

_Mas não é bem assim... _

_Espero que tenham gostado das cartas desse capítulo, Scorpius fofo que da vontade de pegar e transformar em real..._

_Enfim, acho que é isso..._

_Comentem que posto rapidinho o nono que é meu preferido..._

_Beijos _


	9. Chovendo, por dentro

**Chovendo, por dentro**

Scorpius estava roendo suas unhas, e por mais que tentasse prestar atenção nas palavras do professor não conseguia, seus olhos estavam pregados nas costas de Rose, que se sentava em sua frente. Ela estava se comportando como sempre, levantava a mão no ar, a cada dez minutos e fazia alguma observação que deixava o professor encabulado e sem palavras.

– ...Eu ainda acho que os estudos dos Trouxas são bem superiores aos nossos professor – ela dizia seriamente, provocando suspiros do resto da turma que sabia que esse discurso levaria a aula inteira.

– Em que aspectos senhorita Weasley? – o professor de História da Magia cruzou os braços nervoso. Ele normalmente nem olhava para o rosto dos alunos e nem decorava seus nomes, mas Rose era completamente impossível de ignorar.

– Oras, isso é meio óbvio – disse Rose convicta – Eles acabam os estudos fundamentais aos dezessete anos, enquanto nós nos especializamos na carreira que queremos seguir a partir dos dezesseis, não me sinto preparada quando sair daqui.

Então o professor começou a falar sobre a história da educação Bruxa, onde antes eles não podiam nem sair de casa, pois os Trouxas se suspeitassem de algo, os queimavam vivos numa fogueira, começou a criticar os Trouxas, o que deixou Rose vermelha de raiva. Ela ia explodir em palavras a qualquer momento, Scorpius sabia disso, por isso levantou sua mão e disse:

– Acredito que Rose esteja certa, a educação dos Trouxas é muito superior a nossa. Eles se preparam muito mais para a profissão que vão seguir...

– Quem deixou você se pronunciar? Você nem conhece os Trouxas, não convive com eles! – Rose descontou sua revolta nele.

– Quem disse que não conheço?

Rose riu sarcástica. A sala toda prestava atenção nos dois, inclusive o professor que estava aliviado que Rose havia desviado sua atenção dele:

– Simplesmente não pode, sua família é de sangue puros, lembra? – ela sorriu maldosamente – Lado mal na grande guerra, o que os Malfoys são? Traidores!

– Não diga isso – ele pediu balançando a cabeça.

– T.R.A.I.D.O.R.E.S – repetiu ainda feliz com o efeito que havia causado nele.

Scorpius balançava a cabeça, ele sabia que não era ela falando ali, a verdadeira Rose, não era aquilo, a verdadeira Rose não machucava as pessoas quando queria, a verdadeira Rose estava escondida em algum lugar dentro daquela máscara que ela usava o dia inteiro, a verdadeira Rose era aquela menina que o fez prometer uma coisa no dia que deram um abraço.

– Quebrou sua promessa – ele sussurrou o que fez a sala toda cochichar perguntando o que ele havia dito.

– O que? – perguntou Rose ainda com seu sorriso torto no rosto pela reação dele.

– Quebrou sua promessa – ele repetiu no tom normal de sua voz.

Então ele pegou suas coisas, e saiu da sala, sem se despedir de ninguém. Todos olhavam para Rose que tinha os olhos vidrados na onde Scorpius antes estava parado.

xx

– Eu sinto que todas as pessoas dessa escola me odeiam – disse Rose na hora do jantar, para a prima sentada ao seu lado.

– A maioria sim – respondeu Lily sem perceber sua sinceridade – Quer dizer... hum... O que aconteceu?

– Nada demais, eu só sou como sou e o que sou, faz as pessoas me odiarem – ela empurrou seu prato de comida para longe de si, sabia que não comeria nada daquilo.

– Quem é você? – perguntou Lily seriamente encarando-a – O que fez com a minha prima que não se importava com a opinião dos outros?

– Não me importo – disse olhando Scorpius sentado na mesa da Grifinória jantando normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido – Não me importo – voltou a repetir tentando se fazer acreditar nisso.

– Na verdade você se importa, só com uma pessoa – disse Lily caridosa olhando a prima de perto – O que aconteceu entre vocês dois? Ele te fez mudar Rose, não usa mais maquiagem forte, não pinta mais seu cabelo...

– Não aconteceu nada – ela desviou o olhar do dele e olhou para baixo – Eu só... a gente só... – ela parou de falar porque Lily a cutucava ferozmente – O que foi?

Assim que Rose ergueu a cabeça viu ele parado bem a sua frente, trazia um papel na mão, entregou a Rose e saiu de perto das duas.

– O que diz? – implorou lily com a voz esganiçada.

– Eu vou pra lá... – disse Rose saindo de perto da prima.

– Vai me deixar curiosa o resto da vida? Não faça isso! – gritou Lily sabendo que a prima jamais pararia e mostraria o bilhete a ela.

Rose estava com o coração aos pulos, não sabia bem ao certo porque tremia de expectativa para abrir aquele bilhete de Scorpius. Ele devia estar chateado com ela. Precisava estar chateado com ela. Porque ele não voltava a odiá-la? Seria mais fácil.

Abrindo devagar o papelzinho num corredor qualquer do castelo, e sentando-se no chão ela leu uma frase que fez seu coração se apertar mais do que antes.

"_Do que adianta retirar a máscara pelo lado de fora, se a verdadeira Rose está escondida dentro de você?"_

xx

No fim daquele dia Lily já tinha questionado metade do sexo masculino presente em Hogwarts e tudo que conseguira foram olhares questionadores. Jenny estava ao lado dela e só depois da trigésima pessoa perdeu o ar corado que parecia fazer parte de seu rosto. A pergunta era simples, porém sem sentido para as outras pessoas: Qual sua bala preferida?

- Isso não está ajudando em nada. – Disse Jenny aborrecida sentando-se para jantar ao lado da ruiva que anotava freneticamente palavras em uma folha de pergaminho na cor violeta.

- Ajudou sim. Descobri que metade dos garotos daqui gostam de bala de caramelo e a outra metade me acha maluca. – Lily sorriu.

- Perguntou para todos já? — Jenny se servia de uma enorme porção de batatas coradas.

- Vai comer tudo isso?

- Ficar andando atrás de garotos cansa e da fome.

- Certo, quase achei que era da família porque o Hugo sempre come porções parecidas com a sua.

- Você fala muito sobre o Hugo. Por que não perguntamos a bala preferida dele?

- Jenny eu sei que não é o Hugo! – Lily disse visivelmente decepcionada. – E eu sei a bala preferida dele.

- Sabe?

- Claro! É uma bala que os trouxas vendem. Em forma de dado e na realidade é totalmente feita de doce de leite.

- Doce de leite?

- Coisas de trouxas, eu também não entendo muito bem.

- Qual o doce preferido dele?

- Pudim de caramelo – Lily sorriu. – Desse eu também gosto, tia Hermione passou nossa vida inteira fazendo para que comêssemos vendo filmes.

- Filmes?

- Jenny... São lindos os filmes trouxas... Cheios de histórias de amor, de superação, com músicas e princesas sendo resgatadas e acordadas com beijos.

- Qual filme preferido dele?

- É estranho, mas é um infantil que se chama "A Bela e a Fera".

- Nunca ouvi falar.

- Ele sempre canta as músicas desse filme. E é o filme preferido da tia Hermione, ela obrigou a todos que assistissem, mas Rose fingiu odiar, James e Alvo simplesmente dormiram, então Hugo e eu fomos os únicos que gostamos de verdade.

- Qual a comida preferida dele?

- Pizza!

- Para mim você está falando outra língua.

- As vezes acho que a Rose está certa... Bruxos deveriam entender mais sobre os trouxas.

- Lily você sabe sobre o que eu entendo? – Jenny perguntou encarando a amiga.

- Sobre o que? – Lily sorriu pegando uma das sobremesas que já estavam disponíveis.

- Sobre você ser completamente apaixonada por seu primo. – Jenny falou sorridente.

- Corta essa.

- Sabe tudo sobre ele, gosta das mesmas coisas que ele e sempre que ele te toca você fica vermelha. E sempre que um garoto chega perto você o compara com ele. Por que não se declara?

- Ele nunca entenderia, somos apenas primos! Talvez grandes amigos, nada além disso.

- Como sabe?

- Eu sinto. – Lily suspirou. E nós nos vemos depois Jenny.

Lily não gostava de saber que era tão nítido seus sentimentos por Hugo, e precisava descobrir como esconder melhor aquilo que é apenas invenção de sua cabeça. Além disso, precisava descobrir quem tinha sido o dono do seu primeiro beijo e que resolvera brincar com ela por bilhetinhos anônimos. Estava prestes a conversar sozinha e em voz alta quando adentrou o seu lugar preferido e mais seguro do castelo.

- Murta... Minha vida é uma tragédia! Uma tragédia! – Ela disse sentando-se no chão e começando a chorar.

- Minha morte também é uma tragédia, amiga. – Murta se colocou ao lado da ruiva e as duas ficaram ali chorando suas vidas e mortes trágicas.

xx

Já era bem tarde da noite, Rose estava deitada no meio do campo de quadribol da escola, não se importava se não era permitido, nem se estava quebrando as regras, nem se só havia relâmpagos no céu anunciando que uma tempestade estava pra vir. Queria ficar sozinha. Queria ser invisível.

Pelo menos por algumas horas.

Ela havia mandado uma resposta a Scorpius há umas horas atrás:

_"Talvez eu seja assim, desse jeito que você vê, gostando ou não"_

Era rude e grosso, sabia disso, mesmo ele tendo ajudado ela antes, Scorpius tinha que entender, mesmo que isso o ferisse, eles não podiam ser amigos.

Uma coruja, daquelas que tinham no corujal, posou ao seu lado na grama do campo, e deixou um bilhete a ela:

_"Dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina por estar fora do castelo"_

Ela sorriu reconhecendo a letra dele e virou seu rosto para trás o visualizando, ele estava com um sorriso torto nos lábios, não sabia ao certo se podia se aproximar dela. Mas esperaria ela se pronunciar. E foi o que ela fez:

- Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória por você estar fora do castelo.

Ele riu pelo nariz e resolveu sentar ao lado dela. Não recebeu represália, ela havia aceitado isso de bom grado. Rose olhava para o chão, aparentemente envergonhada e começou a puxar a grama, tentando arranjar uma distração.

- O que acontece com você Rose Weasley?

- Se descobrir me conte – ela pediu ainda não encarando ele – Olhe, me desculpe ok? Por hoje de manhã.

- O negócio do traidor? – ele deu de ombros – Não era você falando ali, eu sei.

- Como pode afirmar com tanta certeza isso? – ainda não encarava, sentia suas orelhas queimando de vergonha.

- Eu sei quem você realmente é – ele sorriu, deitando no chão, com os braços debaixo de sua cabeça.

- Você é um chato – ela disse deitando-se ao seu lado, queria encostar sua cabeça nos braços dele, mas não permitiria isso a si, resistiu.

- Eu? – ele riu sinceramente – Você me chama de traidor, me humilha na frente de todos nossos colegas de sala, eu vou atrás de você, venho até aqui, e eu sou chato?

- É sim – ela confirmou com a cabeça, permitindo a si mesmo, encostar sua cabeça no braço dele – Era para ter desistido de mim, naquela hora, não devia – suspirou sentindo os braços dele a envolver, descobriu que gostava daquilo – Devia me odiar agora.

- Só porque você se odeia, é? – Scorpius notou que ela havia se encolhido toda em seus braços, tinha virado sua cabeça e a repousado em seu peito, fechava os olhos, parecia uma criança, que havia ganhado o colo de alguém depois de ter se machucado com algo que doía muito.

- Não me odeio, só sou assim, e isso afasta as pessoas – ela parecia embriagada, não sabia se era sono, Scorpius queria que não fosse sono.

- Não me afasta – ele beijou gentilmente o topo de sua cabeça, fazendo Rose arregalar seus olhos pelo toque novo dele em sua pele.

- Já disse, não preciso que você seja minha cura.

Desta vez, ela havia esticado seu rosto e o encarava seriamente, ele só sorria, e seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes de um jeito que Rose jamais tinha visto.

- Já pensou na possibilidade de você, estar sendo a minha cura?

- Precisa de uma? – Rose perguntou preocupada – Nunca me disse nada, sinto que me conhece bem mais do que eu te conheço. Por quê?

Ele esticou a sua mão que não estava debaixo da cabeça dela e acariciou seus cabelos, passou seu dedo polegar em seus lábios, ela fechou seus olhos com o toque, esperando algo que poderia vir a seguir. Ele, querendo aproveitar todas as possibilidades que esse momento poderia lhe proporcionar, esticou seu pescoço e beijou, a ponta de seu nariz.

- Menina mal criada, posso te confessar que sonhei com isso ontem?

- Sonhou? – ela perguntou numa voz fraca, abrindo os olhos, meio decepcionada pelo não beijo.

- Sim, sonhei com isso – ele deitou no chão completamente e encostou sua testa com a dela, Rose ainda o encarava esperando o desfecho – O momento grandioso, antes dos lábios finalmente se tocarem, sabe? Todas as pessoas só dão importância para os beijos de fato, muitos casais desfilam por ai, se beijando, falando "eu te amo" a torto e a direito, mas para mim, um verdadeiro relacionamento não é assim, eu chego na verdade a duvidar, parecem que querem reafirmar isso sempre, porque no fundo, não gostam um do outro, para mim, há coisas mais importantes que beijos, como abraços, que curam, como os nossos, beijos na testa, o grande momento antes dos lábios se juntarem, como agora. Para mim Rose – os lábios dele praticamente estava encostado nos dela, fazia cócegas, era uma sensação tão boa, que ela não sabia como reagir a aquilo – Para mim, os melhores casais são aqueles que não se expõe de forma alguma, os verdadeiros, como nós, nem relacionamento serio tem...

E era isso, os lábios prestes a se juntar. O veneno se transformando em cura.

xx

Hugo ainda estava sentado no suposto escritório de Lysander buscando traçar novos planos para os próximos dias, e para evitar qualquer problema no meio do caminho até o grande final. Tinha uma necessidade que todas as coisas acontecessem exatamente do jeito que ele queria, ou seja, da maneira perfeita digna de um filme com trilha sonora. Ele não se importaria em tocar.

- Não entendo porque não conta logo.

- Contar o que Lysander? – Hugo questionou enquanto escrevia alguma coisa em um cartão.

- Certo! Já entendi. – O loiro revirou os olhos. – Sabia que vocês são estranhos?

- Nós?

- Vocês Weasley e Potter's, são uma família muito estranha.

- Isso vindo de você é algo realmente preocupante. – Hugo disse encarando o garoto.

- Sei que sou a pessoa mais normal que conhece. Por isso mantenho nossa amizade, não quero que você acabe se envolvendo com pessoas ainda mais perturbadas que você. – Lysander disse seriamente.

- Está falando sério? – Hugo questionou visivelmente assustado.

- Hugo, não precisa agradecer. Amigos são para essas coisas, mas espero que nosso convívio o ajude. – O loiro sorriu animado. – Sabe que convivendo comigo as pessoas vão te respeitar muito mais...

O discurso do filho de Luna Lovegood continuou, mas Hugo estava completamente atônico para conseguir dizer algo ou simplesmente colocar um ponto final naquele discurso sem sentido algum. Mas não precisou de forças para fazer o que pretendia porque a porta do "escritório" foi subitamente aberta.

– Quero falar com vocês!

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Lysander questionou aterrorizado. – Não tem horário, não tem permissão, isso é área livre de garotas visivelmente apaixonadas.

– O que tem contra garotas?

– Não vê? São uma raça perigosa, elas nos mudam... Elas nos fazem sofrer transformações e nos tornarmos seres alucinados, cheios de problemas. É sempre uma confusão. Um pesadelo.

– Você já recebeu muitos foras né? – Ela sorriu animada.

– O que faz aqui? – Lysander perguntou visivelmente corado.

– Quero conversar e é sobre algo importante. E não saio daqui! – Ela cruzou os braços e se sentou no lugar que normalmente pertence ao loiro excêntrico.

– PROBLEMAS! Está vendo? – Lysander sentou-se ao lado de Hugo que por alguma razão teve que concordar com o amigo. Garotas eram problemas.

– O que quer com a gente? – Hugo perguntou, disposto a uma aliança.

xx

Uma gota de chuva, foi uma gota que despertou Rose se seu topor, uma gota de chuva caindo em sua pele, fez ela "acordar" antes dos lábios dele selarem nos seus, antes de todo seu plano se acabar por completo. Foi por causa de uma gota de chuva que ela se levantou do chão, deixando Scorpius confuso.

Ela andava de um lado a outro na grama, e puxava seus próprios cabelos, a chuva estava caindo aos poucos, causando arrepios na pele dela. Aquilo não era certo, não devia ser certo.

- O que... – ele havia levantado do chão também e a observava confuso – Eu achei que, eu achei que você...

- Abusar de mim! – ela gritou com lágrimas nos olhos – Era só isso que queria.

- Não, não, não, Rose não, o que pensa que eu sou? – ele se aproximou dela e tentou faze-la parar de andar de um lado a outro – Jamais faria algo que te ferisse ainda mais.

- Vê se coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça Scorpius – ela havia parado de andar e o encarava seriamente – Não podemos ser amigos, muito menos, muito menos... – ela não conseguia terminar a frase.

- Namorados?

- Isso – confirmou rapidamente – devemos ser, o que as outras pessoas sempre viram que somos: Inimigos.

- Não somos isso, sabe que não, talvez nunca tenhamos sido – ele tentava segurar as mãos dela, tentando acalma-la

- Como assim nunca fomos? Somos inimigos antes mesmo de nascermos. Não enxerga? Malfoy e Weasley, não devem se dar bem, Malfoy e Weasley, devem se odiar.

Repetia seus sobrenomes todo o tempo, enquanto voltava a andar. A chuva já havia os encharcado inteiros. Não pareciam se importar com isso. Scorpius estava é preocupado com a tempestade que acontecia dentro dele.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? O seu maior problema? – ele perguntou desafiadoramente, esperando que ela o encarasse para continuar.

- Eu sei, é você! – gritou para faze-lo escutar, em meio a chuva que engrossava.

- O seu problema é se importar com a opinião dos outros. Vive dizendo aos quatro cantos do castelo "Não me importo com a opinião de ninguém" "eles são seres cuja mentalidade é tão medíocre que jamais irão me entender". Sabe o que é pior? Nenhum deles te conhece. Essa é sua maior máscara.

- Não é não!

- Na verdade se importa com eles, se importa tanto Weasley – ele fez questão de frisar o sobrenome dela – Que precisa fingir ser algo que não é, para ninguém lhe taxar, mais do que já fazem, para ninguém lhe dizer "ei, parece tanto com sua mãe na sua idade".

- Não é não! – ela chorava enquanto gritava – É mentira isso!

- Você não me engana, e posso te afirmar uma coisa. Odeio o que você é...

E isso era a pior parte de todas para Rose. Ele ali parado em sua frente, furioso com ela, o único ser humano que sabia até então seu maior segredo, (o medo de a taxarem como igual a sua mãe). Ela havia sido covarde há muito tempo atrás. Não daria tempo de consertar seus erros. Não devia ter tempo de concertar seus erros.

- Porque insiste em nós? – perguntou mais calma.

- Não insisto mais, nunca mais. Já disse que odeio o que você é? – a voz dele rachava seu coração, e o machucava mais do que antes.

- A verdadeira Rose? – perguntou engolindo em seco, sentindo as lágrimas riscarem mais seu rosto, do que a chuva que insistia em cair.

- Qual? É tão falsa, que nem sei, quem é você...

- Eu? Quer saber quem eu sou? Sou aquela que aceitou seu abraço enquanto chorava por causa de meu pai, aquela que parou de pintar seus olhos com maquiagem forte, porque você preferia assim, aquela que é tão orgulhosa que não se permitiu enxergar que sim, nós somos tão iguais, que todos esses anos nossas brigas teriam sido em vão. Aquela que chora atrás de um livro para ninguém ver. Não sou explosiva, não machuco as pessoas por prazer, eu gosto de rosa, gosto da cor, porque me lembra meu pai, gosto de estar com meus primos quando são férias de páscoa. Adoro falar sobre autores e suas histórias com minha mãe, mas já faz tanto tempo que não faço isso que nem lembro qual é a sensação. Sou aquela que odeia o que me tornei. Sou aquela que odeia ainda mais, você ser o único que me conhece de verdade.

- Você tem certeza que é essa? – a voz dele era fria - Porque a Rose que eu conheço não é assim. A Rose que eu conheço parece com todos os outros alunos dessa escola. Ela se importa mais com o sobrenome que carrega e com o meu sobrenome do que com o que possamos ter de parecidos. Não somos iguais. Eu não importo com o fato de você ser uma Weasley. Mas você se importa com o fato de eu ser um Malfoy. Não vê que as coisas mudaram? Que não sou meu pai? Você vive dizendo que não quer ser iguais a eles, mas no fundo você é igualzinha. Se importa com aquilo que não é importante. Um nome é apenas um nome. Se a rosa não se chamasse assim, continuaria com o mesmo aroma, com os mesmos espinhos. Se eu não fosse um Malfoy seria igual. Mas você não entende isso.

- Eu entendo sim... – apressou a confirmar com a cabeça tentando se aproximar dele – Não te julgo pelo sobrenome, não mais, quer dizer, nunca julguei, era minha máscara, lembra? Lembra da minha promessa?

- Qual? – ele perguntou maldoso – A que quebrou hoje de manhã?

- Foi sem querer – ela chorava livremente e relou a mão nos braços dele – Já te pedi desculpas.

- Falsas, como o que você é... Sabe Weasley, acho que devíamos ser como antes. Inimigos de sobrenome.

- Talvez seja melhor assim – ela falava concordando, mas sua voz não era verdadeira.

- Adeus.

Enquanto via ele se distanciar dela e sentia a chuva a molhando percebeu que algumas vezes as máscaras tendem a cair, só não sabia quando a sua passaria pelo mesmo processo. Não queria que aquilo que tinham começado por uma brincadeira dos primos terminasse daquele jeito. No meio de uma chuva fria, entre palavras duras e sentimentos machucados, mas as palavras eram repetidas em sua mente "_Não seja amiguinha dele..."_. Pelo visto ela não seria.

- Foi legal saber que alguém um dia realmente chegou a me conhecer. – Rose suspirou olhando para o céu, e sentindo a chuva levar embora as lágrimas.

E lá estava ela de volta ao mundo de mentiras.

* * *

><p><em>Vocês são umas fofas... Todas as reviews superaram minhas expectativas ok?<em>

_Não matem pelo não beijo..._

_Espero que não me abandonem por conta disso..._

_Irei mandar cada palavrinha de vocês a Anny para ela surtar junto ok?_

_beijosss_


	10. Estágio seis

**Estágio seis**

O dia seguinte é sempre mais difícil.

O dia seguinte ao primeiro beijo, o dia seguinte ao casamento, o dia seguinte a prova mais difícil da sua vida, o dia seguinte a uma festa aguardada, o dia seguinte da ultima briga.

Rose entendia como o dia seguinte pode ser dilacerante. Como parece que todos estão olhando para você menos a pessoa desejada. E o mais difícil é admitir que desejava que ele a olhasse, desejava que aquelas palavras não tivessem saído nem de sua boca e nem da boca dele, mas elas haviam saído e agora ela não sabia o que esperar. E pensou que talvez fosse mais fácil esperar pelo nada.

Sentou-se ao lado da prima que falava freneticamente com uma amiga sobre a necessidade de descobrir algo sobre balas. Rose apenas assentia quando a ruiva falava com ela e algumas vezes negava perguntas que não tinha escutado. Estava ocupada olhando para todas as mesas em busca de alguém que ainda não havia chegado. Perguntas mais importantes do que as da prima rondavam sua cabeça.

"_Será que dessa vez ele desistiu?"_

"_Por que é assim Rose Weasley?"_

"_Quem te obrigou a ser essa pessoa insuportável?"_

"_Quem te obrigou a ser detestável?"_

"_Por que abrir mão dele mesmo?"_

"_Por que desistir da verdadeira Rose?"_

As perguntas não iriam ter um fim, e ela sabia disso. Mas se esforçava a manter o foco no que precisava saber, olhava em volta esperando ver o loiro entrando de cabeça baixa, com a roupa engomada, esperando ver o começo de tudo isso. Talvez voltar ao começo fosse melhor, senão seria ao menos mais fácil.

– Eu não acredito nisso. – Lily exclamou abismada. E pela primeira vez Rose olhou para prima para ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Que foi dessa vez? Quem é a nova paixão de Lily Potter? – Rose perguntou sabendo da maioria das expressões da prima.

– Não é uma paixão de Lily Potter. - A ruiva fez biquinho ofendida. – Talvez uma paixão de Rose Weasley. – Ela piscou para prima.

– Como se eu me apaixonasse por qualquer ser daqui. – Rose disse e virou-se para seu prato voltando a brincar com a comida.

– Você só tem uma paixão priminha, e eu achando que não poderia se tirar nada do Scorpius, mas definitivamente estava enganada.

– Do que está falando Lily? – Rose ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver a prima apontando para a mesa na extremidade. E ela entendeu perfeitamente do que Lily estava falando.

Não era o que esperava. Não era o que queria. Mas seus olhos não inventariam a imagem. E todos de Hogwarts pareciam está vendo a mesma cena que ela, porque os murmurinhos chegaram até como pólvora. Das garotas comentários parecidos com os que Lily havia feito, dos meninos nitidamente confusão. Mas ela sabia o que aquilo significada.

Seus cabelos sem gel, a camisa para fora da calça, a gravata um pouco afrouxada, e o all star gritavam para Rose: Cansei de viver uma mentira. E o olhar longe do dela, o sorriso ao falar com Alvo, e um livro se destacando entre o material que carregava gritavam: Quando você vai se cansar?

Scorpius Malfoy simplesmente fingiu que ela não existia, fingiu que nada havia acontecido. Passou o café da manhã conversando com Alvo e ignorando todas as brincadeiras, todos os comentários, ignorando o que pensavam ou diziam sobre ele. Ignorando ela. E pela milionésima vez em sua vida Rose precisou se esconder para ser ela mesma. Se esconder para poder chorar sua perda.

Ela não perdeu a si mesmo apenas. Perdeu sua cura, seu antidoto, e sua fuga.

xxx

Lily tinha um ótimo plano, bom, pelo menos era um ótimo plano na teoria. Ela esperaria pacientemente (o que era meio impossível para alguém como ela) um novo bilhete de seu "admirador do beijo misterioso", seguraria a coruja como se disso dependesse sua vida, e responderia o bilhete, pegaria sua vassoura, colocaria o bilhete na coruja, e seguiria ela, até encontrar seu destinatário. Era simples, sem erro.

Nada poderia dar errado.

– Ei corujinha, venha está na hora do correio... – ela olhava para cima na mesa que tomava café da manhã esperando seu bilhete.

Tinha esquecido por um momento a prima, que havia saído misteriosamente do salão depois de ver o novo Scorpius.

– Acha que a Rose está com ciúmes? – perguntou Lily a Jenny ainda olhando para cima esperando a coruja.

– Por que razão?

– Scorpius atraindo todos os olhares, antes ninguém reparava nele. Sabe eu sofro isso que a Rose acabou de levar na cara. Todas as garotas querendo...

– O cara por quem está apaixonada? – completou Jenny sorrindo.

– É... – confirmou meio relutante – Para de dizer essas coisas em voz alta, eu queria ir atrás da minha prima sabe? Mas, tenho que esperar o bilhete.

– Bilhete?

– É do ser que me beijou, que mundo você vive Jenny? – ela perguntou indignada.

– Ah, é porque uma hora o assunto é bala, na outra é bilhete. O que vai fazer?

– É simples – e Lily começou a dizer a amiga todo seu plano perfeito.

Jenny queria gritar, queria sair correndo dali e contar a Hugo e Lysander a ideia que provavelmente daria certo da jovem ruiva, mas não podia, iria levantar suspeitas.

– Eu só te peço uma ajuda – continuo Lily depois de lhe dizer seus planos – Me ajude a segurar a coruja.

– Ok – ela riu nervosa lembrando-se que uma hora dessas os dois já haviam mandado a coruja entregar o bilhete a Lily.

– Ah chegou! – a ruiva exclamou sorridente, tirando o pequeno pedaço de papel da pata da coruja e dando um pouco de seu biscoito para o animal comer – Não a deixe sair voando antes da hora.

Jenny concordou com a cabeça. Pensando em alguma coisa que poderia fazer.

Lily abriu o bilhete que tinha a cor verde, como da primeira vez e leu:

"_Eu sou apenas alguém. Ou até mesmo ninguém. Talvez alguém invisível. Que a admira a distância. Sem a menor esperança. De um dia tornar-me visível"_

– Ah – Lily suspirou – Ele tinha que ser fofo assim? – ela perguntou a amiga entregando o bilhete para a outra, afim de o responder pela primeira vez.

"_Talvez, esse amor platônico seja recíproco. Porque não tentamos torna-lo visível?"_

– Tudo vai dar certo, é agora – ela cantarolava alegre enquanto amarrava o bilhete na coruja.

– Ei Lily, não acha que vai chamar a atenção de todos saindo do meio do salão voando com uma vassoura atrás de uma coruja por Hogwarts inteira?

– Eu estou ligando para o que os outros vão pensar? – perguntou olhando seriamente a amiga – Estou preocupada com minha sanidade, minha sanidade! Estou ficando louca Jenny, louca!

– Ok, relaxa – disse Jenny assustada dando tapinhas nas costas da amiga.

– Vai ser assim, eu irei soltar a coruja, e na mesma hora, você joga a vassoura para mim, ok? Simples e indolor. Combinado? –seus olhos estavam esbugalhados esperando a confirmação dela.

As duas se levantaram, e se postaram entre um corredor ao lado de duas grandes mesas. Lily segurava a coruja e Jenny, uns poucos metros atrás, a vassoura.

– No três – pediu Lily – um, dois... TRÊS.

E ela soltou ave, que começou a voar pelo teto do grande salão.

Jenny desesperada, sabia que simplesmente não podia entregar a vassoura a ela, por essa razão, fingiu que acidentalmente jogava o objeto para o lado oposto ao dela.

– O que pensa que fez? – gritou Lily desesperada olhando furiosa para a amiga.

– Oh desculpe, esportes nunca foram o meu forte – olhava caridosa para ela.

– Tudo bem – Lily disse mais calma tirando a varinha de sua capa – Accio...

Mas seu feitiço não se completou. Jenny no desespero saltou por cima da amiga, derrubando-a no chão.

– Sai de cima de mim! – Lily gritava espantando-a com as mãos – O que deu em você?

– Tropecei – respondeu ainda tentando deixa-la deitada no chão.

– Tropeçou saltando? Jenny! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – ela saltou por cima da amiga por pouco controlando sua raiva de puxar seus cabelos – Você acabou com a minha vida! – ela gritou olhando para o teto, notando que não havia mais a possibilidade de "seguir" a coruja.

Jenny se sentiu horrível, mas ela tinha prometido. Na verdade ela tinha assinado um contrato do qual não pode fugir, ainda mais vindo de quem vinha. Ela olhou para a ruiva ao seu lado desolada e frustrada e imediatamente se lembrou da conversa na noite anterior. Na idéia brilhante, e em como quando tudo terminasse a garota ficaria imensamente feliz.

_FlashBack_

– _O plano é o seguinte... – Hugo explicou detalhadamente enquanto Lysander fazia caretas nitidamente reprovando o ruivo._

– _Isso é a coisa mais... – Jenny suspirou pronta para dizer a palavra "romântica", mas Lysander foi mais rápido definindo o plano de Hugo de uma maneira bem peculiar._

– _Idiota que eu já ouvi. – O garoto suspirou. – De onde tira idéias tão nojentas?_

– _Lysander não pedi sua opinião, só sua ajuda. E nosso pagamento garante que suas opiniões fiquem guardadas com você. – Hugo disse sério._

– _Estou apenas tentando ajudar. – O loiro deu de ombros. – E por falar em ajuda, senhorita Collins aqui está o nosso contrato onde você se compromete em manter Lily longe do "admirador secreto" dela._

– _Como assim contrato? – Jenny olhou assustada para Hugo que deu de ombros._

– _É algo simples. – Lysander sorriu maleficamente. – Se você deixar Lily se aproximar da verdade antes da hora certa seu rosto será coberto não por espinhas, nem por fungos, mas por pelos terrivelmente espessos e impossíveis de se retirar._

– _O que? Mas..._

– _Ainda não acabei, também ganhará um lindo rabo e orelhas pontiagudas. – Lysander riu alto e ameaçadoramente._

– _Vai me transformar em um gato? – Jenny pareceu aterrorizada._

– _São criaturas fascinantes os gatos com suas 14 vidas, e seus olhos que brilham no escuro, e suas garras afiadas._

– _Eu detesto gatos, sou alérgica aos pelos deles. Não vou assinar contrato nenhum. – Jenny olhou para Hugo. – Juro te ajudar com Lily, mas me transformar em gato? Nunca._

– _Garotas são tão dramáticas, por isso meu escritório é área livre delas. – Lysander fez um floreio com a varinha e o contrato desapareceu._

– _Você é assustadoramente bom com feitiços. – Jenny disse observando o loiro._

– _As pessoas sempre subestimam o poder dos gêmeos Scamander. – Ele deu de ombros._

– _Você é tão... – Jenny olhava para ele com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso radiante nos lábios e estava a poucos passos do loiro. Seria o momento certo de colar seus lábios._

– _Por que está se aproximando? – Lysander se afastou. – Não invada meu espaço vital, não sei o tipo de germes que pode possuir._

– _Não tenho germes, e não estava me aproximando. – Jenny disse se recompondo._

– _Hei, podemos decidir os meus próximos passos? – Hugo disse sorrindo. – Para o grande final._

– _Estou dentro, e prometo que Lily não vai conseguir descobrir nada até o momento certo. Palavra de Jenny Collins._

– _Tem certeza que não prefere um contrato? Não confio em garotas. – Lysander perguntou a Hugo._

– _Não! – O ruivo e Jenny responderam juntos._

_E era o começo de um plano quase perfeito._

_Fim do Flashback_

– Talvez seja melhor assim. – Jenny tentou sorrir.

– Melhor? Eu vou precisar ser internada com problemas nervosos por culpa desses bilhetes, do beijo, desse mistério que me deixa alucinada.

– Quem sabe ele se mostre no momento certo.

– Jenny o momento certo é o agora! – Lily disse completamente frustrada. – Ninguém me entende. Vou morrer.

– Tudo vai dar certo. – Jenny colocou a mão sobre o cabelo da amiga que tinha sentado novamente na mesa onde comiam, e estava chorando sobre a sobremesa.

A vontade de rir era grande, mas Jenny se controlou. Promessas são promessas.

xx

Ela precisava manter o foco. Não podia ser vista chorando por ai. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal de contas? De repente havia se tornado uma fraca sentimentalista.

– Vista sua máscara Rose, tudo ficará bem. Só lembre-se de vestir a sua máscara – repetia baixinho enquanto andava por um corredor qualquer com seu livro colado em seu rosto, afim de que ninguém notasse seus olhos.

Sem se dar conta, esbarrou num garoto.

– Ei sua louca. Porque não olha por onde anda? – ele berrava nervoso demais para um menino do primeiro ano.

Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa pela atitude dele. Mas não disse nada. Lhe faltava energia até para isso. Ralhar com garotos do primeiro ano, mostrando quem mandava ali. Mesmo que ela fosse monitora e tivesse que cumprir seu papel.

– Ei, está gritando com uma monitora é? Num corredor, onde alunos estão tendo aula aqui perto? – a voz dele, atrás de si fez seus olhos se arregalarem e os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem.

– Quem você pensa que é? – gritou o garotinho estufando o peito. Não se intimidando por ele ter uma insígnia de monitor nas veste.

– Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória por gritar com ela, mais dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória por desrespeitar um monitor.

– Como se você fosse tirar pontos de sua própria casa – o garotinho continuava estufar o peito.

– Menos dez pontos por gritar nos corredores e desconcentrar o pessoal. É melhor sair daqui, antes que eu fique de mau humor e te de uma detenção – Scorpius falou convicto, fazendo o garotinho temer pela primeira vez a ameaça e sair correndo de lá.

– Estou impressionada Malfoy, pensei que ia deixar aquele...

Mas Rose parou de falar assim que viu que ele não havia lhe dado a mínima atenção, como se ela nem existisse ali. Ele começou a andar calmamente pelos corredores, como se ela fosse ninguém.

xx

Rose e Lily por uma coincidência tinham uma aula vaga logo depois do almoço e as duas estavam sentadas na grama uma do lado da outra em completo e absoluto silencio, algo incomum se tratando delas, principalmente de Lily. O sol batia em suas peles e o vento bagunçava os cabelos da ruiva que na maioria das vezes os mantinham soltos, diferente de Rose que quase nunca desfazia o rabo de cavalo.

Foi Lily quem começou a falar, não conseguia entender como sua vida tinha tomado aquele rumo. Apaixonada pelo primo que parecia um bruxostar de Hogwarts, e que há algum tempo passava muito mais tempo com as outras pessoas do que com ela. Naquele momento mesmo ele estava sentado encostado na arvore perto do lago. Rabiscava algo em um pergaminho enquanto algumas garotas visivelmente tentavam chamar sua atenção passando repetitiva vezes em frente ao garoto, e rindo absurdamente alto.

– Minha vida está uma de cabeça para baixo.

– Nem me fale. – Rose respondeu sem perceber. Ela tinha um livro aberto na mesma página há vários minutos e já tinha lido a mesma linha umas vinte vezes.

– O que disse?

– Que minha vida está de cabeça para baixo assim como a sua.

– O que aconteceu com a gente? – Lily riu. – Somos duas garotas lindas e inteligentes que parecem está vivendo um momento muito ruim.

– Eu na verdade realmente estou em um momento ruim. – Rose deu de ombros. – Acho que seria mais justo dizer que em uma vida ruim.

– Não conversamos há tanto tempo. – Lily suspirou. – E estão acontecendo tantas coisas.

– Como meu irmão está sem o violão em uma tarde em que conseguiria uma linda plateia. Ou o fato de você não dizer que está apaixonada há muitos dias.

– E o fato de você está sem maquiagem, sem cabelos pintados, e não conseguir ler.

– O que está acontecendo com a gente? – Rose disse séria.

– Eu chamaria de crise. – A ruiva começou a rir alto. – É tudo culpa dos garotos.

– Lily, quando eu fiquei assim por um garoto? Naturalmente nenhuma mulher deveria...

– Rose não se engane, você nunca ficou assim porque nunca tinha conhecido um garoto que fizesse você querer ser o centro das atenções, pelo menos das atenções dele. – Lily riu. – Eu disse que estava apaixonada.

– Não estou apaixonada. Eu não me apaixono. – Rose disse tentando convencer a si mesma.

– O Malfoy está diferente e isso está matando você. Ele está simplesmente te ignorando e isso te deixa confusa, com raiva, com muita raiva. – Lily riu. – Esse eu chamaria de estágio cinco. E aviso que está muito próximo de passar para o estágio seis.

– Estágio seis?

– De correr atrás do que perdeu.

– Eu jamais correria atrás de uma pessoa seja ela quem for. – Rose disse, mas não parecia muito segura.

– Negação faz parte do estágio um, não regrida cara priminha. – Lily riu.

– Lily você não tem jeito. Malfoy está agindo finalmente como deveria agir.

– Se mantendo longe de você?

Rose não respondeu, mas aquela pergunta fez com que o coração dela se quebrasse um pouquinho. Era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo. Estava se mantendo longe dela, justo depois de ter feito aquilo que ela pediu para não fazer. Justo quando ela tinha se acostumado em vê-lo se mantendo perto dela. Talvez estivesse na hora de passar para o estágio seis.

– Preciso ir... Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa antes – Rose se levantou e apontou para o irmão ao longe. – Deveria prestar mais atenção ao seu redor que talvez percebesse algo que ainda não percebeu.

– Odeio suas charadas Rose! – Lily gritou para prima que já se afastava.

– E eu odeio o fato de que algumas vezes você é mil vezes mais inteligente que eu. – Rose gritou de volta.

Lily sorriu sabendo que a morena falava sobre os sentimentos dela pelo Malfoy, mas queria muito decifrar o que ela quis dizer com o "prestar atenção ao seu redor". O que poderia está fugindo de Lily Potter? O que?

xx

Ok, Lily provavelmente era a pessoa mais louca do mundo, tinha crises, falava sozinha, era apaixonada pelo primo, parecia enxergar tudo ao seu redor, e Rose sabia bem o motivo dela ter ido pra Corvinal. Ela entendia das coisas, bem demais. Entendia sobretudo Rose, a única coisa que parecia não enxergar era quando o assunto pertencia a ela mesma.

Por essa razão Rose repetia uma frase.

– Não estou fazendo isso para ganhar alguma atenção dele.

Mesmo que o aparelho pequeno e Trouxa tivesse em sua mão, pronto para ser acionado e usado para chamar a atenção especificamente dele.

– Não estou fazendo isso para ganhar alguma atenção dele.

Negação, não volte para o primeiro estagio Rose. Lily gritava em seus pensamentos.

– Não estou fazendo isso para ganhar alguma atenção dele.

Vá para o sexto estágio.

– ODEIO VOCÊ LILY LUNA POTTER! – gritou antes de girar um botão e uma música muito instrumental, começar a soar no corredor.

Ela estava de frente à sala de poções. De frente a sala que ela supostamente teria aula naquele momento. De frente a sala que ele estava tendo aula.

E o som do solo de guitarra que gritava em seu aparelho eletrônico Trouxa, fez todos os alunos virarem seu rosto para ela. Como uma perfeita atriz que aprendeu a ser, começou a fazer barulhos com a boca imitando a guitarra.

– Senhorita Weasley, o que pensa que está fazendo? – uma voz masculina perguntou isso. Mas não foi a voz que ela esperava. Saiu da boca de seu professor.

– Estou só curtindo professor... – respondeu inocente voltando a fechar os olhos e balançando a cabeça no ritmo da musica.

– Faça alguma coisa senhor Malfoy, é monitor! – gritou o professor entregando a responsabilidade ao jovem.

Rose sorriu largamente, nem se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar. Era o que ela queria. Ele gritando com ela, lhe mandando abaixar aquela musica que chamaria, como era mesmo o nome eu havia dado a isso uma vez? "Parecem Ogros cantando".

– Sua palavra é superior a minha professor – foi o que ele apenas respondeu, fazendo o sorriso de Rose sumir e seus olhos e abrirem.

Rose o encarou pela primeira vez, e notou que ele desviava seu olhar claramente do dela. Fingia olhar para todos os lugares, achava até mesmo os cadarços de seu tênis mais interessantes que o rosto dela.

– Isso é serio? – ela perguntou claramente para ele.

Scorpius suspirou e não respondeu. Virando-se para o professor disse:

– Olhe professor, claramente ela não fez isso porque quis atrapalhar sua aula. Talvez, nem tivesse notado que estava atrasada e veio para a aula como faz todos os dias. Escutando uma musica Trouxa que diz muito a respeito dos ideais que busca. Ela não fez por mal. E sinceramente, o senhor prefere que ela entre na aula, ou comece um de seus discursos do "porque musicas Trouxas são infinitamente melhor que as Bruxas"?

– É vendo por esse lado – disse o professor convencido – Entre senhorita Weasley, está apenas uns minutos atrasada mesmo.

Então todos os alunos voltaram a seus assentos, junto com o professor. Scorpius fazia o mesmo, mas a mão dela o impediu de continuar a andar. Mesmo com o dialogo que se seguiria. Scorpius não levantou seu rosto para encara-la.

– Me de uma detenção – pediu Rose – Eu quero uma detenção.

– Com licença Weasley, estou perdendo a aula – então ele tirou a mão dela gentilmente de cima de seus braços e entrou na sala fechada. Deixando pra trás uma Rose completamente abalada.

xxx

Lily olhava seu relógio de pulso.

"Dez minutos para acabar a aula torturante de Runas Antigas"

Seus pensamentos gritavam.

Ela na verdade só frequentava essa aula por um motivo. Seu primo, ele cursava também e sempre reclamava sobre isso a todo instante. Dizia que se não aprendesse isso sua mãe jamais o perdoaria. E como Lily tinha certa facilidade com a matéria, resolvia ajuda-lo.

Era tudo culpa dele.

Encarava as costas do primo sentado um pouco a sua frente, que dormia literalmente em cima de sua carteira, sem ao menos disfarçar.

Sem perceber, um bilhete foi soprado através de magia e pousou em sua carteira. Ele tinha a cor laranja e Lily sorriu sabendo do que se tratava. Olhou ao redor tentando achar índices de ser alguém da sala. Mas todos pareciam entediados demais com a aula.

"_Nunca pensei nisso antes, mas será que vamos ser assim? Correspondentes por cartas? Pensando por esse lado, se quiser ser isso mesmo. Conhecer melhor a pessoa que beijou, entregue sempre o bilhete com sua resposta a Lysander, é dele a letra nesses recadinhos, ele é o único que sabe quem sou._

_Sim, você conhece minha letra, por isso não posso me identificar._

_Respondendo seu ultimo recado, quero lhe fazer uma pergunta:_

_Acha que é possível se apaixonar por alguém que nem sabe quem é?"_

Ela sorriu no seu intimo e pegou uma pena e tinta e pôs-se a responder.

"_Essa pergunta seria para mim? Afinal, você me conhece não é?_

_Sou da teoria de que só amamos de verdade depois de conhecer bem a pessoa, e por enquanto nem sei quem você é."_

Não podia dar esperanças a ele certo? Afinal, ela amava o Hugo, era isso. E só pode se amar uma pessoa por vez.

Virando-se para o fundo, soprou o bilhete respondido até Lysander, que reconheceu para quem devia mandar e ergueu o dedo polegar a Lily, confirmando que enviaria a resposta em breve.

xxx

Eles estavam em mais uma reunião clandestina durante o único momento em que Lily estava muito ocupada tanto para seguir Jenny como para investigar os bilhetes que Lysander escrevia para outras pessoas. Hugo lia algumas coisas entre elas alguns bilhetes que o loiro havia escrito há poucos segundos. Nenhum deles parecia agradar o ruivo que no momento rabiscava freneticamente em um de seus pergaminhos.

– Hum, eu amo esse doce trouxa que Lily me deu. - Jenny dizia. - Qual o nome dele mesmo?

– Pirulito. - Hugo respondeu automaticamente.

– É feito de que? - Lysander perguntou curioso e visivelmente interessado. Quem sabe com algumas modificações ele pudesse recriar o doce para vender no castelo.

– Quer experimentar? - Jenny disse sorridente retirando o pirulito da boca e o oferecendo para o garoto.

– Não! - Ele disse completamente assustado.

– Por que? É uma delicia, não precisa ter vergonha. - Jenny andou em direção ao loiro com o pirulito esticado no sentido da boca dele.

– Mantenha isso longe de mim. - Lysander disse correndo para se afastar o máximo possível da garota. - Sabe quanto germes existem em uma boca? E você querendo trocar saliva comigo? Onde está com a cabeça?

– Não tenho germes! - Jenny disse visivelmente magoada.

– O problema não é você. - Lysander disse percebendo a tristeza da garota.

– Não? - Ela sorriu animada.

– Não, o problema é que todos possuímos germes e eu sou totalmente feliz com os meus para querer adquirir novos. - Lysander respirou profundo. - Trocar saliva através de um, como é mesmo o nome?

– Pirulito. - Hugo voltou a dizer distraído.

– Isso, trocar saliva através de um pirulito é praticamente uma prévia de um beijo. O que mais falta para isso? As salivas já estão misturadas mesmo. Ou seja germes se misturando e se tornando coisas novas. – Lysander parecia aterrorizado.

– Qual o problema com beijos? - Jenny perguntou.

– Nenhum. A não ser que sou totalmente anti-beijos. - Lysander sorriu.

– O QUE?

– Anti-Beijo... É simples cara senhorita Collins, eu simplesmente sou contra a troca de saliva voluntaria. Nada de repartir salgados, bolos, balas ou no caso pirulitos. Nada de beijos na bochecha, ou na boca. Nada de troca de saliva. Eu aprecio as pessoas suficientemente doidas que gostam de adquirir germes novos, mas eu estou contente com meus germes. - Ele sorriu satisfeito. - Nada de beijos. São nojentos e altamente perigosos.

– Está falando sério?

– Obviamente que sim. Por isso mantenha seu pirulito longe de mim, e aproveite seus germes sozinha.

– Você é tão... - Jenny disse com os olhinhos brilhando em direção ao loiro.

– Esquisito. - Hugo terminou a fala por ela. Mas a garota não ia dizer esquisito, ela ia dizer encantado. - Agora podem me ajudar aqui?

Dizem que o amor é cego, e em algumas situações eles estão certos. E Hugo sabia disso porque naquele momento estava respondendo um bilhete que possivelmente faria com que seu plano fosse por água abaixo.

xxx

Ela caminhava a passos largos, nervosa, ansiosa, e todos os outros sinônimos, não sabia ao certo como se comportar, mas tinha certeza de algo. Precisava de respostas.

– O que foi aquilo? – perguntou olhando diretamente pros olhos cinzas dele.

Scorpius estava na biblioteca e tentava terminar suas lições do dia. Tentava ignorar a garota parada em sua frente. Mesmo que ela estivesse respirando forte muito mais por conta do nervosismo do que da corrida que a trouxe até ali.

– Não me ignore – implorou ela – Você não pode simplesmente fingir que eu não estou na sua frente.

– Talvez eu consiga – ele respondeu ainda lendo suas anotações e tentando terminar a redação de "Feitiços".

– Por quê?- perguntou temendo a resposta.

– Era isso o que você queria não era?

– Não, não era.

– Lógico que era Rose – ele disse calmamente enfatizando o primeiro nome dela – "Não podemos ser amigos, muito menos namorados" – Ela negava com a cabeça enquanto ouvia a forma que ele a imitava – "Sou um veneno, você não precisa ser minha cura, entenda isso".

– Eu te feri não é? – ela perguntou sentando-se de frente a ele, sem se importar com todos os olhares que os observava.

– Me feriria se eu me importasse com você... – ele respondeu simplesmente ainda não conseguindo a encarar – Mas como diz no pequeno príncipe "Eu não tenho necessidade de ti. E tu não tens também necessidade de mim". Logo concluísse, que quem não tem necessidade um do outro não pode se ferir.

– Tinha que ter me dado a detenção – ela tentou focar a conversa em outro ponto.

– Pra que? – perguntou a encarando pela primeira vez.

– Para voltarmos a ser o que éramos antes.

– Inimigos?

– É... – respondeu simplesmente encarando o tampão da mesa.

– Quando vai perceber uma coisa Rose. Nunca fomos inimigos. Sempre fomos os estereótipos que essa escola colocou em nós, o que nossos sobrenomes são. Precisa retirar sua máscara.

– Mas os erros do meu passado não me deixam fazer isso.

– Porque você tem medo. Se eu consegui você também consegue. É só querer.

– Eu se eu não quiser? – Rose disse fracamente.

– Eu não posso te ajudar.

– Me respondeu uma ultima coisa? E nunca mais precisamos nos falar.

– O que quer saber Weasley? – Scorpius não gostava de ser tão arrogante e frio, mas como poderia mostrar a ela o quanto estava errada se não agisse dessa maneira?

– Como conhece tantas coisas trouxas? Como conhece tão bem "O pequeno príncipe"?

– Talvez isso seja culpa sua. – Scorpius pegou a mochila e a revirou em busca de algo. – Aqui está.

Ele entregou a Rose um livro gastado, com a capa um pouco solta e as páginas amareladas. Ela leu o titulo, mesmo que já soubesse do que se tratava, sua surpresa foi ler as palavras dentro da capa.

– Este livro pertence a Rose Weasley. – Ela leu em voz alta. – Como?

– Você o perdeu no primeiro ano, e eu o encontrei, ia devolvê-lo, mas achei interessante e resolvi ler antes. Coincidência ele ser justamente seu, e ser o meu livro preferido. – Scorpius disse dando de ombros. – Mas nas ultimas férias eu consegui escapar e ir a uma livraria trouxa, e comprei o meu exemplar.

– O que quer dizer? – Rose questionou visivelmente perturbada.

– Que agora não temos mais nada que nos ligue um ao outro. – Scorpius fechou os livros que lia e juntou todas as tarefas. Pegou sua mochila e saiu da biblioteca deixando Rose pela primeira vez calada.

xxx

Lily, pulava o tempo todo em frente a janela da sala comunal da Corvinal, sabendo que sua resposta ao bilhete poderia chegar a qualquer momento.

– Ansiedade, porque não consigo lidar com você? – perguntou a si mesmo, quando finalmente o vislumbre de uma coruja passou de frente a janela.

Ela pegou a sua resposta sorridente, o papel era verde. Tudo estava de acordo com seu plano.

Até que leu aquela simples frase que a deixou mais confusa se possível:

"_E se eu te confessar que me conhece mais do que ninguém do mundo, me diria que estaria apaixonada?"_

xxx

Ele tinha uma carta amaçada nas mãos, e parecia muito ansioso para conseguir entrar na escola. Sorriu quando finalmente abriram o portão principal onde começava a proteção de Hogwarts não permitindo que ninguém aparatasse lá dentro. Ele nem pensou em usar a lareira que dava na sala da diretora, no momento estava preocupado para conseguir pensar.

Sua esposa tentou fazê-lo esperar pelo dia seguinte. Tentou fazê-lo colocar as idéias no lugar, mas uma coisa ela tinha aprendido desde o começo Rony Weasley era tão teimoso quanto ela, e a filha deles tinha puxado esse lado dos dois em uma proporção elevada. E talvez fosse bom eles conversarem de uma vez, talvez fosse bom eles apenas conversarem.

Rose estava quase entrando no salão principal para jantar mesmo não tendo vontade nenhuma de comer, mas uma voz que ela não esperava ouvir fez com que fosse interrompida.

– Rose...

– Papai? O que faz aqui?

Era apenas o começo do que ela esperava. Era apenas o fim do que ela temia. Alguns medos devem ser quebrados, e algumas pessoas precisam quebra-los para torna-las elas mesma. Talvez Rose descobrisse esses detalhes da vida.

* * *

><p><em>Desculpemmmmmmmmmm a demora, mas faculdade, final de semestre, duas provas por dia, sabem como é né?<em>

_Enfim to muito feliz pelas ultimas reviews, vocês me fazem querer acreditar que o mundo das fanfics de HP tem uma certa salvação, que ainda existem leitores..._

_Bom, acho que vou postar uma nova fic minha, dentro de alguns dias aqui, vou colocar como shipper Rose e Scorpius, mas ela não é focada muito no shipper, entenderão depois... Espero vocês lá..._

_Mais informações em breve..._

_Me digam o que acharam do capítulo?_

_Finalmente o Rony na escola heim..._

_Hum..._

_Beijos_


	11. Cativese

**Cative-se**

E no meio das escadas de Hogwarts duas sombras podiam ser vistas, elas estavam sentadas lado a lado. As luminárias do castelo permitiam que ambos pudessem se olhar, assim como aquele que se encontrava escondido atrás de uma parede próxima. Eles não estariam ali se não fosse por ele. Se não fosse sua estranha obsessão por aquela garota. Primeiro foi o livro trouxa, depois foram todas as visitas em casas de disco de Londres, e assim ele se via envolvido com ela sem nem mesmo se aproximar. Sem nem mesmo serem amigos. Mas depois daquelas 24 horas juntos ele tinha certeza de estariam ligados de uma maneira mágica sem nem precisar dos tênis.

Scorpius tentava fazer leitura labial enquanto eles pareciam falar sobre o passado. Algo de quando eram crianças e do quanto amavam os jogos de Quadribol. Mas ele precisava ouvir com mais precisam, e foi isso que fez ele se mover sorrateiramente para mais próximo. Pensou ter visto o ruivo muito mais alto que ele e que ela o observando, mas tinha quase certeza que seria algo impossível. Deixando a preocupação de lado, ele começou a prestar atenção nas palavras trocadas entre as duas gerações de Weasley. Era um direito. Ele enviou a carta. Ele o trouxe até ali. E agora queria saber o final de tudo aquilo.

- Eu gostaria de está olhando em seus olhos enquanto lia aquela carta. – A voz dele era grossa, e um pouco falhada. De uma coisa todos tinham certeza, Rony Weasley nunca foi bom com palavras e sentimentos.

- Papai... – Rose parecia frágil realmente como se fosse um flor prestes a ter todas as pétalas arrancadas. – Quem mandou a carta? Eu tinha desistido.

- Desistido de voltar a ser minha pequena rosa? – Rony sorriu fraco.

- Achei que o senhor não me perdoaria. – E a primeira pétala caiu em forma de lágrimas.

- Não preciso te perdoar. – Rony respondeu sinceramente.

- Como não? Leu a carta. Entende o quanto sou uma péssima pessoa? Entende o quanto as pessoas não gostam de mim? Entende que sou uma Rosa como todas as outras? Entende que nunca vou cativar a ninguém? – E mais pétalas se soltavam escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto seu apenas sorria tranquilamente.

- Rose eu nunca fui tão inteligente quanto sua mãe, e nem tão corajoso quanto seu tio Harry, mas eu aprendi algo que vou te ensinar agora. – Rony limpou as lágrimas da filha, e esboçou seu sorriso mais sincero. – Não precisa cativar a ninguém. E não precisa pedir perdão.

- Como não? O senhor não quer me perdoar? - Fazer aquela pergunta a feria, pois tudo que ela queria era ouvir que ele a perdoava e que voltariam a ser o mesmo de quando ela era apenas uma garotinha.

- Eu te perdoei antes mesmo de receber aquela carta. Eu te amo minha pequena rosa... – Rony a puxou para um abraço. – Mas preciso te ensinar algo.

- Me ensine. – Rose disse entre soluços, entre pétalas dilaceradas, entre o cheiro de chocolate que o pai possuía.

- Primeiro se cative. Segundo se perdoei. – Rony parecia está voltando a um passado. – Quando eu tinha sua idade também não tinha me cativado, não acreditava em mim, não acreditava que as pessoas pudessem realmente gostar de mim. Me achava o pior de todos, o ultimo filho homem, o segundo melhor amigo do escolhido, eu não sabia o que era cativar nem a mim mesmo, como poderia cativar outra pessoa? E na guerra eu fui embora, eu abandonei as duas pessoas que faziam da minha vida algo bom. Eu não conseguia me perdoar por ter fugido, por ter deixado que os pensamentos ruins tomassem conta de mim. Eu não conseguia me perdoar por ter abandonado sua mãe.

- Mas pai todos sabem que você foi importante na destruição de duas Horcruxes. – Rose disse tentando confortar seu pai.

- Eu sei disso, mas naquele momento eu não me perdoava, eu não me cativava. Mas com o tempo eu aprendi que as pessoas só se deixam se deixam cativar e só cativam quando elas mesmas são capazes disso. Que as pessoas só perdoam e são perdoadas quando entendem que o perdão começa em nós. Por isso Rose, não peça perdão a mim, ou a sua mãe. Se perdoei. – Rony parecia muito mais maduro do que sua filha se lembrava. – Porque nós te amamos e sempre nos deixaremos cativar por você, e sempre perdoaremos seus piores erros.

- Papai... – Rose abraçou Rony com todas as forças que tinha, ela não tinha mais pétalas para serem arrancadas, e nem folhas secas. Naquele momento era de novo um pequeno botão, tentando desabrochar finalmente da maneira certa. Para receber borboletas e usar os espinhos somente em ocasiões necessárias. – Eu amo o senhor, obrigada por ser o melhor pai do mundo.

- Sou o melhor pai do mundo? – Rony perguntou se erguendo como um pavão.

- Sim. – Rose soltou um riso fraco.

- Tenho minha pequena rosa de volta e fui proclamado o melhor pai do mundo. – Ele suspirou. – Excelente dia.

- Obrigada. – Rose abaixou sua cabeça nos ombros do pai e suspirou. – Obrigada por tudo.

- Só tem mais uma coisa.

- Mais?

- Eu gostei do PS. da carta, por isso pode continuar mantendo os garotos o mais longe possível de você. – Rony disse e ele olhava nitidamente para um garoto de cabelos loiros quase brancos que estava escondido sobre uma sombra projetada pela parede que supostamente o encobria.

Scorpius olhou assustado para o ruivo. E tinha certeza que ele realmente o via, já que seus olhos estavam sobre ele. Ficou um pouco assustado. Mas se manteve em silencio e parado a tempo de ouvir a ultima parte da conversa.

- Mas se tivesse algum garoto que fosse responsável por essa conversa, por aquela carta, pela mudança. Eu agradeceria a ele. Mesmo que ele fosse um Malfoy.

Rose olhou para a direção dos olhos de seu pai a tempo de ver os cabelos loiros andando para longe deles, e ela quase pode ver o sorriso de satisfação estampado no rosto daquele que tinha feito com que ela fosse cativada sem querer ser.

- Eu disse para ele não me fazer gostar dele. – Rose suspirou.

- O que filha?

- Queria conversar com mamãe também.

- Precisa pedir desculpas para ela filha – e desse vez seu rosto era o mais serio que Rose havia visto na conversa até então.

- Acha que ela vai me perdoar?

- Sua mãe? – ele fez uma careta quase rindo – A única pessoa que ela não perdoa sou eu, sabe que a mania de discursos dela sempre é para mim. Você puxou isso dela – Rony pousou seu dedo no nariz de Rose.

- De você puxei a mania de devorar tudo que vejo pela frente. – Rose o abraçou novamente, guardando para si aquele cheiro, e o abraço, pois eram três coisas que nunca esqueceria. O cheiro de seu pai, o abraço dele, e o ensinamento. Se cativar antes de cativar aos outros.

xx

Lily estava no meio dos jardins, mesmo na hora do jantar, não conseguia parar de pensar em todos os bilhetes que havia trocado com seu admirador nesse meio tempo.

_"Posso te conhecer, mas como irei te responder essa pergunta se não sei quem é você"_

_"Saberá essa resposta em breve"_

– Breve quando? – perguntou aos ventos sentindo eles lhe bagunçarem os cabelos.

– Sabe que esse negócio de falar sozinha faz as pessoas te taxarem de louca? – a voz risonha de seu primo Hugo a fez abrir os olhos.

– Pouco me importo com as pessoas dessa escola. Estou ficando mais louca se possível.

– Por quê? – ele perguntou parecendo preocupado.

– Esses bilhetes – e Lily entregou todos os bilhetes do qual havia se correspondido durante o meio tempo que não havia conversado com Hugo.

– Que cara babaca Lily – ele disse mal humorado jogando os papeis para longe de si depois de ler tudo – O que respondeu a ele?

– Porque o chamou de babaca? – ela perguntou quase rindo do bico que o primo tinha no rosto.

– Porque ele é. Não enxerga o jogo psicológico que ele faz com você? Fica te provocando com esses bilhetinhos, como se dissesse "_Ei Lily, a gente se beijou, eu já te provoquei, agora quero que me encontre de novo num beco escuro para poder abusar de você. Topa?"_

Lily começou a rir descontroladamente e permaneceu por bastante tempo, ainda mais depois de ver que o primo permanecia serio e carrancudo com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

– Primeiro, ele jamais me chamou pra encontrar com ele num beco escuro e segundo, provavelmente eu o conheça de verdade e talvez quero acabar com esse mistério e voltar a não ficar tão maluca por conta disso.

– Está tão claro que ele vai te convidar pra um encontro as escuras nos próximos bilhetes.

Foi como um aviso prévio. Uma coruja pousou ao lado de Lily entregando a ela um bilhete na cor laranja.

– Ah – Hugo fez uma careta – Tem que mandar quando eu estou aqui.

– Estou achando que está com ciúmes Hugo Weasley – disse Lily enquanto pegava o papel pronta para ler o que havia escrito.

– Estou preocupado com você... O que ele mandou? – Hugo ergueu o rosto a fim de ler o bilhete:

_"Me encontre amanhã, no final da tarde, na torre de astronomia. Vou me revelar"_

– Ai, não te disse? Ele queria isso, te deixar curiosa, depois marcar um encontro, como sabe o jeito que você é, sabia que não dispensaria.

– Talvez eu não vá – respondeu Lily seriamente olhando pra baixo.

– Porque não? – Hugo perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

– Me diga um motivo pra não ir – ela perguntou o olhando seriamente – Se você me der um só motivo eu não vou.

– Já disse, ele só quer brincar com você.

– Esse não conta – Lily respondeu desviando o olhar do dele.

– Você gosta dele? – Hugo perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

– Acho que sim, e pela primeira vez, não sei sua aparência, então esse meu sentimento é sincero não é? – ela voltou a encará-lo sorrindo com os olhos.

– Como pode gostar dele. Nem sabe quem ele é? – Hugo levantou-se do chão nervoso.

– O que deu em você?

– Eu só acho que não enxerga, que passei toda minha vida do seu lado e de repente vem um idiota qualquer, que te beija, manda bilhetinhos e você se apaixona fácil assim – ele respondeu meio que gaguejando cruzando os braços.

– Ta com ciúmes? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando – Você está com ciúmes.

Ela levantou do chão e se postou na frente dele animada.

– Não seja ridícula ok? Não estou com ciúmes.

– Me diz um motivo Hugo, me diz um único motivo que me faria não ir nesse encontro.

– Você gosta dele? – perguntou sentido – Se gosta dele devia ir.

Disse uma ultima vez saindo de perto dela.

– Merlin! Estou com ciúmes de mim mesmo? – perguntou pra si próprio abalado.

Lily suspirou tristemente e ficou olhando o bilhete recente em sua mão. Ela sabia o que faria, lógico que não gostava desse garoto dos bilhetes estava claro isso. Ela amava Hugo e sempre amaria, sabia disso desde aquele dia...

_– Lily Luna Potter se eu for ai fora te chamar novamente irá sofrer serias punições – o grito de sua mãe a chamou atenção._

_Mas ela não poderia sair dali, tinha feito um trato com seu primo Hugo, ambos tinham feito uma aposta mais cedo. Qual deles alcançaria uma estrela mais perto. Estava em cima da arvore de sua casa por esse único motivo. Alcançar a estrela. De lá de cima conseguia ver seu primo e vizinho._

_Ele estava na varanda de sua casa com uma luneta que havia ganho de seu avô Granger e tentava reproduzir em desenho a estrela mais brilhante que havia encontrado._

_– Ei Hugo, você desenhar uma bola num pedaço de papel não significa que alcançou a estrela antes de mim! – ela gritou para ele tentando ficar em pé no galho e esticando sua mão._

_– Não sabe o que eu estou... – ele dizia rindo, mas parou quando a olhou e viu que Lily não estava mais no alto da arvore, mas sim deitada no chão, como se tivesse caído._

_– LILY! – ele gritou desesperado começando a descer até os jardins e chamar ajuda._

_Ele não podia suportar o fato de vê-la no chão. Imaginar nunca mais ouvir o riso dela era terrível. Seu riso era como um oasis no deserto_

_Depois tudo foi uma confusão. Os pais de Lily a levaram ao Hospital, sua mãe insistiu para que dessem diversas poções, mesmo se seus ossos não tivessem quebrados. A levaram para casa e deixaram ela rigidamente deitada em sua cama, sem permissão para se levantar nem para comer por duas semanas inteiras._

_Hugo estava se sentindo muito culpado. Afinal a idéia de alcançar a estrela mais brilhante do céu havia sido dele, mas nenhum dos adultos o deixava visitar Lily com a desculpa de "Ela não pode ver ninguém, ordens dos Curandeiros"._

_– Porque não pode me ver? – ele perguntava desesperado todos os dias ao pai de Lily assim que via que ele ia sair para ir ao trabalho com seu pai._

_– É melhor assim, ela precisa repousar – era a única coisa que seu tio Harry respondia bagunçando seus cabelos._

_Ela teria de ficar longe dele, afinal foi por sua causa que ela havia se ferido. Teria que ir embora, ficar em sua casa esperando até que se tornassem desconhecidos um dia. Teria de desistir._

_Mas ele não desistiu. Não podia. Pegou o desenho que estava fazendo na noite que ela havia caído da arvore e devagar, começou a subir por entre os tijolos até a sacada do quarto que sabia ser dela. Erguendo seu rosto devagar a viu dormindo um sono tranquilo._

_Há coisas na vida que não podem ser negadas. Hugo sabia o que seu coração acelerado significava aos onze anos de idade, havia confirmado quando a viu machucada. Lily fazia parte dele e ele fazia parte dela e enquanto vivessem sabia que não podia deixá-la ir._

_Pregou o desenho que continha o rosto dela desenhado por ele de forma caricada e a frase embaixo "Minha estrela que ri tem seu nome" do lado de fora da janela e torceu para que ela visse quando acordasse._

E ela havia guardado como lembrança do dia que havia descoberto que estrelas não eram astros de luz no céu, mas podiam ser também pessoas.

– Preciso dizer ao admirador secreto a verdade de tudo! – levantou decidida do chão.

xx

Finalmente ela estava disposta a encarar a verdade. Como mesmo sua prima tinha dito? Certo, passar para o próximo estágio. Um estágio onde ela nitidamente teria que se desculpar, e ao mesmo tempo agradecer. Mas as palavras que sempre lhe foram tão úteis, que sempre fizeram parte dela estavam completamente escondidas em sentimentos fortes demais. Não tinha um discurso na ponta da língua naquele momento, tinha um sorriso meio lacrimoso. Seu pai tinha sido o que ela sempre soube que ele era, o melhor pai do mundo. Que os outros a perdoasse, mas ninguém jamais seria filha de Rony Weasley a não ser ela. E um orgulho estranho tomou conta de seu peito.

Mesmo feliz com a conversa e principalmente com o abraço, ainda faltava alguma coisa. Na verdade faltava uma pessoa, a única pessoa com quem ela queria dividir aquela alegria. A única pessoa que saberia ao vê-la que ela finalmente era ela mesma.

- Onde está o Malfoy? – Perguntou assim que viu o primo sentado com alguns garotos da Grifinória.

- Não sei. Scorpius sumiu o dia todo hoje. — Alvo respondeu e antes de conseguir pensar em onde o loiro poderia está ele viu a prima se afastando com pressa. – Hei... O que quer com o Scorpius? Nada de brigas né?

- Nada de brigas... – Rose respondeu com um grito. Ela já estava indo em direção do local que normalmente encontrava o garoto.

Seu coração parecia bater ainda mais forte conforme a expectativa crescia. Ela não sabia como dizer o que havia acontecido a Scorpius, mas com toda certeza encontraria a maneira certa de fazê-lo. Quando finalmente chegou a biblioteca ela olhou em todos os corredores possíveis, além de ir de mesa em mesa e não obter resultado algum.

- Oi. – Ela se aproximou do balcão.

- Não senhorita Weasley, a biblioteca de Hogwarts ainda não pode oferecer livros trouxas.

- Não é isso, a senhora viu o Malfoy por aqui? – Rose corou ao fazer a pergunta.

- O senhor Malfoy não esteve aqui hoje.

- Sério? – Rose pareceu frustrada, aonde mais ele poderia está? – Obrigada.

Ela se afastou deixando à senhora olhando para ela completamente confusa, a garota nunca tinha sido tão educada em todos seus anos estudando ali. E aquilo era uma surpresa muito agradável.

Rose não sabia por que, mas talvez o garoto ainda estivesse fugindo dela. A ultima conversa deles tinha sido tão quanto as primeiras, e o pior é que a culpa sempre era dela. Talvez ela devesse procurar por ele depois que finalmente todos percebessem quem realmente ela era. Sem os estereótipos que eles amavam dar a todos. Talvez ela devesse realmente ser ela mesma. E sabia exatamente por onde começar.

Depois de correr para seu quarto e pegar um pergaminho e uma pena. As palavras voltaram a fluir como água. E ela estava escrevendo mais um discurso, talvez o melhor discurso de sua vida.

xx

Quando Alvo entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória encontrou Scorpius sentado em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, ele lia um livro estranho com um desenho de um garotinho loiro na capa, se aproximou mais e conseguiu ler o titulo "O pequeno príncipe".

– Conheço esse livro. – sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Scorpius. – por isso minha prima estava te procurando? Roubou o livro preferido dela? Ou melhor, confiscou... Monitores confiscam e não roubam.

– O termo confiscar está certo, mas a resposta é não. Não confisquei nada da sua prima esse livro é meu.

– Você têm um livro de garotas? – Alvo perguntou rindo.

– É um livro para todos, deveria tentar ler.

– Por favor, não diga...

– O que?

– Não diga... – Alvo implorou.

– Alvo Potter não sei porque vê graça em um livro que faz com que muitas crianças cresçam como pessoas muito melhores. É um livro cheio de aprendizados...

– Em uma leitura fácil que até mesmo você pode entender. – Alvo falou junto com o loiro.

– O que foi isso?

– Eu pedi para não dizer o mesmo discurso que Rose usa. Estão passando tanto tempo juntos que não sei como ainda não perceberam.

– Perceber o que?

– Que não são tão diferentes quanto pensam. – Alvo disse rindo. – E não sei o que você fez, mas Rose estava te procurando pela escola toda.

– Não quero falar com ela agora, chega de discursos e brigas. – Scorpius suspirou cansado.

– Não creio que ela quisesse brigar. – Alvo deu de ombros. – mas você é quem sabe... Preciso ir.

– Onde vai? Sabe que sou monitor e que não pode mentir para mim?

– Uma frase que aprendi com o tio Jorge, não faça perguntas que não lhe direi mentiras. – Alvo sorriu.

– Se perguntar como seu amigo?

– Eu tenho uma vida social, algo que você também deveria ter. Boa Sorte.

– Com o que?

– Com a leitura, já que vai ficar pensando o que Rose quer com você. – Quando o moreno desapareceu das vistas de Scorpius a afirmação ficou ali rondando a mente do loiro.

Depois de mil tentativas o loiro acabou fechando o livro e desistindo de tentar fazer qualquer outra coisa, seus pensamentos gritavam mil questões sobre os motivos de Rose querer vê-lo. Poderia querer mata-lo pelo fato de ter me metido na vida dela. Poderia cobrar o motivo por está a espionando enquanto conversa com o pai, isso se ela realmente o tivesse visto como ele sentia que sim. As perguntar eram tantas que em determinado momento o cérebro simplesmente se desligou o fazendo dormir.

Scorpius suspirou algo que lembrava "menina mal criada" e mergulhou em um descanso sem saber que no café da manhã teria uma surpresa e que não estava ligada a deliciosa comida de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Esse capítulo é infinitamente menor que o último, que é o próximo...<em>_  
><em>_Ei esperamos que tenham gostado do Rony, fofo e pai protetor lindo, fala serio e de Rose no fim... O que será que acontecerá no café da manhã?__  
><em>_É gente essa fic está mesmo acabando...__  
><em>_Comentem e nos digam se querem o final...__  
><em>_beijosss_


	12. Era uma vez

**Era uma vez...**

Estavam todos lá, era café da manhã de uma segunda-feira, não era o melhor dia. Bom tecnicamente, como diziam? Segundas-feiras eram sempre tristes, acordar cedo era difícil, era o dia que as aulas voltavam, e que as dietas começavam. Não era para ser um dia bom. Mas segundas-feiras poderiam e teriam um novo significado para ela: recomeço.

Respirando fundo, olhando todas as cabeças do salão. Sem pedir permissão a ninguém, ela subiu na mesa, surpreendendo a diretora e todos os professores que estavam comendo lá. Mas não foi impedida. Com o pedaço de pergaminho em mãos, e com a varinha apontada pra sua garganta. Começou a ler com a voz ampliada magicamente.

_"Olá mamãe,_

_Meu nome é Rose Weasley, mais conhecida como outra pessoa. Posso dizer que vivo em dois mundos. Um é o mundo das mentiras. Nesse mundo, sou a Rose que todo mundo enxerga durante anos. Aquela que faz discursos enormes aos professores tentando convencê-los que todas suas tentativas de colocar conceitos novos em minha cabeça são totalmente em vão. Minhas filosofias é que são validas. Não acrescentam nada em mim. Sou a Rose que segura um lápis preto em sua mão, pega sua varinha e cria uma máscara do lado de fora, como se dissesse "Olhe , está vendo? Não sou nada parecida fisicamente com meus pais na época que estudavam em Hogwarts, não é pelo fato de eu ser inteligente que serei igual minha mãe"_. _Sou a Rose que ri maldosamente e fere as pessoas porque quer._

Ela parou sua leitura e encarou a todos pela primeira vez, todos a olhavam, inclusive o dono de uma cabeleira loira que nos últimos dias a ignorava completamente.

_Lembra-se mamãe daquela garotinha inocente que sonhava? Ela gostava de fechar os olhos e imaginar que tinha asas e que podia voar, para bem longe. Podia ver o azul do céu de perto e até tocar as nuvens. Para ela, as nuvens teriam gosto de algodão doce. O chão sempre seria um amigo. Mas agora. Essa garotinha não sonha mais. Para ela, voar é perda de tempo, para que fechar os olhos? Para que tentar tocar as nuvens se o chão não é um amigo, o chão é a dura realidade que te fere com o tombo enorme que leva sempre que tenta alcançar seus sonhos. Para que fechar os olhos e ser inocente? Então eu resolvi ser assim. Num dia que jamais vou esquecer. Resolvi me cegar e viver, como a Rose descrita no começo da carta. A Rose mentirosa. Mas, como disse eu vivo em dois mundos. O outro mundo existe dentro de mim. Somente uma pessoa o conhece, irei descrevê-lo como é. Neste mundo a Rose não tem uma máscara._

_Ela gosta de sorrir e não enfrenta os professores, na verdade tenta aprender cada vez mais com ele. Ela é irritante às vezes com eles. Sempre levanta a mão no ar, mas ao contrario da Rose mentirosa, não é para confrontá-los, mas sim dar respostas certas, e pedir explicações mais aprofundadas._

Os professores que até então estavam em silencio pela repentina quebra de rotina no café da manhã olharam admirados para ela, pela coragem, e pela sinceridade das palavras que saiam de sua boca.

_Essa Rose, ama discutir com o irmão, mas não pelos motivos da falsa Rose, não porque ele é ele mesmo e não se importa com a opinião dos outros. Mas gosta de discutir com Hugo porque é divertido, porque gosta de ouvir a risada dele, e seus solos malucos de violão que só ele faz, além de sua obsessão por músicas aparentemente para meninas._

– Ei Rose – seu irmão gritou no meio da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, estava em pé no banco e tinha uma máquina fotográfica em mãos – Vou tirar uma foto para o papai te deserdar, você em pé na mesa dos professores, é muito para seu pobre coração.

Ela riu, e quando sentiu o flash chegar até ela, continuou a ler a carta.

_Gosta de conversar com Lily, que é tão louca e transparente e sente inveja dessa transparência._

– Estou chorando muito? – Lily perguntou a Hugo que havia voltado a se sentar na mesa.

– Está transparente como sempre – ele riu e abraçou pelo ombro.

_Gosta de sentir o abraço apertado da vovó Molly lhe dizendo toda vez que está magra demais. Gosta de explicar pacientemente ao vovô Arthur para que serve cada botão daquele aparelho dos Trouxas chamado Televisão, ama ver seus olhos brilhando de expectativa explorando o seu novo brinquedo. Gosta de passar uma tarde na casa dos avós Grangers e comer aqueles biscoitos sem açúcar para não estragar os dentes._

_Essa Rose ama olhar o céu. Já notou no momento em que está prestes a escurecer? O céu ganha um tom cinza lindo que me faz sonhar. Eu amo essa cor, na verdade toda vez que a Rose verdadeira olha para a janela e vê essa cor, ela se sente feliz, se sente completa, na verdade ela entende porque gosta da cor cinza do céu. Existe uma pessoa mamãe que me fez enxergar a verdadeira Rose. Essa pessoa não se importa com os estereótipos que as pessoas colocam nela e nem que seu sobrenome significa uma coisa que ele não é. Essa pessoa tem olhos cinzas e cabelos loiros como os do pequeno príncipe. Essa pessoa não sabe, mas é a verdadeiro motivo por eu estar escrevendo essa carta de liberdade mamãe e por estar lendo ela na frente de todos._

Rose parou a leitura e olhou cúmplice a Scorpius.

– Sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia – disse Alvo ao lado do melhor amigo.

– Isso o que?

– Perceber que são tão parecidos de formas diferentes.

_Preciso antes de terminar tudo te dizer duas palavras tão gigantes: Sinto Muito._

_Me desculpe por todos os anos que te ignorei, que te feri, porque sentia ódio de mim mesma, na verdade eu tenho um orgulho enorme de ser a Rose verdadeira. Ser a Rose extremamente parecida com Hermione Granger aos 17 anos. Aquela Hermione que ajudou Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley a salvar o mundo bruxo quando ainda era adolescente. Sinto orgulho de ser ela, não me importo se acharem extremamente parecida com essa Hermione, na verdade vou me senti honrada. O garoto dos olhos cinzas da cor do céu quando está escurecendo, me ensinou que na verdade eu sou uma mistura. Uma mistura daquilo tudo que me moldou conforme eu crescia. Você é grande parte de mim mamãe, mas tenho coisas do meu pai, meus avós, de meus tios e até do garoto de olhos cinzas. Me desculpe?_

_Quero dizer, que hoje, estou me libertando oficialmente da Rose mentirosa. Eles irão me julgar no começo, mas vou permanecer com a cabeça erguida. E mostrei minha verdadeira face. As mudanças não são só do lado de fora, não é garoto dos olhos cinzas? No fim, se ainda me amar, mesmo eu acreditando que depois de te ferir tão gravemente jamais deixou de me amar mamãe, quero lhe dar um abraço que significará recomeço. Quero dizer por fim, que todos podem concertar seus erros quando querem, não importa quanto tempo passe, o importante é voltar a atrás... Portanto, quero ser uma Rosa, que cative alguém._

– Você cativou – disse Scorpius num sussurro orgulhoso.

_Eu te a... ops, acho que essa parte, irei deixar para te dizer pessoalmente._

_Com amor a verdadeira Rose"_

Ela não sabia bem ao certo o que esperar. Talvez aplausos? Abraços de pessoas em volta dela tudo ao mesmo tempo? Não o silencio constrangedor. Não os cochichos e olhares que faziam com que a idéia não parecesse mais tão brilhante, tão certa. Mas ela estava certa, não estava? Sim ela estava e quando o viu isso ficou ainda mais claro.

Rose respirou fundo e o encarou sorrindo, ele lhe entregava o sorriso mais lindo que ela já tinha visto. Tudo era por causa dele não era? Ela achava que merecia algum agradecimento, por isso, na ponta dos pés, chegou perto dele e lhe plantou um beijo, em sua bochecha.

Ia lhe dizer algo, não sabia ao certo o que, talvez _"Ei garoto dos olhos da cor cinza, adivinhe porque gosto do céu quando está escurecendo na cor cinza?"_Mas seu pai estava parado há uns metros de distancia e Rose quase riu da careta que ele fazia por causa do beijo na bochecha de Scorpius.

– Como foi meu momento de liberdade pai? – ela perguntou quando quebrou a distancia entre eles.

– Podia não ter acabado com o beijo na bochecha dele – disse enciumado.

Rose sorria mais largo e sentiu suas orelhas ficarem quentes.

– O senhor sabe que não posso ser criança para sempre não é?

– Eu queria, como queria – confessou Rony erguendo um celular a altura dos olhos dela – Sua mãe quer falar com você.

Rose sentiu seu coração se acelerar e segurou o aparelho em suas mãos.

– Alô mãe?

– Oi querida.

Vendo seu pai confirmar com a cabeça, ela começou a andar para longe de todos os olhares, aquele momento devia ser somente dela, sem nenhum espectador.

– Mãe, eu me libertei – contou com sua voz parecendo feliz e um brilho verdadeiro nos olhos.

– Jura meu amor? Como foi?

– Sabe o melhor? As pessoas que realmente me amam estavam com orgulho de mim! Sei que não é grande coisa, isso de escrever uma carta particular e deixar que todos ouvissem eu lê-la no salão principal, mas achei que...

– Foi incrível... – Hermione a interrompeu.

– Você escutou?

– Eu vi...

Rose começou a olhar dos lados tentando achá-la.

– Onde está? Posso te ver? Posso te abraçar? – pedia desesperada.

– Estou nos jardins filha.

Rose começou a correr, descendo escadas, mas voltou a falar.

– Eu tenho planos mãe. Pretendo me formar em Hogwarts e quem sabe me especializar em jornalismo.

– Que ótimo – sua voz era suave, parecia meio embargada aos ouvidos de Rose.

– Não quero ser uma jornalista qualquer sabe? Não aquelas que pegam fofocas e escrevem matérias sem fundamento algum. Pretendo trabalhar em campo, quero sentir coisas na pele, quero viver cada história que contar. Entende? Não pretendo ser mais uma marionete da sociedade.

– Sei que irá conseguir minha filha – respondeu sorrindo, já visualizando ela descendo as escadas do Hall da escola.

– Acha que consigo mesmo? Nunca mais viver algo que não sou? Acha que consigo quebrar meus estereótipos? Acha que consigo ser eu mesma sem máscaras?

Rose respirava forte e corria em direção a ela ainda com o celular na mão.

– Eu tenho certeza.

Hermione respondeu pela ultima vez deixando o aparelho Trouxa que carregava em mãos cair no chão. Ato, imitado por Rose que se lançou nos braços dela chorando num abraço que significava recomeço.

– Me desculpe mãe.

– Não, me desculpe – negava Hermione com a cabeça acariciando os cabelos dela e segurando as lágrimas.

– Fui tão estúpida.

– Não, você só estava crescendo, só isso...

Antes de Hermione terminar sua frase, Rose finalmente disse:

– Eu te amo mãe.

Hermione finalmente deixou que uma lágrima escorresse de seu rosto, a apertou mais forte no abraço e disse:

– Oh filha, você não faz ideia... – Hermione preferiu que as palavras lhe faltassem. Em momentos assim palavras demais só estragam tudo. E aquele momento tinha que ser perfeito até o ultimo segundo.

xx

Ela apertava as mãos uma na outra de nervosismo, estava suando frio, suas pernas estavam bambas, seu coração batendo acelerado.

Era difícil tudo aquilo, mas como explicar para a pessoa que iria encontrá-la ali que ela não gostava dele. Que o beijo, seu primeiro beijo, na realidade não significou nada a ela. Como explicar, que ela amava seu primo e sempre amaria? Como explicar?

No alto da torre mais alta do castelo o vento brincava com seus cabelos os jogando para trás. Seus olhos castanhos estavam mais claros devido o reflexo do sol. Ela não havia se preparado pro encontro. Não havia escolhido uma roupa ideal, vestia o seu uniforme como sempre, seu cabelo só estava penteado, nada significante, nenhuma maquiagem marcava seu rosto. Era ela como ela era todos os dias. Precisava mostrar a pessoa que iria se encontrar que não podia lhe dar esperanças.

Mas a espera estava a matando.

– Tenho um recado pra você – disse Hugo as suas costas.

Lily virou seu rosto espantada pra ele.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou nervosa – Não devia estar aqui!

– Calma, me pediram pra te entregar isso – ele ergueu no ar um papel desta vez mesclado nas cores verde e laranja para ela.

– Aquele covarde não vem? Eu sabia, eu sabia! – ela dizia nervosa enquanto abria o papel com certa dificuldade.

– Porque o acha covarde? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

Lily parou de tentar abrir o papel um momento e o encarou.

– Nós iremos ser sinceros um com o outro?

– Como assim?

– Fazemos um trato, eu te conto um segredo e você me conta um segredo...

– Porque isso agora? – ele questionou intrigado tirando uma mexa do cabelo da garota de frente de seu rosto.

– Não contar um segredo do tipo: "Gosto de chocolate e odeio jiló" – Hugo começou a rir, mas Lily manteve seu rosto serio – Tem que ser um segredo enorme.

– Quer que eu faça voto perpetuo? – perguntou Hugo ainda rindo.

– Isso é serio! Vamos vai... – disse Lily colocando a mão na boca dele o fazendo se calar.

– Então você começa... – ele pediu.

Lily suspirou, começou a mexer freneticamente nos seus cabelos.

– Eu menti pra você aquele dia que me perguntou se eu gostava do cara que me mandava os bilhetes...

– Mentiu? – perguntou Hugo levantando as sobrancelhas.

– É eu não gosto dele, na verdade nunca poderia gostar, porque eu amo somente uma pessoa, uma pessoa que sempre vou amar, pelo menos até concretizar esse amor... – ela terminou olhando pra baixo envergonhada.

– E quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntou Hugo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

– Não posso te dizer, um segredo de cada vez lembra? Agora é sua vez...

– Ok... – ele respondeu suspirando colocando sua mão no rosto dela... – Meu segredo é esse Lily. Não sei como não consegue ver meu segredo, mas se precisa tanto saber eu vou mostrá-lo.

– Como assim?

Ela parecia confusa, não conhecia segredos que fossem mostrados, segredos deveriam ser contados e guardados fossem na memória fosse no coração, mas como o primo poderia mostrar um segredo?

Isso foi um bom motivo para ela começar a tagarelar mentalmente e não notassem como o espaço entre eles tinha diminuído, para ela não notar como o perfume estava perto dela, para ela não notar que os dedos de Hugo permaneciam desenhando seu rosto delicadamente.

– Hugo, esse perfume...

Não precisou terminar a frase, na verdade não pode terminar.

Dizem que o primeiro beijo é inesquecível, mas para Lily o segundo beijo seria o que levaria essa fama. Porque lá estava ela, em cima de uma torre, sentindo o vento, sem precisar fingir nada. Era ela, e estava com a única pessoa que sabia cada detalhe de sua vida, cada roupa preferida, cada lágrima derramada.

Então sentir o perfume que a invadiu no dia da festa foi apenas conseqüência. Foi apenas um detalhe. E sentir o sabor dele se misturando com o dela foi algo que fez sentido, que foi completo, que fez ela pela primeira vez fechar os olhos.

E depois disso mesmo que as palavras acabassem ela não se importaria. Ela tinha a certeza, a certeza da qual corria atrás, da qual ansiava. Ela tinha certeza de que era Hugo. Que sempre fora.

E quando se separaram a frase pairou sobre eles.

– A minha estrela que ri, sempre vai ter seu nome.

– O que significa tudo isso? – perguntou ela entorpecida ainda sentindo o gosto dele em sua boca.

– Precisa ler não é? – disse Hugo lembrando do bilhete que ainda estava sem abrir na mão da garota.

Lily rasgou o lacre e leu as palavras na letras de Lysander.

_"Eu finalmente resolvi me revelar, está realmente disposta a saber quem é o garoto que te beijou naquela brincadeira idiota?_

_Eu achei que você acabaria descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde, pelo visto te enlouqueci tanto que não conseguiu descobrir né?_

_Mas antes de você reconhecer meu rosto talvez devesse descobrir coisas sobre mim..._

_Coisas que talvez te ajudem a me decifrar._

_Primeiro: Minha bala preferida é de doce de leite, uma especialidade trouxa..._

_Segundo: E meu doce preferido é o Pudim de caramelo, como resistir aquilo? Impossível._

_Quer saber mais coisas sobre mim?_

_Bem... Eu gosto de filmes trouxas que são direcionados a meninas, eu gosto de clássicos infantis porque eles me lembram da infância onde nada me separava da garota que eu gostava._

_Pois é eu acho que sou apaixonado por ela desde aquela época. Mas não fique decepcionada, ainda vou te contar coisas sobre mim._

_Desses filmes o meu preferido é A bela e a fera, estranho né? Mas as músicas desse filme sempre me lembram dessa tal garota da minha infância._

_E nada melhor do que assistir esse filme ao lado dela comendo pizza fria e a vendo sorrir em meio ao choro... Ela tem uma jeito único de chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo._

_E algumas pessoas a acham maluca, mas no fundo ela é apenas sincera demais..._

_Acho que agora é a hora de falar sobre ela... Mas não fique decepcionada, em breve vai saber quem eu sou._

_Ela é linda e gosta de falar sozinha em voz alta. Ela ama pirulitos de cereja que deixam a língua ainda mais vermelha, seu doce preferido é sorvete e quando vamos no beco diagonal ela não consegue sair de lá sem tomar ao menos duas taças enormes de sorvete de pistache. Suas cores preferidas são verde e laranja. E seus cabelos sempre se mechem com o vento. Ela também gosta de pizza fria e de filmes trouxas, mas na realidade sempre prefere batatas fritas e filmes de comédia. Ela diz que são os únicos filmes onde as protagonistas parecem com ela: Desastradas e malucas. Quando ela sorri ela não sorri apenas com a boca, mas sim com os olhos._

_Ela detesta que usem seu nome completo, e principalmente que a comparem com o passado._

_Ela grita quando está animada, e quando está sozinha fica cantando, ou melhor gritando e pulando ao som da música._

_Muitos dizem que ela é a garota mais legal, muitos a acham engraçada, mas nem todos entendem que existe muito mais que beleza, que espontaneidade, mas eu sei que nela existe ainda mais coisas, que ela é tão inteligente quanto qualquer outra pessoa, que ela é bondosa e sempre cumpre uma promessa._

_Não acha que ela é a garota perfeita?_

_Talvez fique decepcionada com o fim dessa carta, mas na realidade essa garota não é perfeita..._

_Ela é cheia de crises, de problemas e de esquisitices só que é exatamente esses defeitos que me fazem querer abraçá-la forte, que faz com que eu sempre cante para ter sua atenção, que faz com que eu finalmente diga..._

_Hei Lily fui eu quem te beijou... A única pessoa que sabe tudo sobre você e que sabe que você sabe tudo sobre ela._

_Assinado: Hugo Weasley. "_

– Era você? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

– Merlin Lily! Quantas provas preciso te dar? – ele ria – Vem cá...

Tentava puxá-la pra outro beijo, mas a garota lhe lançava um olhar cortante e cheio de significados.

– Babaca! Hipócrita! Cretino! – pontuava cada palavra com um soco em seu ombro – Era tudo um joguinho!

– Ei Lily calma, cadê a fala do _"Nossa que romântico Hugo, ninguém jamais faria isso por mim sem ser você"_– ele afastou uns passos quando percebeu que o olhar dela estava mais perigoso.

– Romântico? Romântico? – sua voz estava esganiçada – Chamo de _"Ei, vamos deixar a Lily mais pirada do que ela já é com joguinhos estúpidos"_ Era você o tempo todo! Você! – continuava lhe pontuando com socos certeiros – Eu fui me desabafar com a Murta! COM A MURTA SEU IDIOTA!

– Esse seu lado transparente é o que eu mais...

– Hugo por quê? – ela implorou cansada com os olhos lotados de lágrimas.

– Porque te deixei mais maluca e pirada, amar te ver assim não é um bom motivo?

– Não – respondeu cansada – Isso é maldade.

Ele mordeu os lábios apreensivo pela primeira vez e contou:

– Precisava da autorização do seu pai...

– O que? – Lily levantou seu rosto na direção dele drasticamente.

– Bom, eu sabia que você gostava de mim por causa daquele jogo que eu propus aquele dia. Eu não queria te beijar no armário Lily, por isso me esquivei na primeira vez, mas ai você insistiu tanto dizendo nossa frase que eu... Bom, você sabe. Foi o melhor beijo do mundo e não queria que isso ficasse na memória, mas não podia chegar em você e dizer que havia sido eu, para depois fugirmos um do outro, esse lance de ser primos e tudo mais sabe? Isso nos afastaria. Então pedi a ajuda do Lysander e da sua amiga Jenny...

– Ahhhh! Aquela duas caras! – exclamou indignada.

– Não fique brava com ela, nos ajudou tanto, enfim. Eu marquei um jantar na sua casa...

– Você foi até em casa? – perguntou abalada.

– É, foi só por algumas horas, meus pais autorizaram minha saída de Hogwarts e fui, seus pais, meus pais e eu no meio. Mas eu precisava fazer o que fui fazer, então contei num fôlego só que te amava e que a culpa era inteiramente deles, por ter nos criados juntos e... Bom, minha mãe desmaiou, seu pai ergueu a varinha no ar me ameaçando, mas meu pai foi mais rápido e o desarmou, e sua mãe assistia tudo dando gargalhadas. Foi uma das piores cenas presenciadas da minha vida.

– Oh meu Merlin! – ela estava tremendo – E o que aconteceu depois?

– Tive uma longa conversa com seu pai e ele concluiu que não poderia ter um genro melhor – Hugo terminou num sorriso.

– Haha, não infle seu ego Hugo!

– Ok – ele respondeu cabisbaixo – Ele me ameaçou de todas as mortes possíveis se eu te fizesse sofrer no futuro, mas no fim, no fim aceitou e... bom não temos mais desculpas para não estarmos oficialmente juntos. Que tal? – ele abriu os braços no ar – É um bom motivo para os joguinhos?

– Isso aqui foi televisionado não é? – ela olhava para cima procurando câmeras – Colocaram um exemplo perfeito de menina histérica para mostrar as outras garotas o que não se deve fazer quando se tem um admirador secreto.

Hugo riu, mas chegou mais perto dela.

- Ok, se quer assim, isso foi televisionado e todos estão esperando o beijo final. Que tal – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas marotamente.

- Ei meninas – ela fingiu que dizia diretamente a alguém no nada – Aprendam a ignorar homens depois que os tem em mãos.

Ela virou suas costas para ele e começou a andar

Hugo ficou parado sem entender muito bem. Não era o que ele esperava. Cadê o _"eu também te amo", " que lindo", "oh Hugo"_ Lily estava simplesmente indo embora depois de tudo que ele havia feito? Quem poderia entender as garotas? Quando finalmente fugiu do dialogo mental que traçava consigo mesmo encontrou grandes olhos castanho muito próximos dos seus.

– Brincadeirinha... - Lily disse juntando seus lábios tão fortemente que ambos acabaram no chão.

Sorrisos. Eram as expressões em seus rostos quando se afastaram. Sorrisos que poderiam iluminar o mundo inteiro. Mostrando que a frase deles era perfeita.

xx

Sabe aquele momento em que você olha para o lado e percebe que fez tudo certo e merece uma recompensa? Ela tinha sido uma ótima amiga e tinha ajudado não só uma, mas duas pessoas. Lily parecia muito menos perturbada desde que descobriu que quem tinha lhe beijado e estava mandando os bilhetes era seu primo, assim como Hugo parecia muito menos propenso a tocar para todas as garotas que ficavam suspirando por ele pelos cantos da escola.

E isso tudo graças a quem? Sim a ela. E Jenny achava que merecia no mínimo o que a moveu a fazer tudo aquilo.

E lá estava ele.

Sua recompensa.

Exatamente como ela esperava.

– Senhorita Collins agora que meu acordo com Hugo acabou eu acho que não precisamos mais... – Ele começou a falar, mas suas palavras foram interrompidas.

Jenny tinha sido bem rápida, na verdade era a primeira vez que ela fazia aquilo na vida. Agarrar alguém sem avisos? Não era o estilo dela, mas mesmo que tentasse dizer que gostava de Lysander ele parecia não entender absolutamente nada que ela dizia, e as vezes ela também não o entendia. Não importava. Ela gostava dele e deveria poder sentir ao menos uma vez o gosto do beijo do garoto.

Então enquanto ela o empurrava contra o chão do suposto escritório juntou suas bocas, dividiu suas salivas, e suas línguas pareciam ter uma conexão bastante boa. Não que ela duvidasse disso, mas achou que o beijo estava sendo incrível. Primeiro porque tinha gosto de menta, e ela jamais esperaria aquilo dele. Talvez um gosto estranho e exótico, mas definitivamente não um gosto de menta. Segundo porque depois de uns segundos ela sentiu as mãos do garoto sobre suas costas fazendo com ela continuasse mantendo o beijo e, além disso, o aprofundasse.

Depois de longos minutos e de uma ausência obvia de oxigênio eles se separaram deixando que a frase de Lysander fosse terminada.

– Manter relações. – Ele disse enquanto a garota corava.

– Eu... – Ela se levantou constrangida. Talvez pudesse se esconder entre aqueles lençóis pavorosos que ele deixava pendurados pela sala. Estava pronta para se fugir dali quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado na direção contraria.

– Nós trocamos saliva? – Lysander questionou parecendo muito perturbado.

– Eu...

– Nitidamente trocamos saliva. – Ele falou tocando lentamente nos lábios dela.

– Lysander...

– Sua saliva é boa. – Ele disse desenhando a boca da garota com o dedo. – Muito boa. Tem gosto de morango.

– É de um outro pirulito que Lily me deu. – Jenny falou.

– Uma ótima saliva. – Lysander não estava a escutando, porque naquele momento estava se aproximando para poder fazer com que suas bocas voltassem a se tocar.

O beijo durou mais vários minutos antes de voltarem a se afastar.

– Todas as salivas são boas assim? – Ele questionou sem folego.

– Na verdade...

– Isso seria uma ótima base de pesquisa. – Lysander sorriu. – Os perigos do doce sabor da saliva. Preciso obviamente pesquisar mais sobre isso.

– O que? Não...

O loiro saiu da sala e Jenny foi atrás dele a tempo de vê-lo questionando uma garota da Grifinória sobre saliva, ela parecia meio atordoada, mas no segundo seguinte entendeu do que se tratava porque o garoto tinha lhe beijado profundamente.

– Meu Merlin criei um monstro. – Jenny disse no instante em que Lysander largou a menina.

– Sua saliva não é boa, tem gosto de nada. – Ele disse visivelmente magoado. – Troquei germes atoa com você. Deveria chupar pirulitos como a Jenny faz.

– O que? – A garota olhou confusa para Jenny.

– Tudo bem...

– Vou arrumar outro jeito de pesquisar sobre isso, algumas salivas são horríveis. – Lysander disse voltando para o escritório. – Sua saliva é boa, mas eu preciso escrever algumas anotações.

– Lysander... Eu...

– Marque hora para que eu possa me aprofundar na pesquisa. – Ele sorriu e fechou a porta na cara da garota.

– Marcar hora? – Jenny demorou um pouco para entender. – Isso seria um tipo muito estranho de namoro? Pelo menos minha saliva é boa, e eu preciso contar isso para Lily.

A garota saiu sorrindo. Finalmente uma recompensa por ser uma amiga tão legal.

xx

Várias horas haviam se passado do café da manhã, Rose estava deitada na grama dos jardins de Hogwarts admirando o céu, se sentindo livre pela primeira vez, conseguia respirar enfim. Tinha feito as "pazes" com sua mãe, seu pai de certa forma estava amadurecido e criança, como sempre foi, sua prima havia sumido, sabia que tinha relação com seu irmão, devido o seu sumiço também, deviam estar vivendo pela primeira vez em muito tempo. E sua segunda-feira havia acontecido como queria. Foi um recomeço. Sim. Tudo havia acabado e começado novamente, ninguém ficou muito feliz com isso, os julgaram um pouco, viriam muito mais julgamentos nos próximos dias, mas ela estava lá, firme e forte e disposta a ser a verdadeira Rose para sempre.

– Se me perguntassem a minha cor favorita, eu diria azul.

Ele estava lá, em pé a olhando de cima, com seus olhos cinzas, como a cor do céu como estava naquele momento.

– Isso não é romântico – ela desdenhou sorrindo – Eu te disse primeiro que gostava de cinza porque era a cor de seus olhos.

Ele sorriu sincero e resolveu deitar com ela na grama. Só que seu corpo estava na posição contraria, apenas suas cabeças alinhadas.

– Acho que é agora não é? – começou Rose, ainda admirando o céu – As palavras finais...

– Se você quiser assim... – Scorpius sorriu.

- Posso falar uma coisa, que na verdade é uma das coisas que te torna tão especial pra mim?

– Claro, estou curioso...

– Gosto de você e de falar com você porque eu me sinto burro perto de você, você me faz pensar antes de falar, me faz pensar muito antes de agir, porque acho você tão inteligente, que tenho medo de falar bobeira e isso é muito bom pra mim. Porque conheço tanta gente sem graça, sem conteúdo, que eu tenho até preguiça de falar com elas, mas quando falo com você me faz tão bem...

– Engraçado, nunca ninguém gostou de mim por estes motivos... – Ele riu. – Na verdade a maioria das pessoas se afastam de mim por conta disso. Tão engraçada essa nossa relação. Noto de forma clara, clara como nunca antes o quanto somos complementares.

– Como assim complementares?

– Oras... Você vê em mim um cérebro que não se vê por ai, eu vejo em ti alguém com bom coração que eu não vejo por aqui, inclusive... Estava difícil acreditar na bondade das pessoas antes de te conhecer, estava difícil de ver sentimento até mesmo em mim!

– Sério?

– Sim, mas o melhor disso tudo é que eu sei que você não é burro e você sabe que eu não sou uma pessoa fria, nós apenas sentimos falta disso nos outros. E veja só: a gente se encontrou.

– Sim, Nos encontramos e espero não desencontrar.

– Eu também, eu também...

– Então nós falamos difícil, discutimos, e quase nunca concordamos... E ainda assim nos completamos, o que vem agora? – Rose perguntou olhando novamente para o céu.

– O beijo final – ele completou rindo.

– Não quero te beijar – Rose virou seu rosto para ele seria.

– Como assim? – perguntou abalado, será que ela continuaria a ser teimosa para sempre? – Todos estão esperando por isso, pergunte a sua prima.

Rose mordeu seus lábios, mas prosseguiu no seu pensamento, tentando criar argumentos validos.

– Você sabe que Lily sofre de uma síndrome muito séria né?

– Sofre? – Scorpius perguntou parecendo preocupado.

– Síndrome de filmes adolescentes. Eu sei. Isso é tão horrível, e previsível. E infelizmente a culpa é toda da minha mãe, ela sempre disse que precisávamos ser garotas normais sem esse drama de bruxas. Mas realmente não deu certo, Lily se tornou dependente dos clichês tão mal elaborados por diretores visivelmente transtornados. – Rose tentava achar muito mais argumentos e seu cérebro trabalha rápido para isso. – Infelizmente ela não serve para comparação nenhuma. Você sabe, sofrer de "filmes adolescentes" é algo extremamente grave e perigoso.

– Pergunte para seu primo Alvo. – Scorpius disse sabendo que para ele a garota não teria argumentos.

– Têm certeza? Pelo que eu sei primos e irmãos podem ser muito ciumentos. Com certeza Alvo diria que um beijo está fora de questão. – Rose sorriu vitoriosa. – Seus argumentos e testemunhas são fracos.

– Se eu te desse um argumento incontestável? – Scorpius olhava para ela.

Suas cabeças de lado.

Frente a frente.

Tão próximos.

– Estou esperando. – Rose disse se virando para olhar o céu que começava a escurecer lentamente.

– Talvez seja o que eu quero fazer. – Scorpius respondeu.

– Talvez? – Rose perguntou.

– Você precisa ser assim? Tão teimosa e chata?

– Primeiro você fala demais e não estou teimando. Estou sendo eu mesma. – Rose suspirou.

– Por que não quer me beijar Weasley? – Scorpius disse começando a sentir raiva.

– Bem... Eu...

– Não tem argumentos. Isso é ótimo. — Scorpius riu.

Rose estava começando a entrar em pânico. Ela queria beijá-lo. Como ela queria. Mas ela queria os argumentos daquela noite, queria o clima, aceitaria até mesmo a chuva. Não queria simplesmente beijar ele por ser o que todos esperavam.

– Rose?

– É simples seus lábios não são lá muito atraentes, estão secos e certamente você acabaria me machucando ao tocar os meus lábios muito bem cuidados. – Rose suspirou aliviada, certamente esse era o argumento perfeito.

– Lábios secos? — Scorpius parecia indignado. – Que seja.

Ela sentiu o leve impulso de quem estava pronto para se levantar. E então ela desistiu dos argumentos perfeitos, da chuva, e certamente da síndrome que ela sofria e não a prima. Então sem pensar se virou puxando a gravata que tinha voltado a ser alinhada. As cores de Grifinória reluziam com os poucos raios de sol que saiam por entre as nuvens baixas. E ela tomou a iniciativa. Sua mente gritava as palavras que sua mãe sempre repetia "se quer bem feito, faça por si mesmo" e ela fez.

Ainda de lado com somente as cabeças alinhadas seus lábios se tocaram. E a explicação da sensação seria tão dispensável que Rose esqueceu dos argumentos, esqueceu de que provavelmente vários alunos estavam os observando. Se espera tanto de um primeiro beijo. O sabor. O aroma. O toque. Se espera fechar os olhos e erguer um dos pés. Se espera música ao fundo e flores caindo em cascatas. Algumas pessoas até mesmo esperam a chuva. Rose esperava apenas uma coisa. Ela não esperava o "viveram felizes para sempre", esperar o "era uma vez". O começo.

E quando o ar lhes faltou ela soube o que dizer.

– Prazer... Rose Weasley. – Ela sorriu e encarou os olhos cinzas. Viu sua cor favorita.

– Prazer... Scorpius Malfoy.

E quando duas pessoas são tão diferentes acabam sendo iguais nos detalhes escondidos pelos medos e dúvidas. É preciso só um pouco de coragem, uma pitada de má criação e 24 horas juntos para que se descubra que todos são diferentes, mas iguais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Anny:<strong> Notas finais não são algo em que eu seja boa, na verdade detesto fins, mas tudo na vida tem um final e infelizmente chegou a hora de dizer tchau para Diferentes, mas Iguais e para essas leitoras tão lindas.__  
><em>_Normalmente no fim tudo se resolve seja para bem ou para o mal, espero que o final seja suficientemente bom e alcance as expectativas de vocês. Lágrimas são bem vindas, assim como comentários dramáticos (amo um drama, na verdade sou a rainha deles Hahaha)__  
><em>_Só posso agradecer, primeiramente a Winnie Cooper por aceitar essa parceria, a fic não seria nem metade do que é caso escrevesse ela sozinha. Obrigada por todas as parcerias e essa foi de longe a melhor, mais divertida, e mais legal de escrever. Obrigada mesmo.__  
><em>_E agora eu agradeço essas leitoras lindas, fofas, sempre tão presentes deixando claro que sempre vão existir aqueles que continuaram buscando novas histórias ligadas a HP. Obrigada, sem vocês a fic não seria nada.__  
><em>_Dizer adeus é difícil, mas necessário...__  
><em>_Então...__  
><em>_Beijos e Obrigada...__  
><em>

_**Nota Winnie:** Primeiro agradecer a Anny por topar essa ideia de parceria comigo, por achar a foto dos tênis grudados e começarmos a bolar a ideia da fic juntas. Foi tão fácil e prazeroso escrever isso daqui, vocês não fazem ideia o quanto me dói terminar__  
><em>_Vocês pedem epilogo e continuação sempre, mas eu sou da teoria de que as coisas terminam onde devem terminar e esse foi o final de DMI, espero sinceramente que tenha atingido as suas expectativas...__  
><em>_Eu quero agradecer cada palavrinha aqui, cada riso com Lily e Lysander, cada choro com Rose, cada grito de raiva por a gente demorar tantooooooo para colocar os beijos. Mas o melhor no fim, certo?__  
><em>_E ai, gostaram?__  
><em>_O beijo melhor do mundo para Lysander e Jenny, quem vota? Aplausos para a escrita da Anny ok?__  
><em>_Ei não sei mais o que dizer... Bom, só para agradecer mesmo pelos comentários que nos fazem viver nesses tempos e que as fics estão ficando cada vez com menos qualidade e que leitores estão sumindo...__  
><em>_OBRIGADA_


End file.
